30 Días
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento sin límites y ambos estaban a punto de descubrirlo, se dice que la adolescencia es la etapa más bella y juntos la iban a vivir... es momento de confiar en el destino cuando la moneda ha sido lanzada... es momento de seguir los sueños... es momento de conocer el sentimientos más puro del mundo: el amor... la pregunta es, ¿qué puede suceder en treinta días?.
1. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**Durante el tiempo que estuve ausente descubrí cosas... ¡amo a Chotarou!, solo quería que lo supieran así que vengo con otra historia de ellos. Es un poco complicada por varias razones pero espero les guste, en primera me disculpo un poco por la violencia hacía Sakuno pero es circunstancial para toda la historia aunque solo se vera en los dos primeros capítulos, sus personalidades son completamente diferentes y espero les gusten, es un giro total, en serio. Es un Universo Alterno.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Él no esperaba enamorarse de la chica con la que tenía que contraer matrimonio por un pacto de empresas entre sus padres, no lo esperaba porque él tenía una novia, ella no esperaba que su corazón latiera tan fuerte cuando estaba a su lado porque pensaba que lo había olvidado después de que la lastimara un tiempo atrás, ninguno de los dos esperaba que en treinta días sus corazones latieran tan locamente al mirarse, el amor es un sentimiento sin límites y ambos estaban a punto de descubrirlo, se dice que la adolescencia es la etapa más bella y juntos la iban a vivir... es momento de confiar en el destino cuando la moneda ha sido lanzada... es momento de seguir los sueños... es momento de conocer el sentimientos más puro del mundo: el amor... la pregunta es, ¿qué puede suceder en  
treinta días?...

* * *

**30 Días  
**

**Capítulo I**

Tomo su maleta con un gesto de cansancio, el vuelo había sido demasiado agotador, viajar desde Los Ángeles a Japón era sin duda alguna una experiencia que no quería volver a repetir, se coloco los lentes con calma, a sus 16 años Riuzaky Sakuno solo sabía una cosa, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para poner fin al plan de su padre de obligarla a contraer matrimonio con su enemigo número uno, Ootori Chotarou, la rata maldita que más odiaba en su vida, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios buscando a la persona que la tenía que estar esperandola en el aeropuerto.

El plan de su padre era darles un mes para "enamorarse", como si eso fuero a suceder, su padre no tenía idea de que ella no deseaba nada con el peliplateado, lo odiaba a muerte definitivamente, sin embargo, cumpliría el mes en el cual haría todo lo posible para que desistiera de la idea de llevar acabo el acuerdo entre ambas empresas y vaya que lo iba a lograr.

\- ¿Riuzaky-sama? - giro la cabeza mirando a su conductor que hizo una reverencia de inmediato, le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, era cierto que desde hace seis años no estaba en casa pero no había cambiado, bueno al menos no mucho - Llevame a casa por favor, necesito descansar - le entrego la maleta y este la tomo de inmediato asintiendo con la cabeza para indicarle el camino con señas, lo siguio en silencio cuando su celular sonó, lo extrajo de su bolso aventando en el mismo libros, papeles, marcadores, dulces y demás cosas.

Observo un número desconocido, si era ese tipo lo iba a mandar a quien sabe donde - ¿Bueno? - contesto mirando a su conductor que le indico el estacionamiento, asintió siguiendolo esperando una respuesta de la línea - ¿Llegaste bien? - sonrió al reconocer la voz... Yukimura Seiichi, uno de sus mejores amigos, vaya que sabía mucho de ella y viceversa, no esperaba una llamada tan pronto de él, si que era bueno para saber de ella.

\- Acabo de llegar lo que significa que llegue bien, ¿cómo esta Keigo?, ¿cómo estas tú? - pregunto bajando con calma algunas escaleras y entonces observo el auto, camino hasta el mientras su conductor le abría la puerta, entro con calma y la misma se cerro, lo observo subiendo su maleta para rodear el auto - Me alegra que regresaras después de seis años, Keigo esta estudiando en Italia, regresa hoy durante la noche y pues yo... estoy bien, un poco adolorido por el tenis pero bien - sonrió, Seiichi no cambiaba pero no esperaba que lo hiciera, el tenis era su pasión no por nada era un prodigio en ese deporte.

\- Me encantara verlos a los dos dentro de nada, ahora mismo iré a casa pero en cuanto llegue mi padre quiere que vea a la rata esa - se sincero con una sonrisa traviesa esperando una risa de parte de su amigo que no llego, bien, él la había descubierto y ni siquiera estaban uno delante del otro, no iba a resultar su plan en lo absoluto.

\- No puedo creer que aún no lo superes, sin embargo, te entiendo... lo amaste más que a nadie - comento en un tono de seriedad absoluta su amigo y ella solo quería matarlo por conocerla tan bien - No quiero hablar de ello Seiichi, tengo que colgar - no espero respuesta alguna tan solo colgo para acomodarse en el asiento del conductor y tomar aire, pasara lo que pasara tenía que demostrarle que no lo amaba más, que nunca le había importado como habían terminado las cosas en su niñez, ya habían pasado seis años tenía que hacerle saber que no lo había extrañado como loca, tenía que ser fuerte, hacerle ver que lo había superado porque no pensaba contraer matrimonio con él y mucho menos enamorarse de él en treinta días, antes muerta. 

* * *

Freno la moto con un gesto de victoria, ladeo la cabeza mirando a su novia que le sonreía con amor - Ganamos - miro a su contricante que freno justo delante de él con un gesto furioso Ganaste - le avento las llaves de su moto y él sonrió, siempre ganaba así que seguía sin entender porque lo enfrentaban, guardo las llaves en su bolsillo y miro su reloj, el pequeño monstruo ya debía de estar cerca de casa así que debía darse prisa y empezaría su plan desde ese momento así que iría en moto hasta la mansión.

\- Debo irme Haera - le comento a su novia que asintió con un semblante sombrío, la amaba más que a nadie y haberle dicho que tendría que contraer matrimonio con la heredera más famosa de Asia no había ayudado en lo absoluto a su relación en esos días, sin embargo, no era su culpa que su padre quisiera que ese contrato se llevara acabo, su novia quien era una pelirroja y un año menor se bajo de la moto tomando su bunfada de su cintura, la observo sonreirle para despedirlo con la mano.

\- Suerte Chotarou - dio media vuelta pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo la detuvo de la mano negando con la cabeza - Te amo solo a ti Haera, no me enamorare de ella en treinta días, la odio y tienes que saberlo muy bien - se sincero y su novia tan solo lo beso con pasión, era triste para ella que su padre no aceptara su relación solo porque no fuera de su clase, si tan solo la conociera sabría que era una mujer muy buena, se separo de ella y junto sus frentes - Todo estara bien, lo prometo - beso sus labios por ultima vez para emprender la marcha.

Piso el acelerador sintiendo el viento frío pasando por su rostro, lo refrescaba demasiado siendo sinceros, contaba con 17 años, le encantaba la manera en la que el conducir motos lo hacía sentir bien, se sentía libre, lejos de las cadenas de ser el heredero de una gran coorporación, vería de nueva cuenta a aquella niña que había lastimado contando con tan solo once años, no se arrepentía de nada pero esperaba que ella siguiera odiandolo para que nada se saliera de sus planes.

No la había visto en seis años así que esperaba que fuera la misma niña tímida, la niña que tartamudeaba, que siempre lo seguía, que hacía todo lo que le pedía para que de esa manera fuera mucho más sencillo quitarsela de encima, giro la curva con gran maestría, le encantaba la sensación de adrenalina, diviso a lo lejos la mansión Riuzaky y sonrió, hace mucho que no iba allí por cuestiones empresariales o porque odiaba ese lugar, le traía algunos malos recuerdos sobre su niñez, un auto paso cerca de él y noto que era de la empresa del padre de Sakuno.

Freno justo detrás de este y obsevo al conductor bajar para abrir la puerta, miro a quien menos esperaba ver antes de tiempo o al menos antes de entrar a la mansión, era Sakuno, aquella niña que había sido su "primer novia", bajo de la moto con calma entregandole las llaves a uno de los guardias que la tomo con agilidad, mientras observaba que la cobriza continuaba con su camino como si nada, como si no lo hubiera visto y eso le molestaba.

\- ¿No saludas? - pregunto desde donde se encontraba, esta ladeo la cabeza observandolo de pies a cabeza y no dijo nada, continuo con su camino - ¿Ya llego mi padre? - le pregunto a uno de los guardias que asintió con la cabeza, Sakuno solo continuo con su camino dejandolo de pie allí como a cualquier persona pero él no era cualquier persona, era Ootori Chotarou y al parecer tenía que hacerselo saber de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Tomo aire tratando de calmarse, Dios solo había sido una pregunta y su corazón estaba latiendo como loco - El regreso de la hija prodiga - ladeo la cabeza mirando a Echizen Ryoma, heredero también de una empresa de clase mundial, era algo así como el aprendiz de su padre, nunca se habían llevado bien - No pense que las alimañas estuvieran presentes - comento ella con un semblante de seriedad absoluta mientras sonreía ladinamente, este le sostuvo la sonrisa.

\- Me sorprende que parezcas una mujer cuando nunca te gusto serla, sinembargo, lo que más me sorprende es que te veas muy bien... te ves bien Riuzaky, esa blusa hace resaltar tus pechos, el pescador se amolda a tu cuerpo dejando ver tus bien trabajadas piernas, tu cabello peinado de esa manera deja ver tu perfecto cuello, aprendiste algo bueno en los Ángeles - comento este mirandola de arriba abajo, esa mirada la hizo sentir incomoda, demasiado incomoda pero no se inmuto o al menos le demostro que no le afectaban sus palabras.

\- ¡Nena! - ladeo la cabeza observando a su madre que bajaba las escaleras con algo de dificultad debido al vestido que portaba - Mamá - la saludo con calma mientras esta corría a su encuentro abrazandola con fuerza, había extrañado tanto a su madre pero la nueva Sakuno no lo iba a decir tan abiertamente - Mamá, me lastimas - era verdad, la estaba aprentando demasiado en esos momentos y el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones - Deberías estar de feliz igual que yo, no te he visto en seis años, has crecido y te ves como una adolescente madura... no como una mujer Ryoma-kun - le señalo su madre mientras miraba al peliverde con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella solo buscaba a su padre con la mirada para terminar con el calvario pues tenía o mejor dicho quería descansar cuanto antes y una siesta estaba en sus planes, miro la casa, la decoración no había cambiado en lo absoluto, estaba perfectamente como lo recordaba.

\- Oh cierto, tú padre baja en cinco minutos, se esta terminando de arreglar - miro a su madre con desconcierto, ¿arreglando para qué?, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrio, ladeo la cabeza mirando al peliplateado que entraba como si nada, una parte de ella esperaba que como mínimo se cambiara de ropa pero traía ese atuendo de motociclista - ¡Ootori-kun! - su madre se despego de ella para ir a abrazar a su enemigo número uno, se estaba desesperando y ella realmente quería descansar aunque fuera un poco.

\- ¿No lo has superado aún Riuzaky? - miro directamente al peliverde que la veía con esa mirada de altivez que lo caracterizaba a la perfección, le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse - No te incumbe Echizen - siseo escuchando el sonido de pasos en la escalera, por fin su padre aparecía, este la miro desde donde se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa, lo había extrañado demasiado pero después de todo había sido su decisión irse a Los Ángeles para continuar con sus estudios.

\- Dale un abrazo a tu padre - camino donde este para abrazarlo con fuerza, necesitaba de su valor en esos momentos, pasados unos minutos se separo de él con una sonrisa en los labios - Pasen ambos a mi despacho - asintió escuchando pasos detrás de ella, camino sin girar la cabeza y conteniendo el aire, pasara lo que pasara no debía mirarlo demasiado a los ojos por eso estaba usando lentes y así tenía que ser, entraron al despacho de su padre pero este cerro la puerta indicandoles que lo esperaran, lo menos que quería era quedarse a solas con el bicho rastrero pero solo tomo asiento fingiendo que no estaba ahí. 

* * *

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - pregunto mirando a Sakuno, quería ver si sentía lo de antes, necesitaba con desesperación lastimarla para que fuera ella quien terminara con el compromiso - ¿Tendría algún motivo para hacerlo? - pregunto con calma sosteniendole la mirada, sin embargo, él sabía porque estaba usando los lentes, punto para él, aún lo amaba - Tú sabes que si, fuiste mi novia cuando éramos niños - arremetio con calma y la cobriza sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba su bolso, la observo extraer su celular mandando algo en el mismo.

\- Éramos niños, hacíamos cosas estúpidas, lo nuestro fue una de ellas - se encogio de hombros restandole importancia mientras se despojaba de los lentes, un temblor frío lo recorrio de pies a cabeza... sus ojos no brillaban, recordaba que tenían un birllo único pero justo ahora no brillaban en lo absoluto - ¿Por eso te fuiste a estudiar lejos? - pregunto altaneramente notando que ella ladeaba la cabeza mirando a la puerta que se abrio justo en ese momento.

Observo al padre de la misma entrando con su padre, no lo esperaba por eso estaba vestido como lo estaba, noto que este lo miraba con furia por vestir así pero le sostuvo la mirada con calma - Lamentamos la tardanza - se disculpo su padre haciendo una leve reverencia a la cobriza que se levanto contestandole con una misma, al final terminaron sentados uno al lado de otro, noto que ella se removía en su asiento tratando de no quedar cerca de su persona.

\- Nosotros tenemos un acto de beneficiencia en unas dos horas pero antes de ello quiero dejar una cosa en claro, ustedes contraeran si o si matrimonio en treinta días, no acepto ninguna réplica, quiero que en este mes se conozcan más para poder con el peso de un hogar, sé que son jovenes pero sé que podrán con esto porque ambos son maduros y porque es por ambas empresas, así que desde hoy empezaran a llevarse bien, he preparado un día de campo para ambos, es mediodía así que irán de inmediato - se sobresalto colocandose de pie, no, no pensaba hacerlo, bajo ningún concepto.

\- Tenía planes - contesto molesto ante las palabras del padre de Sakuno que le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza y que sonrió levemente - Serás el esposo de mi hija y es momento de que cumplas con tus obligaciones - su padre le indico con una mirada de dureza que guardara silencio pero no pensaba hacerlo - Pensaba dormir, un día de campo no me apetece - los tres miraron a la cobriza que estaba calmada, ella siempre seguía las órdenes de su padre, le resultaba extraño que no quisiera hacerlo en ese momento.

\- Me importa poco Sakuno, harás lo que se te dice - señalo molesto su padre y ella coloco una sonrisa irónica en los labios colocandose de pie - ¿Y me preguntas porqué me fui lejos? Ahí tienes tu respuesta padre - si algo que le molestaba a ella y recordaba muy bien era que su padre se convirtiera en una especie de tirano y justo ahora lo estaba haciendo, recordaba que por esa faceta ella siempre sufría y era él quien la consoloba siempre.

Sakuno salio de allí con paso firme y él seguía sin creer lo que estaba haciendo, el padre de ella se levanto hercho una furia para seguirla, su padre le indico que se sentara pero algo lo impulso a salir de la oficina...

* * *

Odiaba cuando se convertía en ese tirano y él lo sabía muy bien, lo respetaba, lo amaba pero bajo ningún concepto aceptaba que le diera órdenes como si fuera uno de sus empleados, era su hija, su única hija, lo mínimo que le pedía era que la tratara como tal, avanzo con paso decidido viendo que su madre la miraba con asombro - ¡Sakuno! - el grito de su padre le helo algunos huesos pero se mantuvo firme, lo último que podía hacer era pedirle perdón por su actitud, sintio un tirón en su antebrazo para recibir de lleno una bofetada de su padre que le ladeo por completo la cabeza.

Sintio un enorme escozor en su mejilla derecha y algo que resbalaba de la misma - Serás una buena hija e irás a ese día de campo para cumplir tu deber, me importa poco si estas cansada aún así irás y punto - le siseo este mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos con fuerza, se mordio el labio y este la dejo, miro más allá al peliplateado que estaba como si nada, bueno no esperaba que la rescatara, él nunca iba a hacer algo como eso.

\- Ootori-kun por favor lleva a mi hija al día de campo y disculpala, uno de mis guardias les indicara el camino - no tendría porque disculparla cuando él tampoco deseaba ir al día de campo, sin embargo, este comenzo con el camino y a ella no le quedo de otra más que de seguirlo con paso firme - Llevala tú porque si me entero que se fue en el auto habrá consecuencias - la voz del padre de él les llamo la atención a ambos pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo, salieron de la casa, antes de salir por completo viro un poco la cabeza viendo que su madre estaba como si nada.

Salio de la mansión con paso firme viendo que el peliplateado tomaba sus llaves, sabía que era una motocicleta, tomo sus lentes para cubrirse los ojos porque estaba segura de que dentro de nada iba a llorar - ¿Puedes con esto? Me importa poco si no puedes, esta el auto - señalo el auto y ella solo giro el cuerpo para caminar al vehículo, el conductor se apresuro a abrir la puerta, no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo mucho menos cuando le dolía la mejilla como nunca.

Justo cuando iba a subir una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca - Sube a la moto, no quiero regaños de mi padre - este tiro de ella obligandola a caminar hasta la misma, él subio y espero a que lo hiciera, dio un suspiro mientras subía con calma, en ese momento agradecía haber conocido a alguien como el peliplateado en Los Ángeles - Coloca tus manos en mi cintura, no aprietes y no te pegues a mí - quería maldecirlo justo en ese momento pero tan solo se sostuvo de las "agarraderas traseras" para indicarle que empezara con su recorrido pero justo en ese momento sintio un leve mareo que no debía sentir.

La medicina debía de haber hecho efecto antes, sin decir palabras se bajo de la moto con una mano en la boca - I-Iré en el auto, le explicare a tu padre - dicho esto corrio hacía el vehículo que tenía aún la puerta esperandola, abordo y este de inmediato emprendio la marcha, escucho el sonido de la moto siguiendolos y se recosto en el asiento del conductor, respirar se le estaba dificultando, con una mano temblorosa tomo su bolso para extraer sus pastillas, su enfermedad estaba controlada así que no entendía porque justo en esos momentos la estaba molestando pero ante todo debía mantenerse calmada. 

* * *

Ambos vehículos se detuvieron en un hermoso prado, más allá se notaba una cesta y un enorme mantel colocado sobre el mismo, detuvo su motocicleta observando que el auto hacía lo mismo, Sakuno abrio la puerta para salir corriendo, noto que estaba agitada, ¿qué le sucedía?, se encamino hacía donde sería el famoso día de campo notando que ella le seguía el paso con calma, se detuvo sobre la enorme manta y tomo asiento observando que ella hacía lo mismo en absoluto silencio.

\- ¿Podrías darme de comer? No he probado bocado - comento él notando que ella lo miraba con una ceja encarnada - Tienes manos - tomo la canasta y comenzo a colocar todo sobre la manta sintiendo el impulso de volver el estómago, odiaba esa sensación porque siempre terminaba en cama - Serás mi esposa, sería bueno que empezaras a tratarme con cariño - el tono dulce que había usado era completamente falso y lo sabía pero aún así no esperaba que su corazón se agitara como loco con solo esas palabras.

\- T-Te dije que tienes manos - coloco un plato delante de él cuando gimio levemente de dolor, su mejilla punzaba, su padre siempre había tenido la mano fuerte, se iba a llevar la mano a la misma pero la mano de Ootori la detuvo por completo - No la toques... esta hinchada - señalo él con obviedad y ella solto su mano de inmediato, como si el contacto quemara aunque era completamente al revés, era mejor dicho que si la seguía tocando podía caer más profundo de lo que ya estaba.

\- Claro que esta hinchada, incluso tengo sangre imbécil - le replico de mala manera mientras tomaba su bolso para pasar un pañuelo por su labio sintiendo que ardía demasiado - ¿Así es cómo las damas hablan? - pregunto este irónicamente y ella tan solo le lanzo una botella de agua a la cara que este tomo con un movimiento ágil, odiaba eso de él - Desaparece - siseo molesta para quitar el pañuelo, lo dejo en su bolso y se recosto en el prado, la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

Escucho ruido de cubiertos y demás cosas pero solo cerro los ojos - ¿Porqué te fuiste? - pregunto alguien cerca de su cuerpo por lo que se levanto de inmediato alejandose del peliplateado - No te importa - señalo mientras tomaba una manzana y se la llevaba a la boca ignorando las "mariposas" en su cuerpo - ¿Fue por mí? - pregunto de nuevo este y la cobriza lo miro fastidiada, quería que se callara, si, había sido por él pero también en parte por su enfermedad, una que él no sabía y no debía saber por el momento, no necesitaba su lástima aunque apostaba a que ni la sentiría.

\- No - contesto con simpleza girando la cabeza para continuar mordiendo la manzana - Me alegra porque tengo que decirte una cosa... tengo novia - Sakuno sintio un dolor punzante en su pecho pero se mantuvo calmada, dolía como si la estuvieran quemando, trato de controlar su pulso pero este simplemente estaba agitado, siempre era por él y sus palabras.

\- ¿Y? - pregunto tratando de sostenerle la mirada, el peliplateado sonrió como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura - La amo así que dejare las cosas en claro, hare todo lo que nuestros padres dicen pero no pienso en lo absoluto enamorarme de alguien como tú y mucho menos pienso contraer matrimonio con alguien como tú - comento con seguridad este, sentía que su voz se había quedado en alguna parte de su cuerpo y no pensaba salir, esas palabras habían sido dagas que estaban en su corazón enterradas con fuerza.

Le sonrió con calma como si las mismas no le hubieran dolido en lo absoluto - Me parece perfecto, en ese caso creo que por hoy termina el día de campo, francamente no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo - se levanto tomando su bolso para extraer su celular, noto la mirada de incredulidad del peliplateado, él esperaba que llorara y lo iba a hacer pero no frente a su persona, o no, por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Keigo? Habla Sakuno, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegas? - pregunto caminando con dirección al auto, ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con alguien como él porque Seiichi estaba en uno de sus tantos partidos - Estoy en mi casa, Seiichi llamo y dijo que regresaste en un vuelo matutino así que acelere mi regreso, apenas llegas y ¿quieres verme?, de verdad me encata eso - sonrió ante la contestación de su amigo, podía ser un engreído pero era una gran persona.

\- Quiero verte, necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo de algo dem... - y no completo la frase cuando la mano con la que sostenía el celular fue jalada y el aparato se vio fuera de su alcance - Solo lo dire una vez Atobe, alejate de ella - siseo Ootori para tomarla de la mano conduciendola de regreso al lugar, estaba desconcertada por su actitud, ¿qué diablos le sucedía?, había sido él quien le había dicho que no se iba a enamorar, que no quería ser su esposo y ahora hacía esto, estaba loco, completamente loco.

\- Tienes tres para soltarme - siseo colocando su mano sobre su antebrazo para que la soltara pero este no quería soltarla por el contrario aplico más fuerza en su mano - No me harías daño, nunca me harías daño - de vedad era medio tonto, claro que le iba a hacer daño y mucho por eso no dudo en jalar su brazo para que se detuviera y lo pateo en el abdomen con fuerza, este solto de inmediato su agarre mientras ella lo miraba con furia en los ojos.

\- Tú error es creer que la Sakuno que conociste no te haría daño, esa niña no existe más, no existe y esta Sakuno si te haría daño, deja de creer que soy la misma niña de hace seis años, ahora deja de meterte en mi vida maldito imbécil - le espeto girando el cuerpo cuando los brazos de este se posaron en su cintura, ¡Ay Dios!, todo menos lo que estaba pensando porque entonces iba a arder Troya, trato de soltarse pero este la pego por completo a su cuerpo no permitiendo que se soltara.

\- Nunca he dejado que nadie me golpeé y tú estas pidiendo a gritos que te haga daño - no la intimidaba, bueno quiza un poco así que no dudo en pisar su pie provocando que este la soltara quejandose, avento su bolso a la manta y comenzo a correr con una sonrisa llena de burla - ¡Pues no te tengo miedo! - y la guerra comenzo porque este se despojo de su chaqueta de motociclista dejando ver una camisa de manga corta blanca que le quedaba demasiado bien pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

\- Date por muerta - y comenzo a correr en dirección hacía donde se encontraba por lo que ella trago duro y comenzo a correr, esperaba que su enfermedad no se hiciera presente por el momento, ladeo la cabeza mirando a este que le seguía el paso, esquivo unos árboles para que este se entretuviera en los mismos cuando lo vio demasiado cerca, salto algunas ramas de árbol y entonces este se avalanzo por completo tacleandola con fuerza pero antes de lo mismo la giro para quedar frente a frente.

El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones en ese momento - Q-Quitate... m-me estas lastimando - trato de que este se apartara pero condujo sus manos a sus muñecas para que no se soltara - Te dije que te iba a matar, no soy el mismo niño dulce que conociste Sakuno, bajo ningún concepto tolero que me alguien me alce una mano, ni siquiera mi novia así que necesito que te disculpes ahora - una de sus manos viajo hacía su cuello, bien, ese no era el Chotarou que ella había conocido, al parecer ambos habían cambiado pero ella no le tenía miedo, nada de miedo.

\- Q-Que te quites, no te tengo miedo, así que quitate - trato de levantarse pero este en un movimiento ágil la inmovilizo de las caderas mientras soltaba su muñeca y apretaba un poco más su cuello, era como un maldito loco y quería que justo en ese momento la soltara, su otra mano viajo hacía su blusa, se removio tratando de quitarselo pero su cuello fue más apretado.

\- A-Apartate... C-Chotarou - este la miro fijamente mientras soltaba su cuello y apartaba su mano de su blusa, la miro con un semblante completamente serio y al mismo tiempo dulce - ¿Porqué no te brillan los ojos? - pregunto y ella aprovecho justo ese momento para tirar de su muñeca e intentar golpearlo pero este fue más rápido al tomarla en el vuelo y sostenerla por el cuello de nueva cuenta.

\- P-Porque la persona que amaba me destrozo con tan solo diez años, era una niña y no sabía que era el amor pero ahora lo sé y sé que tú nunca lo has sentido, ni siquiera con la novia que tienes así que sueltame ahora - este le mando una mirada de altanería y ella temblo un poco - Conozco el amor, con Haera lo siento, no lo sentí contigo porque en realidad nunca me gustaste, éramos niños tienes razón y porque éramos niños solo sentíamos cariño pero ahí esta la novedad, ni siquiera sentía cariño por ti... solo lástima - hablo claramente este mientras la soltaba, creía que no iba a doler pero el dolor era horrible.

Lo observo levantarse y comenzar con su camino mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, bien, él quería jugar y lastimarla pues ella también lo sabía hacer por eso no dudo ni un momento en levantarse y subirse a su espalda mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! - con lo que no contaba era que este la tomara con fuerza de las piernas para colocarlas sobre su cintura y cayera con ella hacía atrás, gimio de dolor cuando sintio el peso del peliplateado sobre su cuerpo.

El aire le falto y este aprovecho ese justo momento para girar y quedar de frente a ella, la tomo de ambas piernas para que quedaran alrededor de su cintura mientras la tomaba de los cabellos con fuerza, trato de soltarse pero este la tomo del mentón para acercarse demasiado a sus labios - A-Aparta, no quiero que me  
beses - le declaro y este tan solo sonrió para rozar con su nariz sus labios, se removio como una serpiente pero este no la solto en ningún momento y ya se estaba desesperando.

\- Antes era lo que más deseabas, si mal no recuerdo fui tú primer beso y ahora que estas aquí, quiero ser el primero en besarte - abrio los ojos cuando este junto sus labios mientras la sostenía por el cabello, apreto los labios pero este mordio su labio y por autoreflejo entreabrio los labios lo suficiente como para este entrara en su boca, había extrañado tanto sus labios aunque antes eran besos inocentes pero ahora era completamente diferente porque él sabía besar muy bien, le entraban celos de saber con quien o con quienes mejor dicho había aprendido a besar de esa manera por lo que le mordio el labio con fuerza y este se separo de inmediato con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- M-Merecido te lo tienes... ¡imbécil! - le grito mientras lo empujaba con las piernas para levantarse, le dolía la espalda pero aún así camino con prisas, tomo su bolso y busco su celular cuando sintio que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, quería que la dejara de molestar.

\- Te repites mucho Riuzaky... creí haberte dicho que odiaba que me golpearan - y de pronto dejo de sentir el piso cuando este la cargo por el hombro mientras una de sus manos viajaba descaradamente hacía su trasero, lo comenzo a golpear en la espalda queriendo que la soltara pero este apreto el paso ignorando sus gritos, se detuvieron delante de un deportivo descapotable, ni siquiera lo había visto al llegar, este abrio la puerta del asiento del copiloto y la avento metiendo su bolso en los asientos traseros.

Lo observo rodear el auto mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, al final lo observo entrar al asiento de copiloto y encender el auto - Iremos a una cita - señalo este y ella encarno una ceja - Te odio - le espeto mirando por la ventana tratando de no verlo en lo absoluto pero si que sintió cuando este sonrió ladinamente - Algún día te lo vas a creer - aseguro este emprendiendo la marcha, ella tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, no pensaba hablar con él en lo absoluto. 

* * *

El auto se detuvo poco a poco y ella miro en donde se encontraban, parecía ser un lugar solitario aunque habían algunas personas por no decir muchas que de inmediato rodearon el auto y todas esas personas vestían como él, como motociclistas, incluso las chicas lucían como ellos, ¿dónde la había llevado? - ¡El campeón ha llegado y no en una moto! - una persona grito por un megafono y ella ladeo la cabeza, todo el mundo los veía - ¿A d-dónde me trajiste? - pregunto aferrandose al asiento por si la obligaba a bajar pero no lo iba a hacer bajo ningún concepto.

\- ¿Te confundiste? Dije que "iríamos a una cita" pero no precisamente nosotros, ¿ves a esa chica?... es mi novia Haera - no quizo voltear y no lo iba a hacer, no quería verla porque posiblemente la hiciera sentirse menos y no le iba a dar ese privilegio, no a él, antes muerta - Llevame a casa o tú padre se enterara de esto - gruño sin voltear a donde se encontraba cuando sintio un tirón en el mentón que la hizo voltear a donde la misma se encontraba.

La miro como si nada, como si fuera menor que ella, vestía una chaqueta de cuero que se ajustaba a su figura de adolescente, unos pantalones entubados que la hacían lucir bien por mucho que le costara admitirlo, su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto, sus ojos cafés la miraban con furia pero al mismo tiempo con dolor, lo más seguro era que ella supiera de su "compromiso" y aunque sonara mal, le gustaba verla sufrir.

\- Ahora sabes porque no me gustas tú, ella es más hermosa que tú, bueno de hecho ella es más que tú, ahora vas a ser una buena niña y bajaras del auto para que esperes a que termine mi carrera donde participare con mi novia y después iremos a comer con todos mis amigos que son estos y entonces te llevare a casa, tu pagaras tu comida... baja - señalo este y Sakuno lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo completamente descolocado por lo que se cruzo de brazos y nego con la cabeza, por supuesto que no iba a bajar, ella se iba a quedar allí le gustara o no.

\- No voy a bajar, llevame a casa - lo señalo con el dedo mirando a las personas que los veían con burla o al menos a ella porque las miradas dirigidas a él eran llenas de respeto - Baja del auto, te llevare a casa cuando termine mis cosas, sera al anochecer - este bajo del auto y ella lo miro incrédula, la pelirroja quien era su novia corrio donde él para besarlo en sus narices como demostrandole que poco le importaba su prescencia, se obligo a calmarse y se enterro las uñas en las palmas de las manos para sentir otro tipo de dolor, noto que las manos de él descendían por su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ootori te estas tardando demasiado! - grito un chico y él la miro con una ceja encarnada, se estiro para tomar su bolso y bajo del auto, este la miro con satisfacción y ella miro a la concurrencia que la miraban como si quisieran matarla, los rodeo y comenzo con su camino, ella no pensaba quedarse - Te vas a perder - ladeo la cabeza mirando al peliplateado que abrazaba por la espalda a su novia.

Solo se encogio de hombros y continuo con su camino, el tiempo pasaba rápido, el atardecer se podía ver en el cielo, era un bonito espectáculo aunque en esos momentos ella no quería verlo - Que se pierda, una persona engreída y maldita menos en el mundo - giro el cuerpo mirando a la pelirroja que había dicho eso, Ootori beso su mejilla y un recuerdo vago acudio a su mente... sangre, un cristal, hospital, psicológo... se obligo a calmarse y se giro de nueva cuenta siguiendo con su camino.

En ningún momento volteo hacía atrás, solo tomo de su bolso sus pastillas y la botella de agua, bebio como desesperada y sintió el viento en sus cabellos, no se iba a perder, en momentos como esos era bueno tener un celular, le haría una pequeña broma a Ootori como pago por humillarla delante de tanta gente porque o sí, ella sabía que la noticia de su futuro matrimonio había salido en diarios, revistas e internet y estaba completamente segura de que lo había hecho con el propósito de lastimarla, lo había logrado pero no se lo iba a demostrar. 

* * *

Se acomodo en las piernas de Keigo y tomo aire - ¿Cómo van tus ataques? - pregunto este acariciando su cabello mientras ella cerraba un poco los ojos - Bien... hoy tuve un recuerdo de aquellos años - comento y este se alarmo de inmediato provocando que cayera al suelo, gimio de dolor y el castaño la ayudo a reacomodarse en el sófa de su habitación - No pienses en ello, te hace daño, no quiero verte mal - aseguro este mientras besaba su mejilla con suavidad, Sakuno se sento correctamente en el sófa para subir sus piernas y juntarlas de manera que quedo abrazadas a las mismas.

\- Estuve pensando en esa época, en lo que me llevo a atentar ante mi vida, cuando voy al psicológo solo contesto lo que me dice pero a ciencia cierta nunca le digo la razón, estoy segura de que no es por mi enfermedad, ni siquiera por mis padres pero quiza... sea por él, ¿crees qué eso es malo Keigo? - pregunto enterrando la cabeza en sus piernas sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

Keigo era la única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente, era su hermano, no de sangre pero de corazón - Tenías diez años, recuerdo que siempre estabas tras de él y que Ootori siempre te cuidaba pero en un momento te dijo e hizo cosas feas, no se porque, creo que ni tú misma lo sabes, te lastimo tanto siendo una niña de diez años, después simplemente te fuiste a Los Ángeles, cuando tu cuidador me llamo diciendo que con tan solo doce años estabas tomando pastillas para dormir me preocupe por eso fui directamente hacía ti, me entere que desde que habías llegado ahí no comías bien, llorabas todo el tiempo, eras una sombra de mi Sakuno, volví por cuestiones de la empresa de mi padre y más tarde me entere de que habías atentado con tu vida en repetidas ocasiones, la más grave fue al  
cortarte las venas, tus padres ni siquiera saben eso, contrate al mejor círujano para que te atendiera y no tienes cicatrices pero las tienes en el corazón, Saku creo que es hora de que olvides a Ootori - aseguro este mientras ella lo veía a los ojos con lágrimas retenidas.

\- L-Lo a-amo - le aseguro con una sonrisa triste y este tan solo se inclino para rozar sus labios con los suyos mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas como las que ella estaba derramando, ese tema siempre lograba hacerla llorar porque solo ellos dos sabían aquel episodio en su vida, su cuidador en Los Ángeles había muerto hace seis meses así que solo quedaban ambos con ese secreto, se abrazo como una niña pequeña al castaño que la sostuvo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

A este le había sorprendido verla con la mejilla derecha hinchada, sabía que había si el padre de la cobriza y eso le molestaba demasiado, el imbécil que tenía por futuro esposo la había llevado a un lugar donde personas horribles estaban y lo peor era que la había dejado andar sola por las calles, ya eran las diez de la noche, oficialmente el primer día de su futura boda estaba por terminar y él no quería dejarla.

Sakuno se separo besando su mejilla mirando su reloj - Supongo que es hora de que vuelva - señalo esta tomando su bolso para levantarse del sófa - Si quieres puedes quedarte - aseguro este pero la cobriza negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa triste se instalaba en sus labios - Sabes que no puedo, no puedo involucrarte en esto, es el primer día, podre con los que quedan - beso con suavidad sus labios, era un gesto de cariño entre "hermanos", el castaño la abrazo queriendo protegerla de todo lo malo pero solo le quedo verla partir, sabía que no se iría en ningún auto, sino caminando y en esos momentos él pagaría por ver la cara de Ootori. 

* * *

Su padre lo iba a matar, eso iba a pasar, eran las diez de la noche y se le había pasado la hora estando con Haera y con sus amigos en la pizzería cercana a la pista de carreras, lo más seguro era que Sakuno ya les hubiera dicho a los adultos lo que había pasado y él realmente no deseaba regaños, estaciono la moto delante de la casa de Sakuno y subio los escalones de prisa, antes de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrio y se encontro con el semblante desesperado de la madre de la cobriza.

\- ¡Ootori-kun gracias al cielo! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! Estabamos preocupados por ustedes y... ¿dónde esta Sakuno? - ese era el pequeño detalle que ella no estaba con él, un momento... si no estaba con él y no había llegado a casa, ¿dónde estaba?, miles de pensamientos malos pasaron por su cabeza pero realmente esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado al monstruo porque de lo contrario el regaño lo recibiría él y de verdad que no quería más problemas con su padre así que se le ocurrio... mentir porque después de todo nada malo pasaría, ¿o sí?.

\- No quizo ir conmigo a una cita, trate de llevarla pero ella solo se bajo del auto y se fue - sintio la mirada del padre de ella hecha una furia, no le iba pasar nada a Sakuno así que era una mentira piadosa... justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta y por ella entro la aludida quien lo miraba con auténtica seriedad - Padre... - y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el padre de la misma había cruzado media sala a su encuentro para abofetearla fuertemente en la mejilla derecha, sintio un temblor cuando la vio con la cabeza ladeada y con mechones de cabello desordenados, su padre la miraba con furia contenida.

\- Sube a tu habitación ahora, no puedo creer que dejaras solo a Chotarou-kun, ¡¿qué diablos sucede contigo?! - le pregunto con una furia tremenda, incluso las venas de su cuello se notaban, ella giro la cabeza poco a poco viendolo, su mejilla estaba completamente morada y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su mentón, lo miro con una leve sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza, sabía que había mentido, lo había descubierto.

\- Me creo tu hija - contesto ella y el padre de la misma la tomo con fuerza de los cabellos mientras su padre lo tomo por el antebrazo - Vamos - quería quedarse a decirles que había sido una mentira pero fue demasiado tarde cuando fue jalado por guardias que lo sacaron de allí, al cerrarse de la puerta escucho gritos, llantos y algunas cosas rompiendose, no quizo saber que pasaba pero se daba una idea, quiza había perdido la mínima oportunidad de que ella dejara a un lado el matrimonio o quiza había ganado esa batalla, esperaba que fuera la segunda. 

* * *

Le costaba respirar, claro que recordaba aquellos maltratos de su padre pero eran mínimas cosas, regaños con voz grave pero nunca golpes hasta ese mismo día, curioso que se hubiera ido durante seis años para regresar y ser golpeada justo como lo había sido, a su madre era a quien golpeaba cuando era una niña, nadie sabía eso salvo la familia de Ootori por ser la más allegada, nadie más lo sabía o al menos eso creía su padre porque Keigo si que lo sabía, ella le contaba todo pero esto no lo haría.

Tenía como mínimo dos costillas rotas, eso había dicho el médido de cabecera, un amigo cercano de su madre, tenía un leve corte en la frente producto del golpe con el filo de la mesa, un labio cortado y una esguince leve en la muñeca derecha, no quería llorar pero le era inevitable, las lágrimas salían solas, quería detenerlas pero no podía, no entendía porque él había mentido o quiza si... él en verdad la odiaba.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien así? ¿Porqué no podía dejar de amarlo? Quería, de verdad quería pero le era imposible, la sola idea la mataba, le aterraba por completo, escucho unos toquidos en su puerta y se dio la vuelta - S-Sakuno... alguien quiere verte, tú padre ha dado la órden de que a si sea - no contesto, su madre no la había defendido, quiza le tenía miedo a su padre y una parte de ella la entendía pero la otra no, la puerta se abrio y después se cerro, quien fuera que era lo quería lejos.

Miro el reloj digital que se encontraba al lado, las once con doce minutos, era demasiado tarde para dormir, cerro los ojos respirando pero el dolor le arranco un quejido de dolor - Es mi culpa - abrio los ojos al identificar la voz, quizo levantarse y golpearlo pero se quedo quieta, sinceramente no pensaba hacer nada con respecto a él, ya estaba cansada de verdad - No pense que esto iba a suceder - se mantuvo quieta pero sabía que él no se iba a ir por lo que se levanto con dificultad viendolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Quiero descansar... vete - necesitaba una buena ducha por lo que se coloco las pantuflas y giro el cuerpo con dirección a su baño privado - No esperaba que te golpeara... ¿estás bien? - apreto los puños, si alzaba la voz o mejor dicho si a él le alzaba la voz su padre estaría más que furioso por lo que se contuvo - T-Tú sabías que él haría esto, no mientas, conoces a mi padre, ¿querías verme así?, pues ya me viste así que vete con tu novia pelirroja y dejame en paz - le espeto señalando la puerta pero este no se inmuto y ella de verdad quería golpearlo hasta casi matarlo.

Lo miro con los ojos llorosos aunque sabía que las lágrimas secas estaban en sus mejillas - Yo de verdad no sabía que esto iba a pasar, quiero disculparme contigo - aseguro este y ella ya no lo soporto, exploto, camino como pudo hasta donde él y lo abofeteo de lleno, esperaba que nadie estuviera escuchando porque si no iba a estar en más graves problemas y sinceramente no deseaba más.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? El Chotarou que conocí cuando tenía diez años era un buen niño, era mi primer amor y de pronto me dejaste sola, me gritaste cosas horribles, me hiciste cosas horribles y ahora eres un patán porque eso es justo lo que eres, vienes y te disculpas conmigo por tu mentira, yo no me fui y te deje plantado, yo no te dije que no quería ir a una cita contigo, fuiste tú quien me llevo a una cita con su novia, quien me humillo delante de todos sus amigos, quien me hizo caminar hasta aquí entre el frío, fuiste tú quien me ha lastimado este día, tengo dos costillas rotas y estos golpes pero el golpe que no ves es el de mi corazón, y-yo realmente te amaba, mentí cuando dije que no era así pero lo hago... t-te a-amo pero te voy a olvidar, eso voy a hacer, te voy a olvidar, no pienso contraer  
matrimonio contigo así los dos seremos felices, era lo que querías pues lo vas a tener... t-te voy a olvidar así que puedes irte - giro el cuerpo limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras que habían bajado por sus mejillas...

Una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca para girarla y antes de darse cuenta este la atrajo por la nuca para besarla pero no era un beso de compasión, era un beso lleno de sinceridad, un beso de desesperación, un beso de anhelo porque los dos se estaban besando con el alma aunque aún no lo supieran, y la desesperación de él logro invadirla por completo que le devolvio el beso con la misma desesperación, y antes de darse cuenta ella estaba contra la pared y él la tomaba de la cadera clavando sus uñas en la misma.

Y mucho antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta ella tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura mientras él invadía cada centímetro de su boca marcandola como suya, nunca había sentido esa corriente cuando besaba a Haera pero la sentía con Sakuno, algo que lo llenaba por completo, que lo satisfacía por completo, le quito todo el aire para convertirlo en suyo porque sus labios lo llamaban y no quería separarse de los mismos, ella era suya, solo suya.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque estaba pensado eso pero poco le importaba, se separo de ella jadeando y junto su frente con la de la cobriza tratando de recobrar los sentidos - No, no me vas a olvidar... me hare cargo por esto a partir de mañana, es una promesa pero no... me olvides - y no dejo que contestara hasta volver a besarla de nueva cuenta con desesperación...

Era el primer día, un día que marcaba el inicio de dos puntos, el primero: el perdón porque ella sin darse cuenta lo había perdonado, puede que el beso influenciara en su relación o puede que no pero el amor que sentía por él era tan inmenso que perdonaba su mentira; el segundo punto era: la promesa, él realmente estaba siendo egoísta con Sakuno porque la idea de que ella lo olvidara había removido algo, algo que desconocía por completo pero no quería sentir así que iba a cumplir su promesa, la iba a recompensar por la mentira dicha, solo esperaba no enamorarse de ella porque en verdad estaba enamorado de Haera pero era solo el primer día, en los siguientes no se iba a dejar llevar o al menos... eso esperaba.

**¿Qué podía pasar en el segundo día?... **

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**30 Días  
**

**Capítulo II**

Se removio en la cama escuchando un quejido de parte de alguien, espera, ¿un quejido?, se levanto de prisa sobre la cama y se quejo cuando el dolor en las costillas le causo una punzada terrible en el abdomen - ¿Qué diablos haces? - giro la cabeza mirando al peliplateado que la miraba con irritación - ¿Q-Qué haces en mi cama? - pregunto tratando de bajarse de la cama fallando en el intento al caer al suelo estrepitosamente gimiendo de dolor - Eres realmente tonta - unas manos pasaron por su cadera sujetandola con fuerza, sintio el calor del cuerpo de Chotarou que la miraba con sueño y con una leve pizca de furia.

Sintio la cama de nueva cuenta y lo miro - N-No contestaste mi pregunta - quería no sonar nerviosa o tartamudear pero como estaba herida en esos momentos sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen intento y realmente no le gustaba mucho eso - Estaba durmiendo Sakuno, durmiendo, la gente normal duerme, aún es temprano así que duerme - le señalo mientras se adentraba de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué me das órdenes? Fuera de mi cama - le señalo recuperando la postura para que este la fulminara con la mirada, lo vio estirar la mano y enseñarle el despertador, eran las cuatro de la mañana pero a ella le parecía mucho más tarde - Es la última vez que lo repito, duermete - le espeto este mientras dejaba el despertador en su lugar y se giraba jalando los edredones consigo, lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro y como último recurso lo golpeo en la espalda con el puño escuchando un gruñido de parte de Ootori que se levanto para verla con verdadera furia.

\- Dije... fuera de mi cama - arremetio de nueva cuenta, lo observo encarnar una ceja mientras una leve sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios, antes de darse cuenta una de las manos de él la jalo hacía el medio de la cama para que la otra la colocara por completo recostada sobre la superficie blanda de la misma, este con un movimiento rápido se coloco encima y la miro con enojo.

\- Si no quieres dormir, bien, entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa - abrio los ojos sorprendida pero antes de contestarle este acorto la distancia juntando sus labios mientras una de sus manos viajaba por dentro de la pijama, se removio porque no quería eso y este se separo del beso mirandola con burla - Es la última vez que lo digo, duerme, mañana es un día largo o al menos sera uno - bajo de su cuerpo para recostarse en el otro lado de la cama con gesto cansado.

Se quedo quieta y solo sintio los edredones sobre su cuerpo, cerro los ojos para dormir, lo menos que necesitaba era que este hiciera algo como eso de nueva cuenta pero el asunto era que no podía dormir no porque no quisiera o no pudiera sino porque el reciente beso la había dejado demasiado aturdida y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho así que no iba a dormir mucho ese día. 

* * *

Gruño al escuchar su celular, giro el cuerpo observando dormir a Sakuno, su mejilla derecha ya no estaba hinchada, tenía una gasa en la lateral izquierda de la frente, había dicho que tenía dos costillas rotas, miro la venda alrededor de su muñeca derecha, el corte en el labio se notaba un poco, su padre no se había medido ni siquiera un poco, el sonido de una llamada lo distrajo, se levanto con cuidado notando que la cobriza se quejaba tiernamente al haber jalado demasiado los edredones, la cubrio con suavidad para tomar su celular y ver el número de Haera, suspiro un poco entrando al sanitario para contestar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto mirando por la puerta por si la cobriza despertaba - Si, sucede algo, tienes una carrera en media hora y ni siquiera estas aquí Chotarou - se le había olvidado por completo siendo sinceros, lo menos que necesitaba justo en ese momento era dejar a Sakuno sola, era la única carrera que era en la mañana porque la ruta terminaba cerca del mar, respiro hondo calmandose.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué aposte? - pregunto notando que la cobriza se removía en la cama mientras se estiraba tiernamente, ¡Dios!, a él nunca nada le había parecido tierno hasta ahora - Dinero, poco de hecho - contesto su novia, noto que se estaba desesperando - No podre ir Haera, lo siento, mi padre quiere que asista a una reunión con él - bien, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero era por una buena causa, quería estar todo el día con la cobriza, se lo debía después de todo.

\- ¿Estás con ella? ¿Esto tiene qué ver con ella? - noto el tono quebradizo en la voz de su novia y quería golpearse por hacerle eso - No, no estoy con ella, ahora mismo ella esta castigada según su padre y francamente no me importa - aseguro mientras notaba que Sakuno giraba en la cama gimiendo de dolor por lo que se apresuro a buscar unas pastillas, tomo unas que él tomaba cuando peleaba para observar si no se despertaba - ¿No me mientes? - escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, eso iba a terminar de mal en peor sino colgaba.

\- No, tengo que irme, lo siento - colgo apagando su celular para salir del sanitario y correr a abrir la puerta, observo a la madre de la cobriza que se veía un poco preocupada - ¿E-Ella ya desperto? - pregunto la misma y nego con la cabeza, observo detrás de la misma a una de las mucamas que traía una maleta consigo - T-Tu padre envio algo de ropa... si se despierta dile que su padre lo siente - sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza para tomar la maleta que la mucama le extendio.

\- Pasare todo el día con ella empezando desde el desayuno sino les molesta - a la madre de la cobriza se le iluminaron los ojos al decirle sobre sus planes - Gracias, de verdad gracias... su padre estara aquí en la noche esperandolos, quiere hablar con ambos - asintió para girar el cuerpo y cerrar la puerta, dejo la maleta en el suelo y alzo la vista observando que Sakuno estaba sentada en la cama con una mano en el costado derecho, donde seguramente tenía las dos costillas rotas que le había dicho durante la noche.

Camino hasta la mesa de centro para llenar un vaso de agua con la jarra que se encontraba al lado, tomo una pastilla y se la entrego a la cobriza que lo miro desconfiada - Es para el dolor, necesito que estes bien para el día de hoy - le aseguro mientras ella tomaba el vaso y se llevaba la pastilla a la boca, la observo colocar una cara de amargura y se le hizo inevitablemente adorable, era muy linda para su propio bien, coloco la maleta en uno de los sillones y miro lo que había adentro, ropa para cambiarse, su padre en verdad estaba medio desesperado porque contrayeran matrimonio lo más pronto posible.

\- Me dare una ducha, oficialmente hoy tenemos una cita... solo ambos - tomo su celular para hablar con Haera antes de ducharse, escucho un leve quejido de parte de la cobriza al recostarse de nuevo, no supo porque pero solo regreso para tomarla del mentón haciendo que girara la cabeza para verlo, se veía confundida, sus ojos estaban brillando un poco más de nuevo y eso le gustaba mucho.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos y junto sus labios, noto la resistencia en ella por esa razón paso una de sus manos por su nuca, la atrajo más hacía si para aumentar la intensidad del beso, se aseguro de no lastimar su labio pero se separo observando que ella estaba un poco sonrojada por lo acontecido - No te duermas, después de ducharte nos iremos - beso su frente para caminar a la ducha, penso que ella lo iba a golpear porque después de todo tenía novia pero no parecía importarle por el momento y eso estaba bien, estaba ansiando la cita que iban a tener. 

* * *

Se llevo varios dedos a los labios, la cálidez seguía allí, ese beso la había dejado anonadada y eso no podía ser así, se levanto con cuidado para buscar el bolso que llevaría, abrio el del día anterior y paso sus pastillas al mismo, no podía pasarle un accidente, Ootori no debía saber bajo ningún motivo que estaba enferma, cerro el bolso después de meter la cartera y su celular cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrio, giro la cabeza sin pensar y observo al peliplateado que solo usaba una toalla cubriendo su cintura.

De inmediato tomo lo que iba a vestir para correr como loca a la ducha, cerro la puerta con seguro y se dispuso a tomar una ducha con calma, se miro en el espejo observando el corte en la frente, le iba a doler hasta el alma, se despojo de la ropa poco a poco notando el leve moretón en el costado derecho, entro a la ducha y siseo de dolor, dejo escapar un grito de dolor sujetandose fuertemente de los azulejos tratando de calmar su respiración, el agua caliente haciendo contacto con su piel le dolía horrible.

\- Sakuno... ¿estás bien? - era la voz de Chotarou, se mordio el labio tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible, como último recurso jalo una toalla y la coloco entre sus labios para moderla y no gritar de nueva cuenta - Sakuno - tomo aire con calma, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era que él entrara por la fuerza a la ducha - E-Estoy bien - le aseguro al mismo colocandose de nueva cuenta la toalla entre los labios para seguir tomando una ducha, le dolía horriblemente el cuerpo.

El corte en la ceja no era tan profundo pero ardía mucho, el moretón en el costado derecho era el que más le dolía en esos momentos, tomo una toalla con prisas para comenzar a secarse apartando la que tenía entre los labios, seco su cabello con calma para comenzar a vestirse, el pantalón de mezclilla de color rosa claro cubría un poco la venda del tobillo que se había lastimado antes de llegar a su casa después de caer en lo que parecía un bache.

Se coloco una blusa strapless de color blanca que se ajustaba a sus pechos y que le daba la comodidad de no lastimar sus costados, ajusto la venda en la muñeca derecha para que la lesión no continuara y se coloco algunas pulseras sobre la misma, ajusto la gasa en la frente dando un suspiro para acomodarse el cabello de manera que no se notara demasiado, el corte en el labio no se veía mucho así que estaba bien, tomo el suéter de color blanco con bordes rosas para colocarselo y salio de la ducha en busca de sus zapatos.

\- Ven - se asusto levemente por el tono de voz de Ootori, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a una reacción cuando este la jalo de la muñeca derecha y sujeto con cuidado la muñeca lastimada - Si usas tantas pulseras solo te haras más daño - aseguro retirandolas con calma para dejarlas en la mesa del centro de la habitación, la cobriza solo lo miro con calma observando que este soltaba su mano, dio un paso hacía atrás pero este la sujeto por la cintura con suavidad.

\- Si alguien te ve así en la calle a mi lado, creera que te golpeé - aseguro el peliplateado para caminar hacía su armario, rebusco en sus cosas y aunque ella quería decirle que no lo hiciera las palabras no salían de su boca, regreso con una bufanda que le coloco con cuidado para no lastimarla, acomodo un poco su cabello para asentir - Es hora de irnos - la tomo con suavidad de la mano y ella tomo el bolso para salir de la habitación, la mansión se escuchaba por completo calmada, como si nadie estuviera en la misma.

La cobriza dio un leve suspiro mientras era conducida por el peliplateado que iba calmado, bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio hasta llegar a la sala, se giro un poco para observar el comedor desde allí, no había nadie, la mano de él tironeo de su cuerpo para continuar con la caminata, salieron de la casa en completo silencio, observo el auto de Ootori quien la guio al mismo en silencio, abrio la puerta para que se subiera y en ese momento el celular de él sonó.

Lo observo suspirar mientras ella entraba y él cerro la puerta, lo observo revolverse un poco el cabello - ¿Cuándo dije eso? - de alguna manera sabía con quien estaba hablando, no era como si pudiera olvidar que tenía una novia, sin embargo, le había permitido besarla y era eso lo que la estaba preocupando demasiado - No te muevas de allí - giro la cabeza mientras él colgaba y abría la puerta observandola con enojo.

\- Vendre en dos horas, hablo en serio - bajo del auto y solo paso de su lado comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida de la mansión, sinceramente no le apetecía quedarse allí, sintio que él la sujetaba por el brazo para hacerle girar el cuerpo - Espera aquí, vendre por ti - negó con la cabeza mientras se soltaba del agarre y lo miraba directamente a los ojos - Ella es tu novia - fue lo único que dijo para continuar con su camino, escucho un golpe y después el sonido del auto en marcha, lo observo pasar a su lado y solo bajo la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio para no llorar.

Continuo con su camino girando un poco el cuerpo para observar la mansión, le parecía más fría de lo normal, siguio con pasos calmados cuando sintio un leve dolor en las costillas, dio un leve suspiro y solo siguio con su camino, Keigo estaría en su empresa y Seiichi en alguno de sus partidos, realmente no iba a poder estar con alguien ese día, se relajo mientras salía de la mansión y giro la cabeza en ambas direcciones, no conocía mucho por ahí y si quería salir necesitaba un auto pero no estaba en condiciones de conducir por lo que solo giro hacía la derecha mientras escuchaba música y emprendio el camino a donde fuera. 

* * *

Apreto el volante con fuerza, no entendía porque se sentía culpable, Haera era su prioridad, era su novia pero al ver como Sakuno solo caminaba con pasos calmados queriendo alejarse de su casa había removido algo dentro de él, siguio conduciendo, sentía deseos de volver pero no lo haría, giro hacía la derecha y se detuvo en un semáforo, observo su celular y estuvo tentado a llamarla pero solo continuo con el camino sin pensar en la cobriza, observo a algunas parejas tomados de la mano, él deseaba estar así con su novia no con la cobriza.

Giro hacía la derecha haciendo chirriar las llantas centrandose en el camino, se detuvo delante de una pizzería y bajo colocandose los lentes obscuros observando a su novia quien de inmediato corrio a abrazarlo mientras lloraba, alguien lo empujo por detrás haciendo que se hiciera hacía delante escuchando un quejido de parte de su novia - No te muevas de allí Sakuno - abrio los ojos de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, miro de espaldas al sujeto, era rubio y vestía un traje negro.

Lo siguio con la mirada observando que subía a un deportivo descapotable blanco y emprendía la marcha, se estaba haciendo ideas, no era la Sakuno que él conocía, estaba bien, estaba seguro de ello - Haera estoy aquí... contigo - la pelirroja alzo su mirada, sus ojos cafés lo miraban con dolor por lo que solo la atrajo para besarla con fuerza, la amaba, estaba completamente seguro de ello, la separo con suavidad para comenzar a caminar hacía dentro del establecimiento - ¿E-Estabas con ella? - descendio la mirada hacía su novia que iba con la mirada baja.

Negó con la cabeza a pesar de estar mintiendo y noto que ella sonreía, le gustaba verla sonreir, odiaba verla llorar por su culpa - No contraere matrimonio con ella Haera, te amo a ti, iré en contra de mi padre y de quien sea pero no pienso ser esposo de alguien como ella, ¿entiendes? - la pelirroja asintió efusivamente mientras él besaba su frente para abrazarla con fuerza, era la mujer de su vida y la iba a proteger de todos y de todo costara lo que costara. 

* * *

Miro su celular, Liu estaba en Japón, era toda una sorpresa, sabía porque lo había llamado, no le había dicho a Keigo que era su médico en Los Ángeles y por ende este sabía todo lo que pasaba con ella, la había acompañado en tantas ocasiones al psicológo solo para tratar de confortarla de alguna manera, miro la avenida que estaba casi vacía, era demasiado temprano y era una zona residencial así que siempre solía estar así de calmado, quería ver de nuevo a Liu, lo necesitaba más que nunca porque estaba completamente segura de que iba a atentar contra su vida sino lo veía.

Limpio varias lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, Chotarou la había preferido por unos momentos pero la magia se había roto cuando su novia pelirroja lo había llamado, era obvio que ella era más importante para él y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo sabía que dolía demasiado, miro la pantalla de su celular cuando el sonido de un auto llamo su atención, guardo su celular observando que del mismo bajaba la persona que estaba esperando.

Su cabello rubio siempre le había gustado demasiado, era como un modelo de hecho, contaba con 20 años, era cuatro años mayor pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto, este cerro la puerta y corrio donde ella para jalarla de la mano y abrazarla con fuerza, lo sujeto de la espalda con cuidado sintiendo como la apretaba, un quejido de dolor salio de sus labios y el rubio de inmediato se separo, observo sus ojos grises viendola con preocupación, siempre le había sorprendido que fuera de China y hablara demasiado bien tantos idiomas que a ciencia cierta no podrías saber de que país provenía.

\- ¿T-Tú... - negó con la cabeza de inmediato medio sonriendo, se mordio ligeramente el labio y este la sujeto del mentón pasando algunos dedos por el mismo para que dejara de moderlo - Mi padre - contesto con calma notando que este apretaba los puños enojado por esa revelación, él también sabía del maltrato de su padre pero a su madre, hasta ahora era la única vez que la golpeaba, lo observo respirar para calmarse.

\- ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Escapaste de casa? - negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con los ojos acuosos, solo quería un lugar donde estar tranquila - Mi casa no esta lejos, vamos - la tomo de la mano entrelazando los dedos para avanzar al vehículo, como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta para cerrarla una vez estuviera dentro, rodeo el auto y subio en el asiento de piloto encendiendo el motor pero giro la cabeza para verla recostada en el asiento con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cómo te va con la persona qué sera tu futuro esposo? ¿Te trata bien? - abrio los ojos y miro al ojigris que estaba claramente esperando una respuesta, sonrió levemente encogiendose de hombros - Tiene una novia, supongo que esta bien - no quería decirle que estaba todo mal porque le dolía verlo con alguien más, solo quería descansar un poco - No te creo así que hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos - asintió cerrando los ojos mientras el auto emprendía la marcha hacía la casa del rubio. 

* * *

Tomo la mano de Haera cuando su celular sonó, solto su mano pero ella lo miro disgustado por lo que la sujeto de nuevo con fuerza, en verdad estaba demasiado celosa - Ootori-kun, necesitamos que tú y Sakuno esten de regreso ahora mismo, mi esposo quiere hablar con ambos - se detuvo por completo ante esa petición, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, ni siquiera sabía donde estaban - N-No creo que eso sea posible - miro a la pelirroja que lo miraba desconcertada, eso no estaba bien.

\- Los esperamos en diez minutos - la madre de la cobriza colgó sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, miro a Haera que claramente esperaba una respuesta pero no sabía que decirle - Mi padre, esta colocando demasiado presión sobre unos documentos de los que me hizo hacerme cargo - ella asintió con la cabeza convencida para sonreirle - La empresa de tu padre no queda lejos, te acompañare y esperare en el auto - señalo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Asintió demasiado nervioso para encaminarla, eso iba a terminar de mal en peor, si el padre de la cobriza la lastimaba de nueva cuenta estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo iba a odiar y por alguna extraña razón no quería que fuera de esa manera, se detuvo frente al auto y ayudo a subir a su novia con una sonrisa, cerro los ojos por un momento, esperaba que ella no lo odiara más de lo que ya lo odiaba - Iremos a la casa de unos amigos de mi padre, estare un tiempo allí, ¿me vas a esperar? - su novia asintió con una leve sonrisa y él se subio de prisa al vehículo para emprender la marcha hacía la casa de Sakuno. 

* * *

Se removio un poco en la cama estirando los músculos - Duermes demasiado - ladeo la cabeza mirando a la derecha observando a Liu que le sonreía levemente, se sento en la cama notando que estaba dentro de los edredones - ¿Cuánto dormí? - pregunto con calma observando por la ventana que ya había obscurecido - Son las siete de la noche, ¿quieres qué te lleve a casa? - asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama tomando sus zapatos, miro su celular, nadie la había llamado, siguio por la casa al rubio que tomo su saco para colocarselo con naturalidad

\- No me gusta que uses saco - señalo mientras salían de la habitación, el ojigris la miro con una leve indignación aunque era más de broma, la tomo de la mano para bajar las escaleras y caminar por un pasillo hasta abrir la puerta principal, el aire hizo contacto con su piel y se estremecio, abordaron el auto de inmediato para emprender la marcha.

La calefacción la calentaba demasiado y agradecio eso - Tienes una cita mañana - asintió mientras miraba su celular, era obvio que él no la iba a llamar en lo absoluto, se detuvieron en un alto y suspiro un poco, algo no estaba bien, algo le decía que algo malo iba a suceder, le daba miedo - ¿Sucede algo? - giro la cabeza observando al rubio que la veía preocupado mientras emprendía de nueva cuenta la marcha, se mordio ligeramente el labio, una presión estaba en su abdomen.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte unos diez minutos en frente de mi casa? - pregunto tratando de controlar sus latidos, el corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho - El tiempo que quieras - sonrió asintiendo y antes de darse cuenta estaba entrando en la mansión, bajo del vehículo con cuidado y le sonrió al ojigris - Me estacionare  
delante de la casa, cuando me mandes un texto me ire - asintió para girar el cuerpo y camino con paso calmado hacía dentro mientras escuchaba como el auto se alejaba en la noche.

Abrio la puerta y pudo jurar que el aire estaba helado, camino directo a la sala y entendio porque tenía ese presentimiento, Ootori, su madre y padre mirandola furiosos, el padre del peliplateado mirandola disgustado, ahora entendía todo - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto con toda la calma de la que fue capaz notando como su padre se levantaba de prisa y tironeaba de su brazos, se mordio de inmediato el labio al sentir el dolor en el costado derecho.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste huir de la cita que él había planeado?! - lo sabía, él en verdad la odiaba, había sido tan tonta de nuevo al pensar que era diferente en esta ocasión - Chotarou-kun había planeado un día hermoso para ambos y tu huyes - su madre estaba igual de furiosa, miro al peliplateado que miro hacía la ventana, se solto del agarre de su padre y tomo aire, algunos recuerdos vagos acudieron a su mente y trato de calmarse, su enfermedad iba a empeorar si se estresaba demasiado.

\- Yo no huí, fue él qui... - y no termino la frase cuando su padre estampo su mano derecha sobre su mejilla derecha provocando que girara por completo la cabeza debido al impacto, el dolor recorrio todo su cuerpo y la cabeza le dio vueltas, se había olvidado por completo de tomar su medicamento, colo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su suéter y marco el uno - ¡No mientas, no se que diablos sucede contigo pero ahora mismo lo vamos a arreglar! - sintio el tirón en el cabello producto del agarre fuerte de su padre, se mordio de nuevo el labio para no gritar.

\- ¡No puede entrar aquí señor! - y antes de darse cuenta alguien tironeo de su padre estrellando su puño en el rostro del mismo y sintio las manos de Liu sobre su cintura para girarla y pegarla a su pecho - P-Pastilla - murmuro sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza horrible - ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?! - su padre se había levantado y estaba completamente segura de que estaba matando con la mirada al rubio quien beso su mejilla tratando de calmarla.

\- Intente tocarla de nuevo y juro que usare todo mi poder para acabar con su empresa - la sostuvo de la cintura para girar y caminar con ella pero sintio un tirón en su cabello que la separo del rubio quien fue golpeado por su padre mientras su madre la jalaba con demasiada fuerza - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a otro hombre frente a tu prometido?! ¡Eres una cualquiera! - su madre alzo su mano y espero el impacto que no llego, alzo la mirada y observo a Liu quien apretaba con furia la mano de su madre, giro la cabeza mirando a su padre quien estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, el padre del peliplateado estaba igual en el suelo.

\- Ni siquiera se le ocurra... hable muy en serio cuando dije que usaría todo mi poder si le levantaban de nuevo la mano y no solo hablaba de su esposo señora  
sino de usted también - el ojigris la giro con prisas para alzarla por la cadera, de inmediato enredo sus piernas en su cintura, este tomo su bolso y salieron de allí con prisas.

El aire frío hizo contacto con su piel, el aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones y se estaba sintiendo mareada, la puerta trasera del auto fue abierta y se encontro siendo recostada - Bebe - abrio la boca y cosumio las pastillas tratando de calmarse, escucho algunos gritos pero solo quería dormir un poco - No te duermas - le advirtio este mientras cerraba la puerta con prisas - ¡Si no vuelves a casa ahora, me asegurare de que termines lastimada Sakuno! - la voz de su padre sonaba más que furiosa, apreto los labios tratando de no dormirse.

\- ¡Aún así seras la esposa de Ootori, no creas que el capricho te va a durar Sakuno! - el auto emprendio la marcha y ella dejo que las lágrimas salieran por completo, Liu la miro por el espejo y solo acelero el paso, Chotarou en verdad la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que nuevamente la había lastimado de aquella manera. 

* * *

Seguía en estado de shock, no podía calmarse, estaba como ido, aquel tipo rubio la había rescatado cuando debía haber sido él quien debio detener lo que posiblemente iba a terminar en otra golpiza para ella, sin embargo, se había congelado, no había logrado reaccionar, su padre se levanto del suelo con calma mientras el padre de ella gruñía por lo bajo.

\- Arreglare esto - aseguro girando el cuerpo pero justo en ese momento tres patrullas y dos camionetas negras entraron a la mansión, el aire se le fue de los pulmones cuando vio que de todos esos autos bajaban oficiales y federales, no entendía que hacían esas personas allí - ¿El señor de la casa y la señora? ¿El señor Ootori, el padre? - todos se miraron entre sí, algo le decía que eso iba a terminar muy mal - Somos nosotros - los tres adultos dieron un paso con aires de tranquilidad, en menos de cinco segundos los tres estaban contra las camionetas siendo esposados.

\- Estan arrestados, todo lo que digan sera usado en su contra, tienen derecho a un abogado sino pueden pagar uno el estado les asignara uno - su padre estaba tratando de resistirse por lo que lo metieron de prisa a la camioneta - Llama a nuestro abogado - asintió aún aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo, las camionetas salieron de prisa y él corrio a su auto observando a Haera durmiendo, le sorprendía que no se hubiera despertado después de todo el ruido que habían hecho.

\- Haera - la llamo pero ella solo se quejo y como último recurso abordo el vehículo emprendiendo la marcha, marco el número de su abogado - ¿Qué sucede Ootori? - pregunto medio adormilado el mismo, se aseguro de que la pelirroja estuviera en verdad dormida - Arrestaron a los padres de Sakuno y a mi padre, necesito que te presentes de inmediato en el juzgado 41 - giro a la izquierda con prisas, escucho algunas cosas caerse y después el silencio.

\- Voy para allá, dime que sucedio - escucho algunos ruidos más, tomo un poco de aire, ni siquiera él sabía que había sucedido - No tengo idea, pelearon con un tipo rubio de ojos grises que defendio a Sakuno del maltrato de su padre, él solo dijo algo como que la empresa de los Riuzaky iba a caer y después la policía llego, es todo lo que sucedio - escucho el sonido del elevador y un leve grito de parte del abogado de su padre.

\- ¿Qué acento tenía el sujeto? - pregunto este, escucho el sonido del motor y después un sonido sordo - No se... chino quiza, ¿porqué? - pregunto mientras giraba hacía la derecha mirando el reloj en su mano derecha, eran las ocho de la noche, todo estaba mal y era su culpa, esa era la verdad, de nueva cuenta la había lastimado, nunca tomaba bien las decisiones y ahora era un asunto grave para su padre y los padres de la cobriza.

\- Se acaban de meter con Oh Liu, médico a sus veinte años de edad especializado en neurología, presidente de Oh Companny, su empresa esta dada a investigación de medicina, proyectos de inovación industrial, se dice que tiene veinte bóvedas de máxima seguridad distribuidas en todo el mundo, en las mismas hay reliquias que cuestan fortunas, lingotes de oro, tesoros piratas, huevos de dinosaurios, monedas de oro azteca, miles de cosas Chotarou y no solo eso, es dueño de las aerolíneas chinas, se dice que ahora esta llevando a cabo un proyecto para tratar con una enfermedad de la rama de medicina donde labora y probablemente gane millones, su empresa maneja cualquier moneda del mundo, tiene veinte años y habla cualquier idioma, no solo eso, ya ha heredado los millones de su padre, con solo levantar un dedo puede comprar un país entero - se detuvo en la casa de su novia y tomo aire, ese rubio era demasiado poderoso.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo? - tomo el celular y bajo del auto para correr a abrir la puerta del copiloto sosteniendo en sus brazos a su novia que aún dormía - Creo que lo mejor es contactarlo y hacer una especie de trato - solo tenía que llamar a Sakuno y pedirle perdón por ser como era, camino hasta la habitación de la pelirroja y la recosto en la cama besando su frente para salir de allí inmediatamente - Encargate de los padres de Sakuno y de mi padre, me hare cargo de él - dicho esto colgo para abordar de nueva cuenta el vehículo, necesitaba verse con la cobriza cuanto antes. 

* * *

\- C-Creo que exageraste un poco - le señalo a Liu quien estaba recostado sobre ella disfrutando de las caricias en su cabello - Estas enferma, tienes destellos de la etapa más cruel de tu vida y encima tus padres te obligan porque te estan obligando a contraer matrimonio con un patán y encima quieres que deje que te golpeén, no, no dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo - aseguro este tomando su mano con suavidad deteniendo los movimientos de las caricias.

\- Lo se Liu, es solo que no deseo que te quiebres la cabeza con cosas desagradables - aseguro ella y el rubio solo sonrió negando con la cabeza para besar su mejilla - Eres la mujer de mi vida, siempre te lo he dicho, no me importa la edad ni tu pasado, ni tu historial médico, solo quiero pasar a tu lado mi vida - arremetio este con una sonrisa sincera, la cobriza solo se mordio el labio sonriendo levemente, el rubio aprovecho ese momento para besar las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿P-Por qué no puedo estar contigo Liu? ¿P-Por qué no te conocí antes? - cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, Liu aprovecho el momento para tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras sonreía - No es demasiado tarde, sabes que nunca te hare daño, lo sabes Sakuno - aseguro este para abrazarla con suavidad, noto que ella enterraba su rostro en su pecho, estaba sufriendo demasiado.

\- Tengo que respetar el contrato o ambas empresas se irán a la ruina - comento ella y este solo beso su frente para abrazarla con más fuerza - Hagamos un trato, pasa con ese tipo lo que queda del mes, dijiste que eran treinta días, bien, si no lo amas, si no quieres pasar tu vida con él entonces... ven aquí, donde te estare esperando, te tendre vigilada siempre, puedes venir a hablar conmigo si es lo que deseas, sabes que siempre estare ahí cuando me necesites, realmente te amo - ella asintió sonrojada por aquella declaración lo que le valio una risa suave de parte del rubio.

Pensaba contestar pero su celular sonó, la sonrisa se esfumo cuando leyo el mensaje, realmente lo odiaba, esa era la verdad - ¿P-Puedes sacarlos de la carcél? No quiero lidiar con ellos, no estare en la mansión, me quedare aquí y tendre algunos periodos de tiempo con mi "prometido" pero no me ire de aquí - Liu solo asintió con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano haciendo que tomara asiento en la cama.

\- Vamos, vendrás conmigo, tengo que dejarles unos puntos en claro a tus padres - bajo de la cama con cuidado para caminar a la salida de la habitación, el rubio se detuvo para tomarla del mentón y besar con suavidad sus labios provocando un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de ella que se le hizo demasiado adorable. 

* * *

Esperaba que no tardara, sinceramente ni siquiera quería verla en esos momentos, tenía miedo de enfrentarla después de todo pero era necesario, observo su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su novia y sabía que si no contestaba ella era capaz de buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo sin importarle nada, tomo el aparato marcando el número cuando las puertas se abrieron y la observo de la mano del rubio empresario quien le mando una mirada de superioridad.

\- ¡Chotarou! ¿Por qué estoy en mi casa? Se suponía que estaba contigo, ¿dónde estas ahora? - corto la llamada observando a la cobriza que miraba a cualquier dirección, el sonido de otra puerta se abrio y observo al abogado de su padre - Tenemos que hablar con el chino, de lo contrario ninguno de los tres saldra de aquí - señalo con su dedo a su costado y su abogado medio sonrió al identificar al rubio que camino de la mano con Sakuno hasta donde ambos se encontraban, el ambiente se destenso un poco cuando ella estornudo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío? - el hombre que se identificaba como Liu de inmediato se despojo de su abrigo para colocarselo a Sakuno que solo sonrió negando con la cabeza - Estoy bien Liu, solo estornude - aseguro pero este negó con la cabeza para deshacerse también de su bufanda y colocarsela en el cuello con un movimiento ágil - No deseo que enfermes - dicho esto beso su frente y ella solo bajo la mirada avergonzada, odiaba eso, solo él tenía ese derecho y ahora que lo pensaba bien no debía sentirse celoso en lo absoluto, eso no le debía de importar.

\- Hablare con los tres adultos y después serán liberados - jalo a la cobriza quien paso a su lado como si nada, ni siquiera lo miraba y esa actitud le dolía, la puerta fue cerrada y pensaba ir con ellos pero el abogado lo detuvo por completo negando con la cabeza, tomo su celular para llamar a su novia, necesitaba una buena excusa en esos momentos además de que tenía que sacarla de su cabeza cuanto antes. 

* * *

Apreto un poco más la mano de Liu cuando se vio enfrente de sus padres y del padre del peliplateado, los tres miraban a su acompañante con miedo, al parecer ya sabían quien era pero lo bueno era que no tenían idea de que era su doctor - Dejare esto en claro, ella no ira con ustedes a su casa de nuevo, se quedara conmigo, asistira a las citas programadas con su prometido pero si él intenta algo contra ella me asegurare de llevarmela lejos, no quiero que tengan ningún contacto con Sakuno y me encargare yo mismo de ello, al final del mes ella les hara saber su elección, sea cual sea la van a respetar - señalo fríamente este observando que su padre quería contestar pero solo asintió, su madre por otro lado la veía con auténtica furia.

\- No, ella vivira en nuestra casa, no te tengo miedo muchachito, su obligación es estar con Chotarou-kun, contraera matrimonio con él le guste o no - siseo esta mientras intentaba jalarla para que se acercara a donde estaba pero el rubio fue más rápido al pasar una mano por su cintura acercandola a su cuerpo.

\- Lo había olvidado, tengo una buena noticia, adquirí ambas empresas, los tres sabían que las dos compañías son dirigidas por un consejo así que coloque ofertas que no pudieron rechazar y oficialmente hace tres minutos soy dueño de ambas... intente alejar a Sakuno de mi lado y juro que acabare con lo poco que les queda, como dije hace unos momentos, asistira con ese patán a donde desean porque el acuerdo es legal pero si ella no quiere contraer matrimonio no la obligaran - la tomo de la mano para salir de allí escuchando algunas maldiciones.

Salieron por donde habían entrado y Sakuno observo que el peliplateado la estaba observando - Ire en unos minutos, la siguiente cita es mañana - el rubio la miro para abrazarla y besar su cabeza, no quería soltarla y ella deseaba que no lo hiciera - Habla con él de lo que acabo de decir, un coche los llevara a un lugar, estaras segura si es lo que te preocupa mientras tanto resolvere algunos asuntos - asintió y este descendio para besar su mejilla y alejarse de allí.

Sakuno ladeo la cabeza para suspirar y caminar donde él, se detuvo delante de Chotarou que la miraba tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo con impaciencia - Supongo que un lo siento no vale - alzo la mirada y observo sus ojos, quería golpearlo y lo hizo, el eco de su mano contra su piel sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía - Mentiste de nuevo, no entiendo que te hice que fue tan malo para que hagas eso, en ambas ocasiones no he sido yo la causante sino tú - siseo tratando de calmarse, la pastilla aún estaba haciendo efecto y no podía bajo ningún motivo estresarse demasiado.

\- Te dije que esperaras en tu casa dos horas, simplemente dos horas - tomo aire y descendio un poco la mirada sonriendo irónicamente, odiaba amarlo como lo hacía - Vamos - comenzo a caminar, no volteo en ningún momento para ver si él la estaba siguiendo, solo se concentro en el camino, descendio unas escaleras y camino directo hacía la salida escuchando pasos detrás suyo.

Observo el auto que los estaba esperando, miro su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, demasiado temprano para ser sinceros aunque ella lo único que deseaba era dormir, abordo el vehículo y observo que el conductor hacía lo mismo, la puerta se cerro y noto la presión que su prescencia siempre le causaba, miro por la ventana del auto mientras este emprendía la marcha, el silencio absoluto cayo sobre ambos pero a ella le daba lo mismo, por primera vez en su vida solo quería estar lejos de él a pesar de que aún cuando estaba en Los Ángeles siempre quería verlo... ahora era todo lo contrario. 

* * *

La brisa del aire movio sus cabellos, era un faro donde se encontraban, la playa estaba abajo, el conductor volvería por ellos en dos horas, se despojo de sus zapatos y descendio las escaleras de madera para bajar a la playa mientras él la seguía con calma, noto la brisa que estremecía su cuerpo pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto - Ire a las citas contigo pero sinceramente no quiero contraer matrimonio contigo - aseguro subiendo la mirada para verlo abrir los ojos por esa revelación.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - se notaba consternado, al parecer no esperaba la noticia en lo absoluto pero ese no era su problema - Era lo que deseabas, tienes una novia, dijiste que la amabas, me han lastimado dos veces por tu culpa, ¿crees en verdad qué quiero algo contigo? - espeto con calma para sentarse sobre la arena observando el mar que se movía con lentitud, justo como a ella le gustaba mirarlo, quería llorar porque sentía que su decisión sería esa pero al mismo tiempo quería decirle que aún lo amaba y que luchara por ella.

\- Dijiste que me amabas, no entiendo que diablos tienes que me siento culpable por las veces en las que has salido lastimada cuando se supone que te odio, tú me amas... no vas a ser capaz de amar a nadie más - alzo la mirada y lo observo asombrada, estaba actuando como un pequeño niño al cual lo han despojado de su juguete, se levanto y lo golpeo en el pecho con furia.

\- No soy tú maldito juguete, deja de pensar que lo soy, no quiero nada contigo, me agrada saber que me odias porque pienso hacer lo mismo, el contrato firmado por nuestros padres estipula que debo estar en citas contigo durante treinta días más no necesariamente contraer matrimonio contigo, hare lo de las citas solo para respetarlo pero no para nada más... no quiero estar contigo imbécil - espeto girando el cuerpo para comenzar a caminar con dirección al faro con grandes prisas - ¡No, no te vas a ir Sakuno, dime justo ahora que no me amas! - la jalo de la muñeca derecha importandole poco la mueca de dolor que había hecho.

\- Tienes tres para soltarme o no respondo - siseo tratando de que la soltara pero este lo la jalo hasta dejarla delante de su persona - Dilo, di que no me amas, anda - ella lo miro con los ojos acuosos y se maldijo por verlo así, no podía, no podía y se odiaba por no poder, él sonrió al darse cuenta que no lo odiaba - Lamento lo que hice, se que dije que iba a arreglar lo que había sucedido ayer pero Haera... olvidate de ella por un momento Sakuno, estoy confundido por tu culpa - arremetio y ella lo miro indignada mientras intentaba golpearlo pero este fue más rápido al sujetarla por lo antebrazos para que se quedara quieta-

\- Tienes una novia y pienso olvidarte así que sueltame o no respondo - señalo tratando de zafarse del agarre pero este de inmediato la sostuvo con más fuerza - ¡Escucha, quiero hacerlo bien, hablo en serio así que quedate quieta! - le grito pero ella simplemente lo golpeo en el abdomen con el pie y giro para salir corriendo de allí con dirección al faro, solo quería alejarse de él.

* * *

Maldijo por lo bajo para correr detrás de ella, la alcanzo en las escaleras de madera tratando de colocarse los zapatos por lo que la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza levantandola sintiendo como ella lo golpeaba para que la soltara - ¡Te quedas quieta, vamos a hablar! - espeto más que molesto y ella solo procedio a golpearlo con las manos en los brazos - ¡N-No, sueltame ahora Chotarou! - camino con ella hacía el faro ignorando sus demás quejas para abrir la puerta del mismo y cerrarla pasando el pestillo, la estrello contra la pared callando sus protestas al instante-

\- ¡Eres un animal, estas viendo que estoy lastimada inútil! ¡Sueltame ahora mismo! - trato de moverse pero este con un movimiento ágil tomo sus piernas para alzarla, era instinto que las enredara en su cintura, solo entonces la observo guardar silencio, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos al darse cuenta de en que posición se encontraban lo que le causo una suave risa.

\- Escucha, lamento haber sido un imbécil desde que nos vimos de nueva cuenta, nunca quise que alguien te lastimara, no estoy justificando mis decisiones porque después de todo fui yo quien las tomo, no sabía que iban a ser tan graves las consecuencias pero aunque te diga que lo siento en verdad se que no me vas a perdonar tan fácil por eso te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de Haera, del contrato, de todo y disfrutes a mi lado las siguentes citas - aseguro este mientras la miraba directamente, la expresión de ella era tranquila y por eso mismo no sabía que pensaba.

\- Tendremos las citas pero reitero que no quiero contraer matrimonio contigo, ahora sueltame - el peliplateado la miro y acato la órden, la vio tomar aire para colocarse bien los zapatos y tomar su celular escribiendo algo pero antes de que continuara con ello la sujeto de la mano para que lo viera directamente a los ojos - ¿Es en serio? ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto sonando más frío de lo normal.

Sakuno solo bajo la mirada guardando su celular sin mandar lo que seguramente iba a mandar - Tienes una novia - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras lo miraba como si no le afectara - Te dije que te olvidaras de Haera - arremetio con furia y ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que ella no era esa clase de chica pero no podía dejar a la pelirroja porque en verdad la amaba.

\- Tendremos las citas durante todo este mes, te mandare un mensaje mañana para ver donde quedaremos, dejare algo en claro, si ella llama yo me voy, sabre cuando llame Ootori no bromeo, si veo que intentas tocar el celular mientras estes conmigo me voy, si noto que estas ansioso por algo me voy, no vas a jugar conmigo, si la amas tanto dile cuando y donde estaras conmigo porque lo menos que necesito es estar al pendiente de ella - giro el cuerpo con prisa para salir de allí, la noto temblar un poco, no era de frío, ella lo amaba pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte como siempre.

* * *

Camino con grandes prisas apretando su bolso cuando sintio un tirón en su muñeca derecha que la hizo girar el cuerpo por completo para observar a Chotarou que la miraba como si la vida se le estuviera acabando - Lo siento - y antes de darse cuenta sus labios se posicionaron sobre los de ella dejandola sin aire al sentir el beso que estaba recibiendo, trato de resistirse, quizo rendirse pero no lo logro, lo separo y lo abofeteo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo - le señalo mientras continuaba con su camino, paso el dorso de su mano limpiando todo el rastro de aquel beso, rodeo el faro y observo el vehículo de Liu quien estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, corrio la distancia hasta donde estaba este y lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiendolo al parecer, sonrió como niña al haberlo sorprendido - Nos vemos mañana en la empresa, asegurate de revisar los registros - dicho esto colgo y poso sus manos sobre las de ella provocando una suave risa de su parte.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Quieres qué lo golpeé? - negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía - ¿Recuerdas lo qué me pediste hace dos años en el consultorio, cuándo dijiste que me amabas? - pregunto y el rubio la miro abriendo los ojos lo que provoco un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una risa leve - Lo serás... lo prometo - beso las comisuras de sus labios mientras le indicaba que era momento de irse, se recosto sobre el asiento sonriendo, por primera vez se sentía libre, calmada y relajada.

No iba pasar nada en las citas provenientes estaba segura de ello, miro por última vez el faro, todo estaba bien, nada malo iba a suceder, no se iba a enamorar de Ootori, es decir, lo estaba pero lo iba a olvidar, no era como si su amor fuera a incrementar o al menos eso esperaba, solo quedaba en ella después de todo así que tenía que estar calmada... no se iba a enamorar de él más de lo que ya estaba o al menos eso esperaba y quería creer.

**¿Qué podía suceder en el tercer día?**

* * *

**N/a**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews. De verdad gracias.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**30 Días  
**

**Capítulo III**

Se removio en la cama al escuchar la alarma, gruño por la bajo mientras se estiraba en la cama para apagar el reloj y sentarse en la misma - ¿Quieres desayunar algo? Son las siete de la mañana - miro a Liu que le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta, le sorprendía verlo despierto a esas horas de la mañana, era muy temprano a su parecer, había dormido con el rubio durante la noche, le había encantado dormir con él, se había sentido demasiado tranquila.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto mientras trataba de despertarse por completo, tenía la cita con Ootori pero más tarde o al menos eso quería hacer - Tengo reuniones desde las ocho de la mañana, por eso prepare el desayuno, ya sabes que no me gusta que haya tanta gente a mi alrededor, ¿necesitas algo para la cita con el tarado ese? - pregunto mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata, rió suavemente al ver que no podía hacerlo por lo que le hizo unas señas con los dedos para que se acercara y este lo hizo de inmediato, acomodo su corbata para después sonreirle.

\- Gracias, ¿necesitas algo? - pregunto de nueva cuenta y asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama, se coloco las pantuflas para verlo con una sonrisa - No desayunaste así que vamos, la cita empezara a las nueve de la mañana y estare de vuelta a las tres así que espero que estes aquí para comer, me volvere a ir y regresare hasta las ocho y cenaremos, ¿bien? - el rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano para comenzar a salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de qué parecemos una pareja? - pregunto el rubio y ella solo le medio sonrió un poco para bajar las escaleras por completo, entraron a la cocina y ella se sorprendio porque el desayuno estaba preparado pero él no había desayunado, lo obligo a sentarse para desayunar mientras le mandaba un mensaje al peliplateado para que fuera por ella a la casa donde en esos momentos se encontraba, dejo a un lado el celular y observo a Liu levantarse después de desayunar, ella se levanto y beso su mejilla mientras él tomaba su maletín.

\- Nos vemos a las tres - asintió mientras este salía, dio un leve suspiro para darse prisa puesto que era aún temprano pero tenía que verse bien, se detuvo en las escaleras negando con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar que se quería ver bien para él porque no era así, era que solo no deseaba verse "fachosa", si eso era en definitiva.

* * *

Dio un leve suspiro mientras caminaba a la ducha, tenía que darse prisa porque lo menos que quería era lastimarla de nuevo, miro a Haera dormir en la cama mientras una sábana cubría su cuerpo, había terminado siendo un completo patán con las dos pero era que no podía dejarlas, las amaba a las dos porque estaba seguro de que amaba a Sakuno, estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por ella aunque quisiera negarselo.

Camino hasta la ducha y sintio el agua sobre su cuerpo, tenía que dejar de ser el malo con la cobriza, era momento de ser bueno con ella porque después de todo se lo debía, dio un leve suspiro, tenía que colocar las cosas en la mesa con la pelirroja, no quería lastimarla y no lo iba a hacer, estiro la mano para tomar la toalla y comenzar a secar su cuerpo con calma, tenía un día planeado para la cobriza, le había costado un poco recordar todo lo que le gustaba, esperaba que siguiera siendo así porque sino ya se imaginaba como ella lo iba a dejar.

Salio de la ducha para caminar al armario y buscar algo que colocarse, se decidio por unos pantalones negros además de una camisa de vestir azul con leves rayas blancas que se arremango un poco arriba del antebrazo, se coloco su reloj en la muñeca derecha meintras en la otra muñeca se colocaba un brazalete de oro blanco, camino al espejo para arreglarse el cabello mientras se colocaba un zafiro azul en la oreja izquierda, sintio que alguien lo observaba por lo que se giro y vio a la pelirroja viendolo con leve furia y con dolor.

\- Tengo que ir a esa cita Haera, le he causado lesiones por lo que he hecho así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no pasara nada entre ambos ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto a su novia que asintió de inmediato, camino para besarla mientras guardaba su celular y cartera en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón que estaba usando - No llames al celular, por favor, no quiero más problemas - la vio hacer un mohín pero asintió por lo que la beso como premio.

\- Nos vemos mañana - se despidio con un beso en la frente y tomo las llaves del auto que usaría porque no pensaba ir en la moto, no quería que ella lo golpeara, bajo de prisa hacía la entrada de su casa sabiendo que su padre no estaba y no llegaría hasta la noche, abordo el deportivo descapotable negro y emprendio la marcha hacía la dirección dada por Sakuno, se sentía un poco nervioso, estaba seguro de que esa cita si iba a ser una cita y no los intentos que habían tenido, iba a estar todo bien, algo se lo decía.

* * *

Se acomodo el prendedor en el cabello, se miro al espejo observando la falda con olanes de color rosa que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa strapless de color amarilla mientras un cinturón adornaba su cintura siendo de color blanco que le daba un toque lindo supuestamente ella, usaba unos zapatos de plataforma de color blanco con algunas franjas de color amarillo, su cuello era adornado por un collar de oro blanco con una luna y una estrella, usaba unos aretes de oro en forma de corazón mientras un reloj de zafiros rosas adornaba su muñeca derecha.

El timbre sonó y tomo el bolso que usaría con sus pastillas dentro además de todo lo necesario, bajo las escaleras con cuidado para ir hasta la puerta y abrir la misma, pensaba que iba a estar en una moto y vestido como pandillero o algo así pero el aire dejo sus pulmones cuando lo vio recargado en un auto además de vestido algo formal pero con estilo, se veía demasiado bien para su propio bien y que pensara eso estaba mal.

Los lentes negros le daban un toque completamente "sexy", se despojo de los mismos mientras lo veía tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir de esa manera - Buenos días, te ves muy bien - bajo la mirada mordiendose un poco el labio tratando de no sonrojarse pero fallo en el intento miserablemente cuando sintio el rubor en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo en cada parte de su cuerpo - B-Buen día, g-gracias - de verdad que quería no tartamudear pero no podía hacerlo, se mordio un poco más el labio mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza observando al peliplateado que le sonrió ladinamente.

\- No has desayunado - señalo con un leve puchero para encaminarse hasta donde este y tomarlo de la muñeca sin importarle nada - ¿A dónde me llevas? Tenemos una cita - le señalo este pero ella solo tomo las llaves de su bolso o al menos lo intento porque mientras tanteaba golpeaba cosas pero no sentía las mismas - T-Tienes que desayunar - le señalo siguiendo buscando las llaves hasta que sintio como el peliplateado la tomaba de la cintura con suavidad.

\- O podemos desayunar en un lugar que esta esperando por nosotros - susurro en su oído causandole escalofríos, asintió y este la tomo de la mano para conducirla al auto, entro en el mismo y este cerro la puerta, en pocos minutos el auto emprendio la marcha, se sentía nerviosa, más de lo normal, tomo aire tratando de calmarse y relajarse en el asiento.

\- T-Tengo que regresar a casa a las tres y después a las cinco volveremos a salir, ¿estás de acuerdo? - ladeo la cabeza observando que él asentía con la cabeza sin replicar, noto algo que la cautivo por completo, Chotarou era muy guapo, la luz del sol le favorecía por completo, los lentes negros le quedaban muy bien - ¿Tan guapo soy? - pregunto este y ella bajo de inmediato la mirada sintiendo las mejillas por completo rojas, lo iba a matar por ser así - Q-Quisieras - murmuro por  
lo bajo mientras él reía suavemente, le gustaba verlo sonreir, lo acababa de descubrir.

* * *

Estaciono el auto frente al restaurant para bajarse del mismo, rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a la cobriza que bajo con cuidado, tomo su mano y la observo ver el restaurant - No creo que sea bueno comer algo como eso en el desayuno - le señalo ella y él rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza - Es comida china, ¿sigue siendo tú favorita? - pregunto mientras se despojaba de los lentes y admiraba el restaurant que solo sería usado por los dos, ella asintió con la vista baja por lo que tomo su mano para avanzar a este.

Abrio la puerta y de inmediato el ambiente los recibio, adornos representando China por completo - ¡Ootori-sama, bienvenido! - ladeo la cabeza viendo al chef que lo saludo con la mano efusivamente, era normal porque después de todo siempre iba los domingos con Haera y rentaba todo el establecimiento pero claro que se había asegurado de que Sakuno no supiera eso, no era que la hubiera llevado allí porque no tenía ideas sino porque sabía que a la cobriza le encantaba la comida china.

Caminaron hasta la mesa que estaba centrada en el restaurant, la ayudo a sentarse observando que esa falda le gustaba demasiado pero tendría que tener cuidado en su segunda parada - Buenos días, aquí esta el menú - ambos tomaron el menú extendido por el chef que les sonreía a los dos, lo tomo entre sus manos y la observo de lado viendo que leía con cuidado, el sonido del su celular llamo su atención, de inmediato se tenso al ver que ella lo miraba con una ceja encarnada, tomo el celular y observo el número de su padre.

\- Es mi padre, si quieres contesto aquí - no la vio ni asentir ni nada por lo que solo contesto esperando que no se hubiera encontrado con Haera en la mañana - ¿Sucede algo papá? - pregunto mientras hojeaba con cuidado el menú observando la comida, incluso tenía comida coreana pero era la ocasión de la china - Solo necesito que estes presente en una junta, es a las cinco, es sobre una de las firmas de la que estas a cargo - miro a Sakuno que estaba hojeando aún en el menú, ella lo iba a matar por esa junta.

\- Tengo una cita con Sakuno a esa hora, ¿es tan importante mi prescencia en la junta? - pregunto observando que la cobriza lo miraba como no entendiendo de que estaba hablando - Es muy importante, pon el altavoz - se alejo un poco del aparato para hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado, la cobriza solo se concentro en el celular.

\- Sakuno, es importante que Chotarou asista a una junta en la empresa, es una firma de abogados de la cual él lleva lo administrativo, entiendo que tienen una cita a las cinco y es exactamente a esa hora la junta, espero no tengas algún inconveniente - ella parecía tranquila al saber que era su padre quien le había hablado - No, no tengo incoveniente pero me gustaría ir con él - la miro directamente, ella en verdad se estaba tomando en serio el hecho de no quedar como "cornuda", sonrió un poco esperando la respuesta de su padre - No creo que a él le moleste, si me disculpan debo irme - y dicho esto colgó, tomo el celular y lo apago para que nadie llamara de nueva cuenta, no quería que ella se enojara con él.

Pidieron lo que iban a desayunar, la miro mientras esperaban - No era Haera si era lo que pensabas, lo comprobaste - llamo su atención observando que la cobriza solo daba un leve suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza - N-No me importaba - aseguro aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto pero estaba bien por el momento no molestarla - No desayunes demasiado, te llevare a un parque de diversiones después y comeras golosinas así que deja espacio - recomendo mientras la miraba observando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, le encantaba verla sonrojada lo acababa de descubrir más si él era quien causaba ese sonrojo.

* * *

Dejo a un lado los palillos al terminar su desayuno, había disfrutado tanto la comida, la había extrañado demasiado, es decir, en Los Ángeles si la había seguido comiendo pero nunca le había gustado demasiado como ahora, quiza había influido que Chotarou estaba con ella, no quería admitirlo pero podría ser eso - ¿Algo más Sakuno? - miro al peliplateado pero solo negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta, este se levanto de su asiento para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Entonces continuemos con la cita - asintió pero aún quería ir a lavarse las manos por lo que tenía que ir al sanitario - Iré al sanitario, no tardo - él asintió y ella tomo su bolso, era momento de sus pastillas quisiera o no - Mientras tanto pagaré la cuenta - asintió para continuar con su camino cuando su celular sonó, abrio su bolsa y tomo el mismo viendo el número de Liu, cerro la puerta detrás de si y contesto con calma - Hola - saludo con una sonrisa, era obvio que él rubio la hacía sonreir pero el peliplateado la hacía sentir nerviosa en su prescencia y eso no era una buena señal.

\- Hola, ¿estás bien? - noto el tono levemente cansado del rubio, miro su reloj, eran tan solo las 10:30 de la mañana, demasiado temprano siendo sinceros, sin embargo, le preocupaba este demasiado - Estoy bien Liu, ¿estás bien tú?, te noto cansado - escucho una suave risa de parte de su médico y amigo lo que solo le produjo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro - Es demasiado trabajo pero estare allí para la comida, solo quería saber si ese tipo te estaba tratando bien - comento este, se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras se lavaba las manos con cuidado de no tirar el celular al agua.

\- Todo esta bien Liu, relajate un poco ¿si?, te espero en casa, besos - podía jurar que en ese momento el rubio estaba sonriendo mientras jugaba con su pluma, lo conocía demasiado bien - Nos vemos en casa Sakuno, besos - dicho esto colgó y ella guardo el aparato para salir del sanitario observando que el peliplateado estaba jugando con su reloj, el arete en su oreja izquierda era un zafiro azul que le quedaba muy bien siendo sinceros.

\- Podemos irnos - se detuvo al lado de este que alzo la mirada y le sonrió para tomarla de la mano, aún no se acostumbraba a esa sacudida en su cuerpo cada vez que él la tomaba de la mano, salieron del restaurant observando a muchas parejas caminar por ahí tomados de la mano - Caminaremos al parque de diversiones, no esta muy lejos, el auto nos esperara allá para volver - asintió ante la información mientras este comenzaba a caminar con ella.

Sentía algunas miradas sobre ella lo que le causaba una leve molestia puesto que los chicos que la estaban viendo iban de la mano con sus novias así que se sentía demasiado incómoda - Hey lindura, ¿porqué no dejas al niño y vienes conmigo? - ladeo la cabeza viendo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que le sonreía mientras sus amigos reían por la pregunta hecha, se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras sentía que Ootori la abrazaba por la espalda pegandola por completo a su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica la recorrio por completo, eso no estaba bien.

\- Intenta coquetearle a mi novia y terminaras tres metros bajo la tierra - siseo en un tono completamente frío al chico que de inmediato se alejo con sus amigos, este se separo y tiro de su mano para seguir caminando, su corazón latía demasiado rápido en esos momentos, era demasiado lo que había pasado - N-No tenías porque hacer eso - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo sintiendo como este la tomaba de la mano para pegarla a su cuerpo, instintivamente coloco sus manos en el pecho de él sonrojada por ese acercamiento.

\- ¿No te das cuenta verdad? Con esa falda llamas demasiado la atención, todo mundo te esta mirando - ataco este mientras se separaba un poco de ella, lo vio desabotar las mangas de la camisa de vestir que usaba al igual que los botones y de inmediato negó con la cabeza al ver las intenciones de él - N-No - le suplico y este solo suspiro mientras la abotonaba de nuevo, su mirada era demasiado intensa y sentía sus piernas a punto de hacerla caer, Ootori le seguía afectando mucho.

* * *

\- Ootori-sama - ladeo la cabeza mirando al empleado que había llamado mientras ella estaba en el sanitario, tomo la bolsa que le extendía, este hizo una reverencia y se retiro, busco con la mirada algo donde pudiera cambiarse pero no encontro nada por lo que la tomo de la mano comenzando a andar hacía un callejón que estaba cerca de ahí, la noto resistirse pero poco le importo, la llevo hasta el callejón y solto su mano.

\- Te vas a cambiar esa falda por este pantalón - sostuvo en lo alto la bolsa donde estaba la ropa y observo que ella lo miraba como si fuera un loco o algo peor pero le daba lo mismo, no quería que nadie la viera como si fuera un pedazo de carne - E-Estás loco, no me voy a cambiar - le espeto molesta mientras lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, lo empujo levemente para continuar con su camino, se estaba desesperando por como estaba actuando por lo que la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza - ¡Te vas a cambiar, todo mundo te esta viendo, estas loca si crees que voy a permitir eso! - subio el tono de voz viendo como ella lo miraba asombrada.

\- N-No soy tu novia ni nada para que hagas esto - susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza, sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza - No me importa si eres o no mi novia, no quiero que nadie te vea así - aseguro y ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos pero negó con la cabeza, no la iba a convencer y lo sabía muy bien por lo que solo suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano y salir de allí - Bien, acabas de arruinar la salida al parque de diversiones porque no puedes ir vestida así - le espeto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Era mentira pero en verdad deseaba que se cambiara de ropa, siguio con su camino girando un poco el cuerpo para ver que ella no avanzaba, la vio girar el cuerpo y comenzar a caminar del lado contrario, eso no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, camino donde ella con pasos apresurados para tomarla de la mano, ella giro y el alma se le fue a los pies, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía demasiado afectada por lo que le acababa de decir, merecía un golpe por ser inmaduro.

\- ¿P-Por qué siempre haces esto? ¿P-Por qué siempre logras hacerme sentir culpable de todo cuándo eres tú el culpable? E-Eres cruel - algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, trato de tomar su mano pero ella las abofeteo lejos mientras lo miraba con mucho dolor en los ojos, él realmente quería matarse por ser tan cruel con ella - Lo siento, lo siento Sakuno, no fue mi intención, tienes que entender que no me gusta que los demás te vean - la tomo por la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza, espero a que lo golpeara pero solo se aferro a su espalda.

\- No soy tú novia, no me celes - arremetio la cobriza, tenía razón, no era su novia pero sentía algo dentro al ver que todo mundo la miraba - No llores, tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones así que no llores por favor - le pidio mientras besaba su frente, ella asintió, limpio sus lágrimas con suavidad para besar su frente y sonreirle - Vamos - la tomo de la mano dejando por allí la bolsa, sinceramente le daba lo mismo en ese momento la bolsa, solo quería estar con ella y dejar de ser tan tonto por lastimarla.

* * *

Rió suavemente al observar que él se seguía sosteniendo de la pared tratando de conseguir un poco de aire - Deja de reirte, esa chica de verdad esta loca - le señalo mientras le daba una mirada de muerte lo que solo le causo una risa más grande, era obvio que no podía evitarlo por mucho que quisiera, habían entrado a la casa de los espejos y una chica estaba como loca, al ver a Chotarou decidio que sería divertido lanzarsele encima y así lo había hecho, no lo quería dejar ir hasta que él la besara, finalmente tuvo que llegar seguridad para separla de su cuerpo y justo ahora ella estaba riendo por lo sucedido.

\- F-Fue g-gracioso - le señalo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras seguía riendo, el peliplateado la tomo de la cintura provocando que dejara de reirse por completo - ¿Ya no te ríes? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina y ella se sonrojo, quería moverse del lugar pero él tenía las manos firmemente en sus caderas para que no se moviera mientras sus labios viajaban hacía su cuello.

Se estremecio ante el contacto en su cuello y coloco sus manos en su pecho tratando de separarlo pero él simplemente se acomodo y se quedo ahí - Toca la casa de los sustos así que vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar con el camino y ella simplemente quería decirle que podía soltarla pero no dijo nada, algunas parejas iban demasiado abrazados, ella bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, miro su reloj, era mediodía, aún temprano, se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de los sustos y observo a las chicas salir abrazadas de sus novios o de sus acompañantes, ella le tenía miedo a ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿P-Podemos ir a otro lado? - pregunto mientras hacía que se detuviera, el peliplateado la miro como si estuviera bromeando pero no lo hacía, sinceramente odiaba ese tipo de cosas y no quería entrar - No, vamos, es divertido - aseguro tirando de su mano para continuar avanzando, tomo aire tratando de calmarse aunque parecía que no iba a ser capaz de serlo.

Para su mala suerte no había absolutamente nadie formado por lo que tomo aire y entraron a la casa de los sustos o como fuera que se llamara, hacía un poco de frío, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento iba a gritar por estar allí pero tan solo atino a tomar la mano del peliplateado que volteo para verla con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla - Tranquila, no pasa nada - aseguro este con seguridad para seguir continuando con el camino, un grito hizo eco en sus oídos por lo que simplemente se sujeto del brazo de Chotarou temblando con fuerza, cerro los ojos llena de miedo.

\- Sakuno, tranquila, nada aquí es real - comento este y ella negó con la cabeza tratando de abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que hacía un poco más de frío, se escucharon gritos que pedían ayuda y ella no pudo más, sintio las lágrimas en sus ojos, sintio algo detrás de ella y giro el cuerpo queriendo salir de allí, era demasiado miedosa, sobretodo porque el ver sangre le recordaba aquellos episodios en su vida.

\- Sakuno, tranquila - sintio las manos de Chotarou en su cintura medio cargandola pero ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas - N-No, n-no, quiero irme - suplico y este de inmediato la cargo con suavidad llevando una mano a su espalda para tratar de calmarla, era inevitable que se calmara cuando estaba completamente asustada - Shhh, tranquila, shhh - cerro los ojos aferrandose a su cuello para sentir que este comenzaba a salir de ahí con prisas, sintio la luz en su cuerpo pero no quizo moverse o separarse de la posición en la que estaban, simplemente siguio llorando con más fuerza, se sentía como una niña pero no podía evitarlo, acababa de descubrir que le gustaba demasiado estar en sus brazos.

* * *

Siguio acariciando un poco su espalda mientras su otra mano descansaba en su cabeza, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le tenía tanto miedo a las cosas de terror, miro su reloj, era la una de la tarde y ella seguía llorando, la separo con cuidado de su cuerpo y ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, limpio sus lágrimas calmadamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa - Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que le tenías miedo a la casa de los sustos - se disculpo y ella negó con la cabeza mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos hechas puños.

Una escena demasiado linda a su gusto pero lo suficiente como para hacer su corazón latir y sacarle una verdadera sonrisa - N-No f-fue tu c-culpa - aseguro ella aún medio hipando, la tomo de las caderas para alzarla brevemente y levantarla con suavidad, se levanto de su asiento y tomo su mano, Sakuno se veía un poco calmada y lo mejor era sacarla del parque de diversiones para caminar por ahí y matar un poco el tiempo, era necesario distraerla.

\- Vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar con calma, se dirigieron a la salida del parque de diversiones cuando vio que ella estaba aferrada con su otra mano a su brazo quedando de manera medio abrazada a él, juraba que esa era una escena perfecta de los dos - ¿Desean comprar la foto? - ambos giraron y vieron a una señora que les señalaba la foto de ese momento, descendio su mirada hacía Sakuno y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, quería un buen recuerdo y ese era el que deseaba.

Pago por dos fotos y le extendio uno a ella que lo tomo con calma mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa, no logro evitar acortar la distancia entre ambos, temía ser rechazado pero aquello se esfumo cuando las manos de la cobriza lo sujetaron del pecho para que no se moviera, beso con suavidad sus labios disfrutando del  
sabor a fresa de sus labios, la atrajo por la cintura pidiendole acceso a su boca siendo permitido este, disfruto de las sensaciones que ese beso le estaba causando por completo.

Se separo y la miro sonrojada mientras besaba su frente, tomo su mano y comenzo con su camino de nueva cuenta, cerca de donde estaban había una heladería y quería comprarle uno, giraron a la izquierda y siguieron con su camino en completo silencio - ¿Te molestaría qué durante la tarde me acompañaras a las carreras de motos? - la sintio tensarse mediante el agarre de su mano por lo que se detuvo para girar y mirarla calmadamente.

\- Haera esta fuera de mi vida por el momento, es en serio, lo prometo, tengo una carrera y me gustaría que estuvieras allí - en parte mentía pero pensaba hablar seriamente con su novia para decirle que no tendría contacto con ella durante el tiempo que duraran las citas con Sakuno así que no era una mentira, mentira, ella asintio un tanto dudosa por lo que siguio con el camino, el aire hizo contacto con su piel dandole una especie de libertad, se detuvieron delante de la heladería y la miro, sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña ante un juguete nuevo, aún le seguía gustando el helado.

Entraron a la heladería y observaron que había demasiadas mesas pero él la guío hasta la parte de atrás con vista a la calle, la ayudo a tomar asiento como un caballero para finalmente tomar asiento delante de ella, tomo el menú que tenía forma de helado para leerlo, ladeo la cabeza viendo que ella asentía mientras leía, se sentía demasiado atraído por Sakuno, eso estaba bien pero quiza debía de considerar la idea de terminar con Haera sino quería que alguna de las dos salieran lastimadas.

\- Malteada de fresa con chocolate, un helado de fresa con vainilla - alzo la mirada observando que la mesera ya estaba a su lado, ni siquiera se había percatado de su prescencia, la cobriza ya le había dicho su orden, al parecer iba a comer mucho, eso estaba bien considerando que aún tenían tiempo - Un helado de queso por favor - la chica asintió con una sonrisa para retirarse, observo que su acompañante se sentaba bien en el asiento acomodando un poco su cabello, le gustaba más de lo que había pensando en un inicio, eso no estaba tan bien.

\- Pense que ya no te gustaba tanto el helado, como no te he visto en un tiempo no sabía si sigues teniendo los mismos gustos - comento de la nada llamando por completo su atención, la observo bajar la mirada mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - M-Mis gustos no han cambiado tanto - aseguro ella girando la cabeza hacía fuera de la calle, tenía esa sensación de que le estaba ocultado algo o quiza era que aún no podía abrirse completamente ante él.

\- Lamento todo, si te molesta me disculpo por haberte besado hace unos momentos, no debía hacerlo, no pense que quiza te incomodaría - arremetio mientras jugaba con una servilleta tratando de hacer una figura de la misma - Y-Yo... q-qu... - fuera lo que fuera que le iba a decir fue interrumpido por la mesera que coloco ambos pedidos con una sonrisa para retirarse de allí, suspiro levemente tomando su helado para adentrar la cuchara en este y juguetear un poco, observo que ella ya había comenzado a degustar su malteada con una sonrisa, el ambiente se sentía tenso y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

\- N-No sabía que ayudaras a tu padre con la empresa - comento ella por lo que la miro directamente observando que jugueteaba con la malteada dandole un aspecto muy tierno - Lo ayudo desde hace tres años, dice que como después de todo heredare la empresa es mi deber empezar a ayudarle, hago negocios con algunas firmas empresariales, me va bien, asisto a fiestas realizadas por los mismos, conozco gente adinerada lo que hace feliz a mi padre así que supongo que esta bien ayudarlo - contesto mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de helado, sabía delicioso siendo sinceros.

\- ¿Te hace feliz a ti? - dejo de jugar con el helado y miro a la cobriza que esperaba una respuesta, debía de estar bromeando con respecto a esa pregunta puesto que era obvio que no lo hacía feliz - No pero es necesario ayudar a mi padre, se lo debo - aseguro mirando su reloj, era casi hora de regresarla a donde la había recogido, no deseaba que se enojara ahora que todo estaba un poco mejor.

\- ¿P-Porqué se lo debes? - se tenso ligeramente, era mejor dicho que no quería hablar de ese tema así que llamo a la mesera que acudio de inmediato - La cuenta por favor - esta hizo una reverencia para ir por la misma - Es hora de que te lleve a casa - ella asintió mientras se colocaba de pie, caminaron hacía la salida una vez que hubiera pagado la cuenta, la ayudo a subir al auto y emprendio la marcha hacía su destino, noto que ella no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando del tema y agradecio eso, no deseaba hablar de aquellos días, al menos no por el momento siendo sincero, solo esperaba que ella no lo tomara a mal.

* * *

Tomo la sartén con cuidado mientras trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones sobretodo por el beso, tomo la aceite para seguir preparando la comida, una sonrisa surco sus labios al darse cuenta de que iría a las carreras de motos con Chotarou quien se había tomado la molestia de indicarle que no vistiera como en la mañana sino que usara un pantalón de mezclilla y chaqueta o un abrigo, dio un leve suspiro, de verdad que era medio tonto aunque no iba a mentirse, ella de verdad quería ver como conducía la moto.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones, giro el cuerpo y observo a Liu en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina sin su saco y desanudando un poco la corbata, se veía un poco cansado, eso era algo que le preocupaba - Huele delicioso - comento este y ella le sonrió en respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza porque después de todo si era así, siempre que cocinaba quedaba delicioso y no iba a ser humilde porque le había costado demasiado aprender sobre ese tema.

\- Te ves cansado, te dije que te relajaras un poco - señalo un tanto molesta puesto que odiaba verlo cansado, no le gustaba ver que se esforzara demasiado en el trabajo y eso repercutiera en su salud - Lamento decirte que aunque hubiera seguido tu consejo solo hubieran sido cinco minutos, tengo reuniones todo el tiempo, videoconferencias, no tengo tiempo para descansar - comento este mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina y ella solo soltaba un leve suspiro molesta por su comentario.

\- ¿Y cuándo tengas familia? Liu debes empezar a pensar en eso - añadio mientras servía la comida, él simplemente ladeo la cabeza un poco - Ni siquiera se si la mujer que amo será la madre de mis hijos así que no puedo pensar en eso ahora - ataco con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada por ese comentario, en verdad estaba empezando a pensar que estaba posiblemente cautivada por los dos hombres con los que tenía contacto y eso no era nada bueno pensando bien en ello.

\- No hagas esto Liu, no empieces, comerás e irás a dormir aunque sea un poco - ordeno mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de jugo de naranja - Recorrí una junta a esta hora para venir a comer así que técnicamente llegare más tarde - abrio los ojos asombrada por lo que acababa de decir, era verdad que su empresa fuera enorme y necesitara una persona inteligente al mando justo como él pero no era necesario que pusiera en riesgo su salud.

\- ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? - estaba un poco enojada, el rubio la miro y solo se encogio de hombros comenzando a comer poco a poco, ella tomo asiento esperando aún una respuesta - Porque también quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero soy el presidente de una empresa de clase mundial, no es un lujo que puedo  
darme seguido y cuando me lo doy termino trabajando hasta tarde, por lo general solo bebo café - Sakuno negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento, eso no estaba bien.

Se coloco detrás de este para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras besaba su mejilla - No quiero que enfermes, descansa un poco, olvidate de la empresa, no se va a desmoronar solo porque llegues tarde, eres Liu, podrás resolver la manera en que comas saludable y descanses un poco - aseguro mientras este pegaba su mejilla en la de ella haciendo una escena linda si se veía desde una tercera persona.

\- Entonces llevame la comida a la empresa, quedate conmigo y tendre fuerzas - asintió ante esa petición mientras besaba su mejilla para ir a tomar asiento y empezar a comer un poco, lo observo, se veía cansado pero no lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el resto de sus días, era fuerte y estaba segura de que iba a poder con lo que viniera - ¿Tengo algo? - pregunto este con una sonrisa burlona y ella lo golpeo en el brazo ante su pregunta porque después de todo se le había quedado viendo, eso no era muy bueno, no podían gustarle dos hombres o quiza si pero sinceramente esperaba que no porque no quería lastimar a ninguno.

* * *

Detuvo la motocicleta delante de la casa de Sakuno o mejor dicho de la casa del rubio porque era claro que si sabía que estaba quedandose con él pero no podía quejarse después de todo en si era su culpa que eso hubiera sucedido, la puerta se abrio y se despojo de los lentes negros observando a la cobriza que cerraba la puerta para girarse y entonces sonrió, se veía más que hermosa.

Usaba unos jeans negros ajustados que dejaban a la vista sus esbeltas piernas, una camisa strapless de color amarillo que se ajustaba a sus pechos y curvas, su  
cabello estaba suelto pero medio rizado dandole un aspecto encantador, encima de la blusa usaba una chaqueta de color blanca que se le veía demasiado bien, no tenía un bolso pero suponía que su celular estaba en la chaqueta así que tendría que decirle a los demás que donde tocaran esas cosas firmarían su sentencia de muerte, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era que ella lo odiara más de lo que ya hacía o que se molestara de nueva cuenta con él.

\- Te ves bien - aseguro observando el color en sus mejillas, le encantaba verla de esa manera, causaba cosas que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Haera, camino hasta donde ella para tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos - Necesito que te sujetes fuertemente de mi cintura, no quiero que te pase nada - le pidio y ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza tratando de soltarse del agarre, eso no estaba bien en definitiva - Sakuno, no te pasara nada, lo prometo - aseguro y esta solo mordio su labio asintiendo.

La ayudo a subirse para después hacer lo mismo, tomo sus manos y las coloco por dentro de su chaqueta asegurandose de que estuviera bien sujeta, la cabeza de ella reposo de inmediato en su espalda dandole una sensación de enorme paz, emprendio la marcha con rápidez puesto que iban un poco tarde, giro hacía la  
derecha escuchando un leve grito de ella, era divertido escucharla de esa manera pero lo mejor era asegurarse de no reirse delante porque lo más seguro era que recibiría un puñetazo y no deseaba eso.

\- Mi padre dijo que se haría cargo de la reunión al final, sin embargo, mañana tengo una cita a las diez de la mañana y me gustaría que fueras conmigo - comento llamando la atención de ella que asintió aún estando sujetada de su espalda, el aire hacía contacto con su piel, ladeo la cabeza observando que los cabellos de ella se movían con el aire, era perfecta, la sensación que tenía con Sakuno era completamente diferente, se sentía calmado, despreocupado, lleno de paz en cambio cuando estaba con Haera siempre tenía algunas preocupaciones en mente, llegaba a pensar que nada bueno iba a pasar y ahora aquí estaba con ella disfrutando de estar en su moto.

Giro en una curva un tanto pronunciada sintiendo más fuerte el agarre en su cintura, le gustaba la adrenalina pero acababa de descubrir que le encantaba tenerla cerca de su cuerpo, le gustaba más de lo que debería, la quería proteger de todo y de todos y eso iba a hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en la pista de carreras, apago la moto y bajo de la misma ayudando a bajar a la cobriza que abrio los ojos observando a las personas que en esos momentos se juntaban a su alrededor, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos y pegandola a su pecho con suavidad, noto que ella enterraba su cabeza en el mismo, le encantaba que hiciera eso - Wow, novia nueva, espera... ¿no es la chica de hace unos días? - miro a uno de sus colegas y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza dando un leve suspiro.

\- No es mi novia... al menos no aún - contesto mientras separaba con suavidad de su cuerpo a la cobriza y le sonreía con tranquilidad - Tienes una carrera de parejas en cinco minutos así que ve a la línea de salida - le sorprendía que en eso consistiera su carrera, eso no estaba bien porque con Haera era con quien las hacía pero estaba la cobriza así que suponía que no sería complicado convencerla - Voy - sus amigos se fueron a la línea de meta y él miro a la cobriza que tenía la cabeza ladeada, una escena linda.

\- Necesito una pareja, ¿vienes conmigo? - pregunto y observo que ella de inmediato negaba con la cabeza y las manos, aún así le indico que la siguiera viendo que su moto ya estaba en la línea para comenzar - Sakuno, sube, no pasara nada - aseguro pero ella siguio negando con la cabeza, dio un leve suspiro mientras giraba la cabeza viendo a las chicas que le sonreían desde lejos - ¡¿Alguna quiere ser mi pareja?! - pregunto gritando mientras escuchaba a las chicas gritar su nombre y alzar las manos, era una buena idea lograr que se pusiera medio celosa.

\- S-Subire - observo que Sakuno subía con calma a la motocicleta asegurandose de sostenerse correctamente de su cintura pero sonrió negando con la cabeza, así no era como tenía que ir - Así no es, debes de ir sentada espalda con espalda mientras un cinturón nos une, se que no tienes uno así que ajustare el mio, te sujetaras de las agarraderas traseras y emprendere la marcha, estas segura conmigo - ella hizo todo lo que le indico asegurandose de sujetarse con fuerza.

Encendio el motor observando a los demás competidores, eran enemigos en las carreras así que costara lo que costara tenía que ganar - ¡Empieza la carrera, empieza la carrera! - apreto el manubrio tomando aire, esto tenía que hacerlo rápido por el miedo que ella tenía pero al mismo tiempo tenía que tener mucho cuidado, la bandera cayo y él piso el acelerador escuchando el grito de las demás chicas pero no el de Sakuno, eso era una buena señal, siguio con su camino observando que de cerca lo seguían tres.

Debía darse prisa si quería terminar con aquello antes de que algo malo le sucediera a ella, serpenteo el trailer que estaba en la pista pisando el acelerador en la curva cuidando el no abrirse demasiado, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, giro con cuidado escuchando un leve grito de Sakuno, lo más seguro es que lo iba a  
golpear en cuanto acabara, diviso a lo lejos la última curva y noto que alguien estaba cerca, tenía que cuidar el no abrirse demasiado porque de lo contrario iba a perder.

Giro con gran maestría pasando la bandera, detuvo la moto sintiendo que Sakuno se recargaba en su espalda, la escucho jadear en busca de aire por lo que se apresuro a desanudar el cinturón para sujetarla con una mano y bajar del vehículo, la observo medio pálida y eso le estaba preocupando un poco - ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no debi obligarte - se apresuro a disculparse pero ella solo negó con la cabeza sujetandose de su cuello con firmeza.

\- N-Necesito agua - le señalo un tanto agitada por lo que busco con la mirada a su amigo indicandole que le diera una botella de agua, solto su cintura y la observo beber agua con calma para buscar en el bolso de su chaqueta algo que no identifico, dejo de beber agua y la vio más recuperada - Ganaste... por cierto tienes una chica valiente, solo grito una vez - desvio la mirada observando a su enemigo número uno que le entrego el dinero de las apuestas al que controlaba todo mientras él le sonreía a Sakuno que sujeto su mano devolviendole la sonrisa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Espera aquí, ire a guardar la moto, aún tengo que llevarte a otro lugar pero iremos en un auto - la vio asentir y subio en la moto viendo que todo mundo hacía sus cosas, además nadie la iba a tocar así que estaba bien, solo siguio conduciendo por el circuito puesto que donde se guardaban las motos estaba cerca de la línea de salida.

* * *

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba el collar, estaba feliz, le había gustado participar en la carrera, por primera vez se había sentido libre y eso le gustaba demasiado siendo sinceros - No tienes ningún derecho de estar con mi novio y mucho menos de entrar a nuestro mundo - ladeo la cabeza mirando a la pelirroja que era novia de Ootori, ella no iba a estar ahí al menos eso le había dicho este, era un mentiroso, su puño se iba a impactar en su cara en cuanto lo viera de nuevo.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, no me interesan tus sentimientos hacía él porque mientras este conmigo puedo estar donde sea - sentencio con la voz fría, casi nunca le gustaba mostrar esa faceta suya pero ella era su enemiga así que no podía sentirse menos - Él es mi novio, tú eres solo el juguete de un mes al que le han obligado cuidar - arremetio con seguridad y ella solo sonrió altaneramente mientras negaba con la cabeza - Lo que te haga feliz querida - contesto dando media vuelta queriendo irse de allí, estaba molesta con él por mentirle y quería golpearlo en cuanto lo viera.

\- Quiero aclararte algo antes de que él venga porque no debo estar aquí, fue una petición suya y la estoy quebrando pero lo hago porque lo amo, ¡alejate de él y dejalo ser feliz conmigo!, tú no eres para él, eres una niña mimada que siempre ha tenido todo lo que desea sin esforzarse en lo absoluto, no vales nada como persona, tienes todo, eres una hip... - no la dejo terminar al abofetearla con todo lo que tenía ladeandole la cabeza a la pelirroja, sintio las miradas de todos sobre ambas pero le daba lo mismo.

\- ¡No sabes nada sobre mí ni de mis sentimientos hacía Chotarou! - le espeto con la ira corriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo apretando los puños - ¡N-No te dirigas a él por su nombre maldita! - paso más rápido de lo que esperaba cuando esta la tomo del cabello haciendola colocar una rodilla sobre el suelo tratando de que la soltara, como último recurso la golpeo en el abdomen con el puño para sujetarla del cabello haciendola gritar de dolor pero no previso que alguien más la atacara por la espalda al golpearle en las piernas para que soltara a la pelirroja.

Eran dos contra uno, eso si era valiente de su parte, esquivo el puñetazo de una pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar la patada en el abdomen de la pelirroja, le importo poco si estaba en desventaja se lanzo contra ella derribandola al suelo sujetando su cabeza para golpear la misma contra el suelo, fue jalada de la cintura por la otra chica y derribada al suelo para subirse sobre ella, le dio una patada en el abdomen antes de que hiciera eso pero un puñetazo la recibio en la boca, gimio de dolor mientras sentía que alguien quitaba a la chica de encima para darle una bofetada, era la pelirroja, la novia de Ootori.

\- ¡Alejate de él hi... - no termino la frase cuando diviso que Ootori la sostenía de la cintura aventandola al suelo sin ninguna consideración mientras la tomaba de la mano para levantarla y pegarla a su pecho, el silencio reinaba entre todos - Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos, detesto a las personas como tú Haera es por eso que terminamos y hablo en serio, ¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearla?!, ¡entre dos, no eres una niña Haera, maldición!, esto va para todos, ella es mi novia desde hoy, si alguno o alguna la toca entonces se las vera conmigo - llevo una de sus manos a su cadera para comenzar con su camino hasta un deportivo descapotable azul.

La ayudo a subir con cuidado y ella se ajusto el cinturón de seguridad con una mano en el labio, la espalda le dolía y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre aunque eso no debía de importarle, miro a la pelirroja ahora ex novia del peliplateado que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los miraba a los dos - No tomara ninguna represalía si es lo que piensas, me encargare de ello, por el momento te llevare a revisar el labio y los golpes en la cabeza - asintió mientras el auto emprendía la marcha.

\- S-Siento haberla golpeado - se disculpo descendiendo la mirada viendo que él la miraba sorprendido por esa confesión - Resultaste herida, no es tu culpa sino la de ella, Haera es demasiado celosa, quiza desde un principio debí saber que no iba a estar contenta con decirle que se mantuviera lejos pero nunca creí que haría algo como esto, resultaste herida por mi culpa, por mi culpa, no es la tuya - setencio mientras se detenía en un alto, ella se mordio un poco el labio al verlo tan enojado por no haberla defendido.

Llevo una de sus manos hacía una de las de él mientras mantenía la vista en su persona, sin pensar tomo sus manos llamando su atención - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto y sintió sus mejillas sonrojandose, se mordio el labio mientras tomaba aire - B-Besame - susurro y noto que este abría los ojos asombrado por aquella petición, ella quería salir corriendo en ese mismo instante por pedirle algo como eso pero lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba y necesitaba por eso se lo había pedido, lo malo del asunto en esos momentos era que no se arrepentía y eso no era bueno.

* * *

La noche había caído y se encontraban en esos momentos en su departamento, eran las ocho de la noche, se había asegurado de que nada malo le sucediera a Sakuno debido a los golpes, todo estaba bien y justo ahora estaba preparando la cena - No sabía que supieras algo de cocina - la miro con una sonrisa irónica negando con la cabeza, había muchas cosas que no sabía de él.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, no soy el mismo chico - aseguro mientras movía el sartén cersiorandose de que los otros estuvieran como debían de estar - ¿Q-Qué no se de ti? Iluminame - comento esta con una sonrisa llena de burla y él negó con la cabeza mientras apagaba la estufa y caminaba al refrigerador para empezar a preparar el postre, era bueno en la cocina porque después de todo no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en la mansión en compañía de su padre - No sabes que ya no me gustan los caballos, odio montarlos - cuando era un niño siempre los montaba con ella pero ahora los odiaba, a penas podía soportarlos.

\- No sabes que me gusta tocar el piano, que odio el ruido en las mañanas, que detesto que en este momento me hagas decir cosas que a nadie le he dicho... sigues teniendo ese poder - tomo los platos observando que ella lo miraba sorprendida por esas declaraciones, empezo a colocar la mesa con gran maestría deteniendose delante de ella que estaba sentada sobre la encimera de la estufa, coloco sus manos al lado de sus caderas observandola fijamente.

\- T-Tú sigues teniendo el poder de hacerme sentir como una tonta - le aseguro ella y él llevo una de sus manos hacía su mentón besandola en los labios con suavidad, la amaba y tenía que hacerselo saber cuanto antes porque no deseaba perderla, siguio besandola perdiendose en su aliento, la sujeto con más fuerza cuando ella paso sus manos por su cuello, el sonido de su celular los hizo separarse, con un suspiro lo tomo observando un número privado, eso era demasiado extraño puesto que no sabía quien lo podía llamar.

\- ¿Bueno? - observo a Sakuno caminar a la mesa demasiado nerviosa, sonrió mientras acomodaba los platos en la misma - ¿Hablo con el señor Ootori Chotarou? - no conocía a ninguna mujer con esa voz, era demasiado extraño - Si - observo a la cobriza servir jugo mientras tomaba asiento - Hablamos del hospital central, sucede que la señorita Haera tuvo un accidente, en estos momentos esta siendo operada, necesitamos que alguien este aquí y usted era el número uno entre sus contactos - el aire se le fue y se sostuvo de la alacena tratando de calmarse, observo que la cobriza lo miraba ladeando la cabeza.

\- Voy para allá - colgo y miro a Sakuno que lo miraba no entendiendo que estaba pasando - Necesito salir, surgio una urgencia, lo siento, llama un taxi - tomo las llaves de la moto y camino de prisa hacía la puerta, antes de salir sintio la mano de ella deteniendolo, noto que pego su cabeza en su espalda temblando ligeramente, no quería lastimarla pero lo iba a hacer.

\- N-No te vayas... n-no vayas con ella - pidio y él se solto para girar la cabeza y mirarla con miedo mientras con la mirada le pedía perdón - Tuvo un accidente, lo siento - se solto y salio de allí con grandes prisas, no sabía si estaba equivocado en irse con Haera pero lo necesitaba, de alguna manera esperaba que ella lo entendiera, lo esperaba de verdad.

* * *

\- ¿No tienes sueño? - giro la cabeza mirando a Liu que tomo asiento a su lado cerca de la ventana mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate caliente, lo tomo y le sonrió agradecida - No, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? - pregunto bebiendo un poco del chocolate, no sabía nada de Ootori y por el momento no deseaba saber nada, no estaba celosa y no podía estar enojada porque después de todo ella había tenido un accidente pero aún así la había elegido primero cuando había podido llamar a sus padres o familiares.

\- La investigación médica que algunos de mis científicos estaban llevando acabo fracaso de nuevo - dejo a un lado la taza de chocolate y lo abrazo con fuerza descansando su cabeza en su pecho, eran las once y media de la noche, estaba a punto de terminar el día - Todo estara bien - aseguro mientras este la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura pegandola por completo a su cuerpo, se olvido de todo para alzar la cabeza y sonreirle, el rubio se inclino y beso sus labios.

Lo acababa de descubrir... estaba enamorada de los dos... - Liu - lo llamo y este le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla con suavidad, se acurruco en su pecho tomando aire - Duerme conmigo - le pidio con una sonrisa y este asintió para cargarla con suavidad y acomodarla en la cama, este se coloco detrás de ella y ella cerro los ojos, mañana sería otro día, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar porque si Chotarou iba a seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo no deseaba estar de esa manera con él, solo esperaba que esa chica estuviera bien, no le deseaba el mal a nadie, se relajo y se dejo arrastrar por el sueño, mañana todo estaría bien.

**¿Qué podía pasar el cuarto día?**

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**30 Días  
**

**Capítulo IV**

La luz que se colo por la ventana lo hizo removerse, se quejo un poco cuando cayo al suelo, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba o mejor dicho que se había quedado dormir en un sillón dentro de la habitación de Haera que en estos momentos seguía dormida, al parecer había atentado contra su propia vida al clavar un cuchillo con demasiado filo aunque eso no era importante contra el costado derecho de su abdomen causando una hemorragia interna, entendía muy bien las razones o mejor dicho la razón por la que lo había hecho peor no lo entendía del todo.

Dio un hondo suspiro, nada estaba saliendo como se suponía debía ir, había dejado a Sakuno sola en su departamento, se suponía que cenarían tranquilamente, le robaría uno o dos besos durante ese lapso y al final la llevaría a su casa no sin antes besarla por última vez pero no, nada había salido de esa manera porque justo en ese momento se encontraba mirando a la pelirroja que tenía también un leve moretón en la mejilla, seguramente producto de la pelea con la cobriza, la observo tensarse un poco mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

El médico le había dicho que estaba bien, después de todo la hemorragia interna no había sido tan grave pero habían tenido que intervenirla cuando había corrido el riesgo de tocar algun órgano vital, finalmente la observo abrir los ojos mientras se removía en la cama con un gesto de dolor, llevo las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón esperando a que lo viera y cuando lo hizo Haera se levanto de inmediato sentandose en la cama con una clara mueca de dolor pero eso no le importo lo que le dolio en el alma fueron las lágrimas que comenzo a derramar por su culpa.

\- L-Lo s-siento, lo siento tanto - lo destrozo verla a ella destrozada, no entendía como es que le había causado tanto daño, se sintio la peor basura del mundo por lo que no dudo en alejar sus manos de su rostro para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente - N-No me dejes por favor... n-no me d-dejes - la apreto más contra su pecho tratando de calmarse porque estaba temblando, nunca había estado en sus planes hacerle ese daño a la pelirroja, jamás había estado en sus planes y ahora verla de esa manera lo destrozaba mucho.

\- Tranquila, no me ire - ella lo separo mientras negaba con la cabeza, claro que sabía a que se refería, ella le estaba diciendo que volvieran pero no podía, amaba a Sakuno, si, estaba bien, lo admitía, también la amaba a ella pero hasta él sabía que el amor que sentía por la cobriza era mucho más allá que el que sentía por ella, la pelirroja lo miro con ojos suplicantes y él solo retrocedio un poco llevandose la mano a sus cabellos en un gesto desesperado mientras la habitación era llenada del llanto de su ex novia que se abrazaba a sí misma llorando más fuerte.

\- Haera lo siento, no puedo estar contigo, creo que en algún momento tú lo sentiste, incluso si no sintiera algo por ella no podríamos estar juntos, el matrimonio esta hecho, lo siento - se disculpo con la pelirroja que solo lo miro con más dolor, quiza debía de haber tenido un poco más de tacto pero él no era así, la de ojos cafés solo bajo la cabeza llorando más fuerte, eso iba de mal en peor - T-Tú dijiste que irías contra todos y todos por mí... mentiste - bien quiza si ella tenía un poco de razón o quiza no, se mordio ligeramente algunos dedos mientras tomaba aire, no podía alzar la voz.

\- No menti Haera, si era así pero no me puedes pedir que me quede cuando no siento deseos de seguir con nuestra relación, no puedes pedirme que me quede cuando eres tú solamente quien siente el amor porque... yo ya no lo siento - la pelirroja alzo la mirada y observo sus ojos cristalinos, sus mejillas completamente rojas, él la hacía llorar siempre pero era esa la última o al menos eso esperaba, la vio negar con la cabeza para levantarse o al menos hacer el intento porque la detuvo de inmediato por el hombro negando con la cabeza.

\- N-No... C-Chotarou, no - le suplico y él solo la recosto en la cama, el asunto de por sí ya lo estaba medio matando a él porque le tenía un cariño infinito, ella siempre sería su primer beso, su primer todo pero ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Sakuno y contra eso ni él mismo podía y Haera tenía que entenderlo, beso su frente mientras le alborotaba el cabello - No lo vuelvas a hacerlo Haera, no merezco tu vida o tus lágrimas, nuestro viaje acaba aquí pequeña, vive y encuentra a una persona que te ame como tú me amas a mí, me olvidaras lo sé... cuídate pequeña - beso sus labios por última vez y salio de allí caminando a paso calmado.

Esperaba de todo, que ella saliera llorando pero la puerta no se abrio así que todo estaba bien, camino hasta el elevador apretando el botón para salir de allí e ir en busca de Sakuno que estaba segura lo iba a odiar - ¡No, deje eso señorita, por favor! - solo se encogio de hombros pensando que era otro paciente y entro en el elevador esperando a que las puertas se cerraran - ¡H-Haera-san se hara daño! - y justo cuando pensaba salir las puertas se cerraron, un teblor frío lo recorrio por completo, apreto los botones ante las miradas de las demás personas que iban en el elevador.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron en el piso salio corriendo con dirección a las escaleras, eso no podía estar pansandole en verdad, subio las escaleras con prisa para girar el pasillo corriendo a la habitación de la pelirroja... Haera estaba intentando zafarse de dos enfermeras mientras lloraba, jamás había pensado en verla de esa manera, con su codo golpeo a una que choco contra algunas cosas mientras observaba la sangre en sus labios - ¡Haera! - la llamo en un grito y ella como por obra de arte se calmo mientras lo veía, se solto de la enfermera y corrio donde él para abrazarlo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Eso no podía estar pasandole, por favor que alguien le dijera que solo era una pesadilla...

* * *

Se removio en la cama cuando sintio a Liu levantarse, era aún temprano según ella por lo que llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de este jalando el poelerón de su pijama llamando su atención por completo - Duerme conmigo, aún es temprano - señalo con voz somnolienta observando que el rubio sonreía ladinamente mientras negaba con la cabeza para tomar su mano y besarla sacandole una suave risa - Tengo trabajo - señalo este para tratar de levantarse pero ella fue más rápida al levantarse de la cama y lanzarse sobre él por lo que terminaron sobre el suelo.

Ella rió suavemente mientras el rubio solo daba un leve suspiro - Hazlo en casa pero quédate - le pidio mientras besaba su cuello sintiendolo temblar, para empezar no debía hacer eso pero no quería que se fuera, no quería recordar al tonto de Chotarou en lo que llevaba del día por eso necesitaba a alguien allí a su lado y que mejor que el rubio - No puedo y lo sabes así que quita - de mala manera se aparto de este y camino hasta la cama para dejarse caer sobre la misma jalando los edredones mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo que sabía en esos momentos se sentía culpable.

\- Sakuno - la llamo y ella solo se movio más en la cama jalando con más fuerza los edredones para quedar por completo cubierta - Sakuno - se cubrio por completo el cuerpo con los edredones y cuando sintio la mano de Liu sobre su espalda se removio para apartarlo - Cariño - se sentía mal porque él nunca se quedaba en casa, siempre era el trabajo, no eran nada pero él en muchas ocasiones le había insinuado que quería algo serio con ella y después nada de nada, este trato de abrazarla pero se removio más y al sentir que quería descubrirla ella misma lo hizo y lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

Observo el rostro de preocupación que él le daba por haberle hablado en un tono medio molesto, este trato de acercarse pero ella lo empujo con los brazos mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus hermosos ojos - Vete con tu trabajo y dejame dormir - le espeto mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama para ir a otra habitación lejos de su amigo que la miraba dolido por como le estaba hablando pero ella también estaba dolida así que no era su culpa del todo - Sakuno, no quise sonar grosero contigo - aseguro este mientras la tomaba de la mano para que no bajara de la cama.

\- D-Dices que me amas y después haces esto, solo vete y dejame descansar - aparto su mano tratando de levantarse de nueva cuenta de la cama pero este la sujeto por el antebrazo con fuerza para que dejara de moverse lo que la hizo enojar más por lo que en un movimiento brusco lo empujo para salir de la cama pero este no se dio por vencido al sostenerla de la cintura no permitiendo que se fuera de la habitación - No puedes decirme eso cuando tú estas saliendo con alguien más porque se nota que te gusta y no mientas - le señalo furioso y ella solo sintio que el aire se le fue de los pulmones.

\- ¡N-No es cierto! - le grito a modo de respuesta aunque sabía por demás que estaba mintiendo, se solto de su agarre y giro para mirarlo con furia mientras sentía que las lágrimas se deslizaban de nuevo por sus mejillas - Si es cierto y lo sabes, ¡estás enamorada del imbécil ese! - arremetio el rubio y ella solo se mordio el labio negando con la cabeza mientras lo veía dar media vuelta con intenciones de salir de la habitación por lo que lo detuvo al sujetarse de su espalda mientras enterraba el pecho en la misma y se aferraba con fuerza.

\- M-Me gustan los dos pero... t-te amo más a ti - susurro y este solo se giro no sin antes tomar su mano para abrazarla con fuerza mientras besaba sus cabellos mientras sonreía, estaba completamente feliz de lo que ella acababa de decir - También te amo... mucho más que mi vida - aseguro para separarla gentilmente de su cuerpo y trazar su rostro con su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y rozarlos con los mismos disfrutando de su calor - Sakuno... por favor... por favor - ella sabía que quería así que simplemente asintió y se rindio ante el beso que este le dio olvidandose por completo de Ootori, olvidandose de todo...

* * *

Se revolvio el cabello con un gesto cansado mientras la miraba dormir, nada estaba saliendo como se suponía tenía que salir, se levanto de su asiento para tomar su celular y llaves, lo más seguro era que a Haera la mandaran con un psicológo o como último recurso tendría que quedarse con ella solo por su bienestar y aunque sonara cruel él no quería hacerlo, salio del hospital para correr hasta su auto y abordar el mismo, tenía que ir donde Sakuno cuanto antes, emprendio la marcha con destino hacía donde ella se encontraba pero entonces se detuvo para tomar su celular.

Lo primero era llamarla por lo que tomo su celular pero no contestaba, le estaba sacando de quicio que no contestara, detuvo el auto en un alto, no podía ir con Sakuno cuando tenía que arreglar el asunto con Haera, era ella quien más lo necesitaba pero Sakuno era Sakuno, la que estaba ocupando en esos momentos su corazón, sin embargo, dio un hondo suspiro para detener el auto y girar el cuerpo, estaba más que estresado con todo lo que estaba pasando, Haera lo necesitaba más y no podía ignorar aquello, su ex novia no estaba bien.

Emprendio la marcha con dirección al hospital, por el momento la cobriza podía esperar, la pelirroja era quien más lo necesitaba así que lo mejor era emprender la marcha hacía allá y tratar de arreglar el asunto que estaba por completamente desastroso.

* * *

Se aferro a las sábanas con fuerza mientras gemía ante el mordisco en el cuello del rubio que enterro un poco los dientes arrancandole un gemido fuerte, clavo las uñas en las mismas cuando sintio como este lamía la zona previamente mordida, se separo de ella con suavidad para besar su frente con cariño infinito - Lo siento, quiza no te gusten las marcas, soy me... - no lo dejo terminar al juntar sus labios con los de él en un suave beso, un beso lleno de cariño, de amor porque ambos lo sentían, se separo un poco de sus labios para sonreirle y volver a besarlo.

Por mucho que amara a Ootori le había hecho la promesa a Liu de que sería el primero en hacerle el amor y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas de eso estaba completamente segura, este se separo y descendio un camino de besos hacía sus clavículas que mordio con gula arrancandole suspiros que la hacían avergonzarse pero no era momento de pensar en ello, el frío la recorrio por completo cuando este alzo un poco el polerón de la pijama mientras sus dedos calientes hacían contacto con su piel, era una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Liu le sonrió indicandole que se levantara un poco para que la despojara del polerón, acato la orden quedando completamente pegada al rostro de este que aprovecho el momento de besarla con suavidad, el polerón quedo en alguna parte de la habitación, la volvio a besar devorando sus labios, mordio su labio inferior y ella le dio acceso a su boca, probo el sabor a menta de sus labios y se dejo llevar por la cálida sensación, sintio los dedos del rubio en su espalda tratando de desabrochar su sotén pero sin mucho éxito, parecía nervioso.

Sonrió ante la sensación del broche tratando de ser quitado, eso le daba demasiada ternura - L-Lo s-siento - se disculpo este y ella negó sonriendole tratando de tranquilizarlo, tomo su mano con suavidad para besarla mientras el sostén era despojado de su sitio, fue recostada con suavidad de nueva cuenta sobre la cama mientras las manos de este se posicionaban sobre sus pechos arrancandole gemidos que le eran difícil acallar, era demasiado vergonzoso como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando pero no quería que se detuviera.

Gimio fuertemente cuando este lamio uno de sus pezones y lo mordio después, se aferro con fuerza a sus hombros enterrando un poco las uñas en sus hombros ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, era demasiado para ella, este gruño en su oído al sentir esos arañazos, la atrajo hacía si para besarla pero en ese momento el timbre resonó por toda la casa y se separaron temblorosos, eso no estaba bien, de inmediato se sentaron sobre la cama nerviosos - I-Ire a ducharme, atiende la puerta - asintió y este se levanto de la cama con dirección a la ducha.

Lo detuvo antes de que se alejara más y lo atrajo con suavidad hacía sus labios en un beso demandante que este no tardo en responder, se separo y él deposito un casto beso en sus labios para caminar con dirección a la ducha, ella camino para vestirse con prisas y salir de la habitación, iba a matar de verdad a la persona que había irrumpido el momento íntimo que se estaba llevando a cabo, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Liu y esa persona lo había interrumpido, de verdad que lo iba a cortar en pedacitos por irrumpir ese momento especial.

* * *

Se llevo una mano al cabello despeinandose, estaba cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora aquí se encontraba en casa de Sakuno, Haera estaba dormida pero era momento de aclarar la situación y para ello iría con la cobriza quisiera esta o no, la puerta se abrio y observo a la cobriza en pijama con ese sonrojo hermoso que la caracterizaba en sus mejillas, su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado dandole un aire tierno, al verlo abrio los ojos sorprendida pero tan solo un poco para después girar con intenciones de entrar de nueva cuenta a la casa.

\- Sakuno - la llamo y ella lo ignoro, sabía que no le iba a hacer caso por lo que la tomo de la mano para cargarla sobre su hombro, ella dio un grito ahogado pero poco le importo - ¡B-Bajame Chotarou! ¡S-Sueltame! - le grito esta y él solo sonrió negando con la cabeza para abrir la puerta de su auto y meterla en el asiento de copiloto cerrando la puerta mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta, mala idea, las puertas solo se abrían desde afuera, camino de prisa hacía el asiento del piloto para abrir la puerta y emprender la marcha de inmediato.

\- Quiero que me bajes - le espeto ella pero o siguio con su camino como si nada malo sucediera en esos momentos, sintio el golpe en su costado producto de un puñetazo de ella que se veía furiosa - ¡Abre la puerta! - subio el tono de voz pero negó con la cabeza como si nada malo sucediera por lo que lo golpeo esta vez en el hombro, lo golpeo en el pie y este perdio por unos segundos el control del auto, gruño por lo bajo y la miro de mala manera - Te calmas que nos vamos a estrellar - ella lo miro indignada, penso que se iba a quedar quieta pero fue todo lo contrario cuando lo golpeo de nuevo en el costado.

La miro con furia y ella solo lo ignoro para quedarse quieta, detuvo el auto delante del hospital, estaciono con cuidado el auto para bajar del mismo y abrirle la puerta a la cobriza que se aferro al asiento como si la vida se le fuera en ello, eso le causaba un poco de risa - Baja ahora mismo, tengo algo que mostrarte - ella se negó para desviar la mirada, la tomo de la muñeca tratando de bajarla pero ella no quería por lo que como último recurso la jalo con fuerza para cerrar la puerta y encaminarse con ella que se sujetaba del piso para no seguir con el paso.

\- Vamos Sakuno - ella negó como una niña pequeña, llegaron a uno de los pilares y ella se sujeto de este o al menos hizo el intento por lo que la tomo de la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro sintiendo los golpes en su espalda y en su abdomen - ¡Bajame, no quiero ir! ¡Chotarou sueltame! - su puño si que dolía por lo que la solto al suelo sin consideración alguna viendo que ella se quejaba por el dolor pero no era su culpa así que no podía golpearlo, camino donde ella al ver que no se levantaba y que estaba temblando, eso no estaba bien para nada.

Se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella y la miro viendo que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto - C-Casi me rompo algo... eso no se hace - le señalo y él solo sonrió negando con la cabeza - Lo siento - se disculpo para tomarla de la mano, Sakuno la tomo dando un suspiro pero al levantarse las piernas le flaqueron por lo que el peliplateado tan solo giro para indicarle que se subiera a su espalda, de inmediato lo hizo abrazandose a su cuello para aspirar su aroma - Iremos con Haera, es necesario hablar seriamente - ella tan solo gruño pero eso quería decir que esi.

Personalmente nunca haría algo como eso pero Haera estaba mal y tenía que entender que por mucho que ella quisiera estar con él no podía porque ya no la amaba, amaba a Sakuno y era eso lo que quería entender.

* * *

Dio un suspiro enorme mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba la pelirroja dormida o al menos eso pensaba porque la encontro sentada en la cama, se tenso cuando la vio y solo suspiro, esa no era una reacción que esperaba - Haera - se tenso al sentir la mano de Ootori sobre la suya, quizo huir de ahí, la escena de por si era rara, ella estaba usando pijama, eso ya era demasiado fatal para ella, la pelirroja solo sonrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios del peliplateado que tan solo le sonrió a las dos, eso era un triángulo amoroso demasiado raro.

\- Lo siento por lo de... ya sabes, no quise hacerte sentir mal, era solo que no medi las consecuencias, lo siento Chotarou... estare bien, lo prometo, solo deseo tu felicidad - el tono de voz de la pelirroja había sonado demasiado ahogado y eso la hizo sentir mal porque se sentía como una intrusa en una relación que estaba por demás claro había sido perfecta hasta su llegada - La amo en verdad Haera... lo siento - su ex novia negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a los dos lo que solo le causo más que pavor, esa sonrisa le daba un poco de tristeza.

Sentía que ella era la manzana de la discordia y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, se sentía culpable en todo el sentido de la palabra - Lo sé bien, no pienso intervenir en nada de ustedes desde ahora... lo prometo porque sabes que solo quiero tu felicidad e incluso si la misma no es a mi lado esta bien - aseguro la pelirroja con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras caminaba hacía donde ambos se encontraban, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenso ante ese acercamiento pero se mantuvo en calma al recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de la ex novia del que suponía era su novio después de que lo dijera en la competencia de motos.

Ladeo la cabeza al ver que esta besaba la mejilla de Chotarou, estaba celosa, demasiado celosa de hecho - Nos veremos después Haera, lo prometo - la chica asintió mientras caminaba de vueltaa la cama, sintio el tirón en su mano cortesía del peliplateado que la saco de allí mientras ella solo gruñía por lo bajo, caminaron con dirección al elevador cuando su celular sonó, agradecía que estuviera dentro del pantalón de pijama, miro el número de Liu, solto su agarre de la mano del peliplateado que la miro confuso mientras entraban al elevador.

\- ¿Liu? - sonrió cuando lo escucho dar un suspiro de alivio, lo más seguro es que estuviera demasiado preocupado después de no haberla encontrado en casa al terminar de ducharse - ¿Dónde estás? Salí de ducharme y no estabas - señalo este y ella podía jurar que en esos momentos estaba haciendo una especie de puchero mientras firmaba algunos papeles, ya se imaginaba la cara de su asistente al verlo como un niño pequeño - Lo siento... estoy con Ootori, lamento no haberte avisado pero fue demasiado rápido - le señalo mientras le daba una mirada de muerte al aludido que solo sonrió como si nada.

Realmente quería matarlo pero estaba bien por el momento así que no era como si se pudiera quejar - De acuerdo, recuerda que quedamos en comer juntos - asintió mientras movía un poco el aparato para ver la hora, se sorprendio al ver que tan solo eran las ocho de la mañana, era demasiado temprano y no tenía ni idea de que iban a hacer juntos - Si, estare en tu empresa a las tres en punto, nos vemos, te quiero, besos - escucho la melodiosa risa de parte del rubio que agito su corazón como siempre - También te quiero, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo y ella solto un suspiro de alivio.

Sintio la mirada del peliplateado y solo gruño mientras lo miraba de mala manera - Quiero que me lleves a casa - le señalo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y este solo negaba con la cabeza por lo que pensaba decirle tres verdades así que giro el rostro cuando se encontro con que Ootori estaba demasiado pegado a su rostro lo que le causo un sonrojo enorme que juraba parecía un jitomate lo sentía así porque sentía el rostro hirviendo - ¿Q-Qué haces? - le pregunto a este que solo sonrió lo que la saco de quicio, estaba jugando con ella y eso le molestaba demasiado.

\- Deberías decirle al rubio que no deje marcas sobretodo porque soy celoso... a este paso considerare seriamente que en verdad no quieres contraer matrimonio conmigo es por eso que te revuelcas con él ¿verdad?, y yo pense que eras una mujer decente pero resulto todo lo contrario eres una p... - las puertas del elevador se abrieron al tiempo que ella lo abofeteaba, sintio las miradas de las personas pero le dio lo mismo tan solo salio de allí sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas para caminar de prisa hacía la salida.

Él no conocía sus razones, sin embargo, ella sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que elegir entre ambos y por como iban las cosas... Ootori no era su primera opción en lo absoluto.

* * *

Maldijo por lo bajo para salir del elevador de prisa e ir detrás de la cobriza, camino de prisa cuando la vio cruzar la puerta de entrada al hospital, eso no había salido bien en lo absoluto pero es que no podía creer que se dejara tocar de esa manera por el rubio ese, ¡era su novia y pronto sería su esposa! porque era más que obvio que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, la vio caminar hacía donde se encontraban los taxis por lo que corrio y la sujeto por el brazo deteniendo su andar, ella tan solo forcejeo así que se vio en la necesidad de darle la vuelta por la muñeca para tenerla cara a cara.

\- No pienso disculparme contigo porque los dos sabemos que es la verdad, estas saliendo conmigo así que lo mínimo que pido es que me respetes, no puedes estar con el rubio cuando soy tu novio - espeto importandole poco que ella se mordiera el labio para no llorar, por lo general era ese el momento en que pedía disculpas pero no en esa ocasión porque él tenía razón le gustara a Sakuno o no - Sueltame ahora mismo o no respondo - siseo ella y él solo apreto más el agarre mientras caminaban hacía el auto.

Sakuno tiro de su brazo no queriendo seguirlo, penso en subirla a su hombro y así lo hizo pero ella aprovecho justo ese momento para darle un codazo en el labio y una patada en el abdomen mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a correr lejos de allí - ¡Sakuno! - le grito pero ella lo ignoro, tomo aire para seguirla, estaba loca si creía que la iba a dejar ir así como así, emprendio la marcha dandose cuenta de que ella corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello - ¡Sakuno! - algo le decía que por primera vez en su vida él iba a tener que perseguir a la chica porque ella no se iba a detener en ningún momento, luego le agradecería a su amigo Oshitari por arrastrarlo al gimnasio porque esa sería una mañana demasiado movida.

* * *

Giro a la derecha con prisas, salteando personas, llevaba corriendo más de una hora pero le daba lo mismo, tenía demasiada energía después de todo así que ese no era el problema, cruzo una avenida importandole poco si estaba en pijama hasta que un auto se cruzo delante de ella y abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver a Chotarou que estaba conduciendo el mismo y tenía una cara de querer matarla pero le daba lo mismo, la había insultado así que quería una disculpa - N-No - contesto dando algunos pasos hacía atrás cuando sintio que chocaba con alguien.

Alzo la mirada de inmediato abriendo aún más los ojos cuando vio a Liu detrás de ella con una sonrisa que se transformo en una sonrisa despectiva al ver al peliplateado que apreto las manos en el volante - Estas justo delante de mi edifico - giro la cabeza y era verdad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, solo había estado corriendo alejandose de todo que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba - Sube al auto ahora Sakuno - negó con la cabeza una vez más ante la petición de Ootori que solo gruño para bajarse e intentar tomarla de la mano pero no lo logro cuando el rubio la apego por completo a su pecho mientras acomodaba su mentón en el hueco de su cuello.

La sensanción era cálida - Debes aprender a tratar a una dama niño - señalo este como si nada y ella quizo sonreir pero prefirio no incrementar la ira del peliplateado porque apostaba que estaba más que hirviendo en esos momentos - Y tú deberías aprender a no dejar marcas en una chica que no es tu pareja ni nada sino mi futura esposa porque de lo contrario la haces ver como una maldita z... - y Liu no lo dejo terminar cuando se separo de ella en un movimiento ágil y lo golpeo con el puño en la mejilla haciendo que chocara contra el auto.

\- Ni se te ocurra insultarla porque no sabes nada - espeto su amigo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa para mirarlo con furia y con odio, ella sujeto el abrigo del rubio separandolo del peliplateado y negó con la cabeza, este solo suspiro pero no dijo nada por lo que solo la tomo de la mano para jalarla lejos de Chotarou, lo mejor era no tener una cita con él en ese día porque las cosas no estaban bien, lo mejor era tener un tiempo para pensar en todo porque por lo visto ambos lo necesitaban y con mucha urgencia.

* * *

Subio al vehículo hechando chispas, estaba más que cansado en esos momentos porque no había dormido en lo absoluto por cuidar de Haera, quiza se había desquitado con Sakuno o quiza no, ni el mismo sabía y no quería saberlo, emprendio la marcha hacía las carreras, una carrera a esa hora del día le haría bien para despejar la mente, le importo poco si lo multaban tan solo acelero despejando su mente, es que simplemente no podía creer que ella lo hubiera golpeado con el codo además de patearlo en el abdomen.

Ninguna mujer si quiera se atrevía a tocarlo y ella lo hacía sin miedo, era digno de recalcar sino fuera porque estaba hecho una furia, se paso un alto como si nada para seguir manejando como un demonio, es que estaba tan celoso de las marcas que tenía en su cuello, se ib a desquitar de lo lindo con sus rivales en la pista de eso estaba completamente seguro y que agradecieran que iba a dar una buena carrera ahora que estaba furioso porque sería para recordar... antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en la pista llamando la atención de inmediato como siempre.

Bajo del vehículo entregandole las llaves a uno de sus amigos que tan solo sonrio indicandole que motos podía usar, camino hasta una que corría como el diablo y que a él le fascinaba - Empieza en un minuto - asintió mientras se subía a la motocicleta y emprendía la marcha hacía el punto de salida tratando de tomar un poco de aire, se concentro en la pista cerrando brevemente los ojos, escuchando los gritos de los que estaban viendo la carrera, se concentro el rugido de los motores y emprendio la marcha cuando la bandera cayo.

Se perdio en todo mientras trataba de alejar la imágen de Sakuno llorando al decirle aquella palabra o al intentar decirsela, alejo la imágen de que ella siendo llevada por alguien más, alguien que a su juicio era un aprovechado pero él también lo era, había dejado atrás a Haera cuando más lo necesitaba, no había cumplido su juramente de estar siempre a su lado, de luchar contra todo y todos por verla feliz, simplemente la había dejado, giro a la derecha aún con los ojos medio cerrados importandole poco si algo le pasaba aunque sabía que no sería así.

Ignoro el hecho de que la cobriza en esos momentos seguramente estaba siendo besada por alguien más, alguien que no quería conocer pero ya odiaba a pesar de solo haber intercambiado unas palabras, se perdio en el sonido del mar - ¡Chotarou! - y lo último que sintio fue un golpe o mejor dicho golpes en algunas partes de su cuerpo, el sonido de algo y gritos... después todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Entro abriendo puertas mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, realmente lo iba a matar cuando lo viera, primero por ser un inmaduro al insultarla y segunda por casi medio matarse, eso iba a hacer, agradecía que cuando la llamaron estaba en casa de Liu porque de lo contrario ahora si que el peliplateado iba a estar lejos de su vida, choco contra alguien pero no le dio importancia, ella solo siguio caminando hacía la habitación... abrio la puerta con el corazón en la mano mirando a la persona que en esos momentos estaba cavando su tumba.

Estaba de pie con una bata de hospital, las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza - ¡T-Tú... e-estúpido! - le grito mientras caminaba donde él y lo golpeaba en el pecho con el puño cerrado mientras lloraba con más fuerza, Ootori trato de sostenerla de las manos pero ella fue más rápido y lo golpeo en el pecho - Sakuno... Sakuno calmate - alzo la mirada con los ojos llorosos y lo abofeteo mientras lo jalaba para abrazarlo y llorar aún más fuerte si eso era posible, el nudo en la garganta que sentía en esos momentos casi la ahoga por eso se aferro al pecho del peliplateado como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

\- ¿S-Sakuno? - la llamo este y noto de inmediato el tono preocupado en su voz pero ella solo quería que se callara y permanecer un poco más de esa manera porque lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que era desesperación, pánico, terror, tristeza y demás era su culpa así que tenía que abrazarla de esa manera por mucho más tiempo - Hey Sakuno, tranquila, los doctores siempre alteran los hechos, estoy bien, no paso nada, tan solo fue un simple accidente - bien, eso merecía más que una bofetada por lo que se levanto de donde se encontraba y lo golpeo en la cabeza con el puño.

\- ¡¿Un simple accidente?! ¡S-Serás estúpido... estaba tomando una ducha y de pronto me llaman diciendo que estabas en el hospital después de un accidente en moto! ¡¿C-Cómo crees que me sentí?! - le espeto sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en la garganta pero este solo la abrazo con fuerza para que dejara de llorar y ella lo golpeo en la espalda - Lo siento, lo siento, solo tengo dos costillas rotas y un corte en la frente... no morí - aseguro y ella lo aparto con fuerza mientras lo miraba tratando de dejar de llorar, es que era inevitable porque había pensado lo peor.

\- D-Deja de hacer que me preocupe por ti, deja de hacer locuras C-Chotarou... por favor - le pidio y él solo desvio la mirada, era obvio que no iba a dejar la moto y eso era lo que la molestaba demasiado, era eso o que la hacía sentirse culpable porque ella sabía que había ido a las carreras después de que ella hubiera sido arrastrada por Liu hacía su oficina y después a casa - No es tu culpa, antes de estrellarme tuve cuatro carreras así que no es tu culpa... estaba pensando en otras cosas y termine estrellandome, eso es todo - lo miro directamente y observo que decía la verdad, algo se lo decía pero aún seguía ahí esa sensación incómoda.

\- ¿Algún día me dirás todo? - pregunto acercandose para abrazarlo con fuerza y él correspondio mientras se aferraba a su cintura como si la vida se le fuera en ello - Tal vez y tú... ¿algún día me dirás porque te fuiste a Los Ángeles? - ataco este con otra pregunta y ella solo suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza - Algún día - aseguro para separarse y besar su mejilla, no entendía como es que él era medio idiota o algo así, tenía que dejar las carreras de motos cuanto antes o sino ella terminaría por dejarlo algún día.

* * *

Se coloco la chaqueta con cuidado para salir del sanitario, sonrió ante la tierna escena frente a sus ojos, Sakuno estaba sentada en la cama del hospital mientras ladeaba la cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pies se balanceaban de un lado hacía otro, parecía una niña pequeña esperando algo con ansias, se acerco a paso calmado a donde se encontraba para tomarla de la cintura sobresaltandola puesto que abrio con asombro los ojos - Te ves linda - aseguro tomandola del mentón para juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

Una parte de él se alegro al tenerla así pero le seguía molestando que compartiera besos con ese rubio y un poco más allá de las caricias, ella era suya, le pertenecía y ella tenía que entenderlo, se separo para depositar un casto beso y tomarla de la mano haciendo que se levantara de la cama por completo - ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto ella y él solo le sonrió, era una sorpresa pero realmente deseaba conducir hasta allá, eran las cuatro de la tarde, Sakuno había recibido una llamada del indecente que en este caso era ese tal Liu para después decirle que se quedaría con él hasta la noche.

Salieron de la habitación con paso calmado cuando el celular de ella sonó - ¿Bueno? - Sakuno solto su mano mientras sonreía, no le gustaba en lo absoluto aquello por lo que la apresuro al elevador, de esa manera podría escuchar la conversación - ¡Seiichi! Ahora no puedo ir, tengo una cita con Chotarou... ¿eh?, si, si, luego, luego te cuento, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo y él disimulo la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, le gustaba lo que había dicho, volvio a tomar su mano mientras salían del elevador para caminar con dirección a la salida del hospital cuando la vio...

* * *

Sonreía como una niña pequeña porque estaba en una cita con Chotarou, es decir, había tenido alguna otra pero esta sería especial porque estaría con él en un sitio que pocas personas conocían, al menos eso había dicho él y eso la emocionaba de sobremanera, cruzaron la puerta del hospital y entonces Ootori se detuvo por completo al ver a una mujer de unos veintitantos años, al menos eso calculaba ella, la misma era de cabello negro y ojos lilas, parecía algo así como una modelo de revista pero no del todo con esa imágen.

\- C-Chotarou - lo llamo con suavidad y él tan solo mantuvo su mirada en la mujer que le sonreía como si conocieran de años, algo le decía que de hecho era así y por alguna razón eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto - Cuanto tiempo pequeño - sintio que este se tensaba porque sus manos aún estaban juntas - I-Inna - saludo este con una media sonrisa, parecía un poco incómodo y eso no le gustaba - Tengo una cita con mi médico, saldre en media hora, ¿quieres esperarme o prefieres irte con la pequeña niña? - no le gusto en lo absoluto esa mirada de altivez que la señora le mando.

Jalo un poco al peliplateado pero este se mantuvo en su sitio, ¡estaba considerando esa oferta! - Chotarou - lo llamo casi gritando y este bajo la mirada para verla pero después solto su mano - Deja que hable cinco minutos con ella, iré rápido - negó con la cabeza ante su petición, estaba completamente loco si creía que lo iba a dejar así como así con aquella mujer que le daba nervios de solo verla - Obedece cariño, mi pequeño y yo tenemos que recordar algunas cosas del pasado aunque personalmente preferiría que esos recuerdos fueran en otra parte... en una cama por ejemplo - se tenso ante ese comentario mientras Chotarou le mandaba una clara mirada de advertencia a la mujer que solo gruño molesta por aquello.

\- Ve al auto, ire en cinco minutos - este solto su mano mientras la empujaba un poco para que siguiera la orden pero es que sus piernas no respondían - ¿T-Tú tuviste algo que ver con esta mujer? - pregunto con un hilo de voz, él pensaba contestar pero la pelinegra asintió ante esa pregunta - Era un niño de catorce años o trece, no recuerdo bien pero sin duda alguna era mejor que mi marido en la cama - sintio una humedad en las mejillas, sintio el nudo en la garganta pero solo atino a retroceder para comenzar a correr.

Debía ser una broma que cada que pensaba que todo estaba bien todo terminaba de mal en peor, sin embargo, lo realmente descabellado era que se acostaba con una mujer que en ese entonces podía ser su madre, Dios no quería ni imaginar por cuanto tiempo había estado así solo quería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes porque era capaz de matar a alguien en esos momentos.

* * *

\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto Inna - siseo para comenzar a correr detrás de la cobriza, si ella se marchaba, si ella se iba todo iba a terminar mal entre los dos, tenía que explicarle, salio del hospital buscando en todas direcciones hasta que la vio corriendo hacía el parque que estaba cerca del hospital, paso la calle sin fijarse ni nada, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Sakuno, tenía que decirle que era tan solo un niño que estaba desonrientado por todo lo sucedido en su vida, esa era la razón pero sabía que a ella no le iba importar en lo absoluto.

La vio correr a través de los juegos y apresuro el paso hasta que la tomo de la cintura para que dejara de moverse como un animalito herido - ¡N-No... d-detente por favor, no más! - realmente se sentía la peor persona del mundo por hacerla llorar, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo y esa era la triste verdad, él de verdad no quería hacerla llorar pero al parecer era lo único que podía hacer por ella, era lo único que provocaba y él realmente no deseaba hacerlo, era sin querer pero tenía un pasado obscuro, uno que si pudiera borrar con gusto lo haría.

\- ¡Detente Sakuno, tienes que escucharme! - ella golpeo sus manos con fuerza mientras el llanto aumentaba - ¡No, no quiero, sueltame por favor! - la llevo hasta un árbol donde la coloco sobre el mismo para quitar sus manos de la cintura, como lo predijo ella iba a huir por lo que de inmediato paso ambas palmas de las manos por su cabeza para que no huyera y ella solo lo miro con dolor - Era un niño, no sabía lo que hacía, solamente la conocí en un bar aunque si, ya se que no tenía edad para entrar en uno pero poco me importo, no me gusto, no la ame... simplemente era algo así como un quita estrés de toda la vida que llevaba la cual no era buena si es lo que quieres saber, tenía muchos problemas, no puedo justificarlo y solo puedo decirte que lo siento - le señalo y ella solo bajo la mirada mordiendose el labio.

Odiaba verla de esa manera por su culpa pero no podía hacer nada más que disculparse por errores del pasado que le afectaban en su presente - ¿C-Cuánto tiempo? - pregunto con un hilo de voz y él solo se llevo una de las manos al cabello para despeinarse el mismo, es que sinceramente ese era un tema que no deseaba tocar, incluso ni siquiera Haera lo sabía - Un año entero, mi padre lo descubrio y se encargo del asunto, en parte le agradezco aquello o mejor dicho se lo agradezco porque era una relación que nunca se debio haber dado - aseguro mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

Sakuno desvio la mirada mientras pasaba algunos dedos por sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, algo se apreto en su pecho ante aquella imágen que identifico como remordimiento, sin embargo, era su pasado y contra eso no podía hacer nada - Q-Quiero irme a casa... nos veremos mañana - se alejo para dejarla pasar con prisas, la noto temblando y él solo la vio alejarse, lo mejor era dejarla sola, no podía hacer nada contra ella incluso por mucho que lo deseara.

* * *

Miro el reloj en la pared, diez minutos para las doce del siguiente día, dio un hondo suspiro cuando sintio los brazos de Liu pasarse sobre su cuello mientras ella se encontraba sentada en la cama - Se te esta haciendo costumbre dormir hasta tarde - susurro este sobre su oído y ella solo rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza, claro que se le estaba haciendo costumbre con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, ahora que sabía una parte del pasado de Ootori se sentía demasiado cansada, ella también tenía un pasado que en algún momento iba a saberse pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento.

\- Liu - lo llamo con suavidad y este solo se apreto con más fuerza hacía su espalda lo que significaba que le estaba prestando atención, dio un leve suspiro tratando de calmarse para sonrojarse con fuerza - Dilo Sakuno... no tengas miedo - que le hablara en ese tono tampoco ayudaba mucho y tenerle de esa manera sobre su cuerpo solo lograba colocarla mucho más que nerviosa aunque no quisiera admitirlo - H-Hazme el amor Liu - ella no lo hacía por despecho sino que simplemente era una promesa que había hecho y quería cumplir en ese momento.

Era momento de cumplirarla porque entonces sabría una cosa, una cosa que necesitaba una respuesta cuanto antes, el rubio se separo de ella para quedar frente a frente y verla con una leve sonrisa - Te amo - susurro este sobre sus labios antes de besarla con suavidad, se olvido de todo por un momento, dejo atrás la decepción que sintio cuando descubrio que Ootori se había acostado durante un año con aquella mujer que podía ser su madre, se olvido de que en algún momento tendría que tomar una decisión.

El sonido del reloj marcando el inicio de un nuevo día le saco una suave sonrisa, no se iba a arrepentir en lo absoluto de aquello, no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Haera gimio debajo de su cuerpo mientras entraba en ella, justo a la par de que las manecillas del reloj marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día, sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía y lo sentía pero en verdad necesitaba de ella en esos momentos para olvidarse de todo, sería la última vez que le haría el amor o al menos eso quería creer porque como iban las cosas con Sakuno todo siempre era inesperado, embistio el cuerpo de la pelirroja con calma y a la vez con prisas, trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido porque de lo contrario serían descubiertos.

El pestillo estaba pasado por la puerta de la habitación pero eso no los protegía del todo, Haera mordio su cuello mientras se movía con más fuerza, no se iba a arrepentir de haber ido con ella en esos momentos, no era despecho ni nada sino que simplemente era una manera de olvidarse de todo por el momento y el calor que la pelirroja desprendía ayudaba mucho, técnicamente era un nuevo día pero justo ese día empezaba la verdadera lucha por Sakuno.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**30 Días**

**Capítulo V**

No había podido, Dios sabe que lo había intentado pero lo había apartado de su cuerpo y comenzado a llorar como una pequeña niña y es que en esa situación lo era - L-Lo s-siento - se disculpo con Liu quien tan solo negó con la cabeza y con una suave sonrisa que claramente decía que no debía preocuparse pero es que era una promesa entre los dos, ella lo había prometido pero ahora se negaba a cumplir aquello y no quería eso.

\- Sakuno... no llores, no pasa nada... no soy la persona indicada y esta bien de verdad, no estoy molesto ni nada, hablo en serio - sus ojos picaban, lo miro y noto que en verdad no estaba afectado o quiza no quería mostrarlo, ella no quería verlo así pero es que no lo había logrado.

No había logrado entregarse a alguien que no fuera el peliplateado y se odiaba por eso - N-No me odies - le pidio con la voz ahogada y este tan solo la abrazo con suavidad besando sus cabellos en un gesto de cariño infinito - No pasa nada, jamás podría odiarte... hay que dormir - asintió y este se recosto jalandola para abrazarla, de esa manera se sintio un poco más tranquila pero no del todo porque aún estaba en su cabeza que era una mala persona.

Ella se lo había prometido pero la sola idea la había hecho ahogarse, lo había empujado cuando estaba por quitar las dos últimas prendas y se había puesto a llorar como una niña pequeña, las sutiles caricias en su vientre la hicieron darse cuenta de que Liu la amaba.

La amaba demasiado como para no presionarla, como para no odiarla - Deja de darle vueltas, no estoy enojado, no te odio ni nada... si él te hace feliz esta bien... solo quiero tu felicidad cariño - aseguro este besando su nuca y ella se mordio el labio intentando reprimir los sollozos que pugnaban por salir... amaba demasiado a Ootori como para engañarlo con alguien más y sabía que él no era precisamente alguien que fuera fiel pero quería creer en él... solo quería creer un poco más en él. 

* * *

Aparco en la casa donde se hospedaba ella, la cabeza le dolía un poco debido a que había dormido muy poco, bajo del vehículo dispuesto a tocar el timbre cuando de la misma salio aquel rubio que seguramente era algo más que un amigo de la cobriza pero entonces lo vio salir con maletas y con una ligera sonrisa - Entonces... nos veremos en un año - aquello le sorprendio, Sakuno asintió bajando un poco la mirada y este solo le revolvio el cabello riendo un poco.

\- Te llamare... suerte - lo vio dar la vuelta y cuando lo miro solo se mantuvo serio, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba allí, el rubio paso de largo hacía un auto que estaba esperando y partio, aquello no se lo esperaba porque pensaba que ellos eran algo.

Camino a paso lento hacía donde se encontraba la cobriza, Sakuno alzo la mirada cuando sintio a alguien y noto que sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados, al parecer había llorando demasiado tiempo y deseaba saber si era por el rubio ese o por él, al verlo retrocedio un poco y desvio la mirada, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

\- Hola - saludo con calma, la de ojos caoba solo movio un poco la mano en señal de saludo lo que provoco un suspiro de su parte - Quería ir contigo a desayunar - fue cuando noto que vestía aun pijama y al parecer no le apetecía salir pero quería hablar con ella del tema de Inna, no le gustaba verla así de mal y menos si era por su culpa, avanzo un poco y ella retrocedio, se estaba enojando.

\- C-Claro, me dare una ducha y nos podremos ir, p-pasa - asintió cuando ella se hizo a un lado invitandolo a pasar, al instante noto el ambiente que rodeaba aquella propiedad, le indico con una señal que pasara a la sala mientras daba media vuelta, por impulso la tomo de la cintura deteniendo sus pasos, necesitaba un suave beso, un beso que le dijera que no estaba enojada con él.

\- C-Chotarou - susurro ella y él sonrió al sentir su nerviosismo, se separo al instante cuando detecto una fragancia masculina en su pijama, había dormido con aquel tipo y lo más seguro era que se hubieran acostado, era obvio que ella no era virgen, estaba molesto de pronto al saber que Sakuno había sido de otros hombres y no solo suya.

\- Te acostaste con él, no puedo creerlo - siseo viendo que se volteaba de golpe al escuchar aquello con los ojos abiertos - ¿Qué? No me mires así, hueles a él... creí que como mínimo me darías respeto pero te acostaste con él, ¡¿con quién más?!, ¡¿cuántas veces con él?! - y la bofetada hizo eco en toda la sala después de aquellas preguntas, estaba siendo cruel porque él se había acostado con Haera y lo sabía muy bien pero le había dado en el orgullo, su orgullo estaba destrozado.

No espero a que ella hiciera algo pero la misma se lanzo a golpearlo con sus puños en el pecho mientras lloraba, intento detenerla pero tendría que hacerle daño y no lo deseaba en lo absoluto, sujeto sus manos pero aún así siguio removiendose.

\- ¡E-Estúpido! ¡I-Intente... intente hacer el amor con él y t-termine llorando...! ¡E-Estupidamente pensé en perder mi virginidad contigo... ¿pero qué haces?! ¡M-Me gritas, me humillas y ni siquiera sabes nada! ¡V-Vete! ¡L-Largo! - lo empujo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se sintio el peor bastardo del mundo al haberla tratado de esa manera, se golpeo mentalmente por hacerla llorar.

La sostuvo de las muñecas pero ella se resistio intentando patearlo, como último recurso la apego a la pared encerrandola entre su cuerpo y la misma - Sakuno, Sakuno... no llores, lo siento, lo siento tanto... por favor no llores - una de sus manos viajo hacía sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado por su culpa, odiaba verla llorar.

Sakuno tan solo se dejo hacer, quiza se había rendido a seguir discutiendo, al menos en ese momento, la tomo del mentón con suavidad inclinandose para besarla, lo necesitaba, ambos lo necesitaban más que nunca... el primer beso que ambos necesitaban más que nunca. 

* * *

Sus cuerpos no se habían detenido después de aquel beso, parecía que llevaban horas besandose pero se negaban a detenerse porque era algo que ambos querían, que deseaban, la tomo de la cintura para levantarla un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus piernas se enrollaran en su cintura y sus manos temblorosas se sujetara de su cuello, sus respiraciones estaban demasiado aceleradas.

\- C-Chotarou - lo llamo ella y la miro directamente a los ojos, estaba preciosa, las mejillas sonrojadas, la piel levemente perlada de sudor, el cabello revuelto, una imágen que sabía jamás iba a olvidar, se inclino para besarla de nueva cuenta pero se detuvo a milimetros, no deseaba presionarla porque sabía que si la besaba ya no se iba a detener.

\- Detenme ahora - le susurro con la voz entrecortada notando que la ojicaoba tan solo negaba con la cabeza, ella tampoco quería detenerse - H-Hazme e-el a-amor C-Chotarou - pidio con las mejillas encendidas, beso con suavidad sus labios para despegarla de la pared con suavidad sonriendole como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Comenzo con el camino escaleras arriba siendo consciente de que una vez que le hiciera el amor no la iba a dejar ir en lo absoluto, entro a una habitación donde la cama estaba desarreglada, suponía que allí era donde dormían pero removio esa idea antes de explotar de nuevo, ella le estaba entregando algo especial a él, no a alguien más, no a aquel rubio que lo odiaba sino a él quien no lo merecía y lo sabía.

La recosto con suavidad en la cama y las manos de ella abandonaron su cuello al igual que sus piernas su cintura aunque se encontraba en medio de las mismas, le sonrió con calma inclinandose hacía su cuello donde lamio la extensión de este arrancandole suspiros, sus dientes se clavaron en su cuello dejando una huella que constatara que había estado allí, que su piel le pertenecía, un suave gemido salio de sus labios mientras hacía círculos con la lengua en esa parte.

Se separo un poco y la beso con suavidad de nueva cuenta bajando por su mentón hasta su hombro donde beso sintiendola removerse, una de sus manos descendio hasta su camisa colandose dentro de la misma sintiendola estremercerse ante su tacto.

Las manos de Sakuno hicieron puños entre las sábanas deshechas removiendose un poco cuando dejo una marca más en sus clavículas, se separo para observarla jadeante, sonrió ante aquello llevando sus manos hacía la camisa jalandola un poco, ella entendio el mensaje alzandose un poco para poder deshacerse de la misma, esta cayo en alguna parte de la habitación pero le daba lo mismo si debía ser sincero.

Admiro el sostén de encaje blanco que le daba un toque encantador a su vista, hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel, sus dos manos viajaron a sus pechos masajeandolos con suavidad arrancandole suspiros, estaba demasiado sensible y sabía que se debía a que era su primera vez, la recordarían por siempre.

\- C-Cho... t-ta... r-rou... - su nombre sonando entre suspiros sin duda alguna era lo mejor de lo mejor, él siempre había tenido sexo con las chicas pero a Sakuno le iba a hacer el amor, ella se estaba entregando a él, le estaba entregando su cuerpo, condujo una de sus hábiles manos hacía el broche del sostén para desprenderlo, el sonido hizo algo de eco al ser metal, lo jalo lo suficiente como para despojarla del mismo y quedo prendado de aquella visión.

Sakuno con el cabello desparramado sobre la cama, los ojos entrecerrados y el sostén a un lado admirando aquella parte de su anatomía que incitaba por completo al pecado, se inclino un poco y beso el pecho derecho escuchando un leve grito mezclado entre sorpresa y placer.

Sonrió como niño pequeño ante ello, lamio el pezón sintiendola desvanecerse entre sus brazos, sin duda alguna era virgen y sin duda alguna él iba a ser el único en su cuerpo, nadie más, nunca más, mordio un poco el pezón escuchando un quejido ante aquello, una suave risa abandono sus labios más no dijo nada, condujo su otra mano hacía el otro busto duplicando sus suspiros y jadeos que llenaban el ambiente.

Las manos de Sakuno llegaron al borde de su camiseta intentando levantarla pero fallando miserablemente cuando mordio de nueva cuenta su pezón al tiempo que estimulaba el otro, era un manojo de temblores, se separo un poco para despojarse de la camisa provocando un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios - ¿Te gusta lo qué ves? - pregunto con un tono descarado y a cambio recibio una patada en las costillas, bien, entendía que no debía preguntar aquello, volvio a su tarea pero esta vez fue diferente porque sus delicadas manos dejaban aruños en su espalda debido a la exitación del momento.

Descendio un poco más por su vientre plano hasta llegar a su obligo donde lo penetro simulando embestidas sintiendola estremecerse y jadear con fuerzas, aquello era algo que jamás iba a ser superado a excepción de volverle a hacerle el amor, una de sus manos viajo hacía sus pechos de nuevo mientras con la otra bajaba un poco el short de pijama que usaba, ella lo entendio así que lo ayudo a quitarselo.

Pronto solo faltaba una prenda que los separaba de dar el siguiente paso, la nube de placer crecía más entre los dos, sus temblorosas manos viajaron a su cinturon despojandolo del mismo enn un rápido movimiento - Alguien esta desesperada - se burlo y como la vez anterior recibio un golpeo pero en esta ocasión en la cabeza con su puño, una suave risa abandono sus labios.

Se separo un poco para sacar la molesta prenda y de pronto estaban en igual de condiciones, noto sus mejillas más coloreadas además de que una fina capa de sudor se cernía sobre su hermosa figura, una diosa sin duda alguna, volvio a besar sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas arrancandole suspiros que morían en los labios de ambos.

Sakuno guío una de sus manos a su cuello atrayendolo más a sus labios al tiempo que su otra mano viajaba por su espalda, sonrió en medio del beso conduciendo una de sus manos hacía la espalda de ella haciendo que se levantara un poco para posarla sobre su espalda baja sintiendola estremercerse bajo sus dedos, la separo lo suficiente como para hacerle aquella pregunta muda, una sonrisa hermosa fue toda su respuesta por lo que con cuidado la despojo de la última prenda haciendo lo mismo con su bóxer.

Estaban desnudos, las mejillas de la cobriza se colorearon de un hermoso carmín dandole un aspecto precioso a sus ojos, la recosto con suavidad y poso ambas de sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Con suavidad recorrio sus piernas al tiempo que mordía su hombro con un poco de fuerza, recorrio sus muslos arrancandole jadeos bajos hasta que la beso al tiempo que colaba un dedo en su interior puesto que su más clara intención era no lastimarla, Sakuno clavo sus uñas en su espalda gimiendo con un poco de dolor por lo que beso sus mejillas con dulzura.

No era la primera vez que estaba en la intimidad con alguien pero se sentía demasiado nervioso, tomo aire colando un segundo dedo recibiendo como respuesta más arañazos que solo lo hacían jadear en silencio, el tercer dedo llego y se separo de ella para tomar ambas de sus piernas y conducirlas hacía su cintura indicandole que lo rodeara con las mismas y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunto recibiendo tan solo un asentimiento al tiempo que apretaba los ojos e inflaba las mejillas, demasiado tierna para su propio bien, se coloco bien entre sus piernas comenzando a entrar en ella, automáticamente sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros mientras la sostenía de la cintura para que no se removiera mucho porque de lo contrario solo iba a aumentar su dolor.

\- Shhh, tranquila, tranquila - le susurro sobre los labios mientras hacía círculos sobre su busto para distrajerla del dolor, siguio entrando en ella mientras sus piernas se afianzaban a su cintura con más fuerza y sus manos se conducían a su espalda clavando las uñas con más fuerza, gimio ante la sensación de cálidez de sus paredes internas.

Era el cielo, su cielo por supuesto, sus dos manos se colocaron a los lados de su cabeza empujando más sintiendola derramar algunas lágrimas - Dios... - murmuro, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, feliz de entrar en el cuerpo de alguien más y reclamarlo como suyo.

Una vez estuvo dentro se quedo quieto pasando el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de las mismas besandola con suavidad para distraerla del dolor que estaba seguro estaba sintiendo, lo que menos deseaba era que su primera vez haciendo el amor ella sufriera, se separo apartando el cabello que se había pegado a su frente besando la misma con ternura infinita.

\- C-Chotarou - lo llamo con suavidad, su mirada se poso sobre la de ella notando que sus hermosos ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas pero también al amor que le profesaba - Te amo Sakuno - aseguro notando que ella le sonreía con amor asintiendo con la cabeza - T-Tambien t-te a-amo - murmuro besando sus labios.

Estuvieron besandose un tiempo hasta que ella movio sus caderas indicandole que podía moverse, aquel movimiento le arranco un suspiro y un jadeo de excitación, era el paraíso, comenzo con embestidas suaves, disfrutando de la estrechez y cálidez al mismo tiempo, Sakuno alzo las manos y él las tomo afianzandolas sobre su cabeza con una mano al tiempo que con la otra la tomaba de la cadera con suavidad.

Entraba en ella con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad, ambos gemían, jadeaban, se entregaban a los sentimientos que eran mutuos, el clímax estaba cerca y lo sentían, solto sus manos y ella las afianzo en su espalda con ternura mientras él la besaba y la tomaba de las caderas con un poco más de fuerza... gimieron el nombre de ambos en los labios del otro cuando llegaron a la cúspide.

Se sentía demasiado cansado en esos momentos y ella igual, lo noto por sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, estaba luchando contra el sueño, beso por última vez sus labios saliendo de ella para jalar las sábanas y cubrir el cuerpo de ambos atrayendola hacía su pecho, sus manos se colocaron sobre su pecho y beso su frente con dulzura.

Los ojos de los dos se cerraban y tan solo se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños... 

* * *

Se removio un poco en la cama buscando un poco más de calor hasta que su mano impacto contra algo, abrio los ojos de golpe y entonces lo vio allí, recostado a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió como una niña pequeña al verlo de esa manera sobretodo al recordar lo que había sucedido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordio el labio medio nerviosa, se acomodo en su pecho escuchando su suave risa.

\- ¿Ahora es cuándo estás vergonzosa? - pregunto el peliplateado y ella solo lo golpeo negando con la cabeza, claro que se había entregado a él pero eso no quitaba que tuviera vergüenza contando con que era su primera vez, un suave beso en sus labios la saco de su laguna mental encontrandose con una sonrisa de su parte.

\- Te amo... según mi reloj son las cinco de la tarde, si puedes levantarte iremos a comer y sino entonces preparare algo - al escuchar aquello casi se desmaya, "si puedes levantarte", ¡oh, claro que podía levantarse!, se separo de él no sin antes golpearlo en la cabeza con su puño arrancandole un gemido de dolor que solo la hizo sonreir malvadamente.

Se sento sobre la cama y... las caderas le dolieron provocando un gemido de dolor, se llevo las manos a los labios tratando de que no la escuchara pero una risa altanera de este la hizo saber que si la había escuchado, un suave beso en su hombro la hizo sonrojarse demasiado - No te levantes, espera - asintió un poco viendo que este tomaba sus bóxers colocandoselos para levantarse.

Lo vio caminar hacía el sanitario y el sonido del agua fue lo siguiente en escuchar, salio después de unos minutos para inclinarse jalando la sábana y enredandola alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, acomodo su cabello con suavidad y beso castamente sus labios al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por su espalda semidesnuda y otra por sus piernas para alzarla.

Sus manos se enredaron en su cuello para sostenerse y este comenzo a caminar con ella hacía la ducha, la bañera tenía pocas burbujas, la hizo sostenerse de la pared mientras él se despojaba de los bóxers, se cubrio los ojos y lo golpeo - ¡E-Estas loco si crees que soportare de nuevo! - le grito nerviosa y este tan solo negó con la cabeza carcajeandose ante aquello.

Quería golpearse con algo por decir aquello, le indico que entrara a la bañera que era enorme, negó con la cabeza y este dando un suspiro se levanto, automáticamente dio media vuelta, sus suaves manos se posaron en su vientre mientras un cálido beso era dado en su mejilla, la sábana cayo al suelo y en un rápido moviento la sostuvo con suavidad para conducirla a la bañera.

Se sentó en la misma con ella entre sus piernas, siseo ante el contacto del agua caliente contra su piel, las caderas le dolían demasiado, sin embargo, se olvido de todo eso cuando Chotarou comenzo con caricias suaves aliviando su dolor... definitivamente iban por el buen camino. 

* * *

La empresa de su familia era enorme, aún no entendía como es que hubieran terminado allí, estaban recostados en la cama cuando él recibio una llamada de su padre diciendo que era urgente su prescencia en la empresa, caminaron con calma de las manos cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella se quedo de piedra al ver a la pelirroja, ex novia de Ootori, este se quedo igualmente que ella puesto que se tenso al verla caminar donde él.

\- Haera, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto cuando el elevador que solo ocupaba el CEO que en ese caso era su padre quedo en su vista, del mismo salio este con una cara que claramente decía que estaba enojado, camino directamente donde él y lo golpeo en la mejilla, dio un grito ahogado al ver aquello.

\- ¡Maldita sea, acabas de hacer que el compromiso entre ella y tú se termine a petición de sus padres! ¡La alianza se ha acabado! - le gritoneo este y ella se quedo de piedra, si eso no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto porque ella amaba a Chotarou, lo amaba demasiado y este no le había dicho nada.

\- Estoy embarazada... tengo un mes y medio - los dos voltearon ante lo dicho por la pelirroja que parecía feliz, estaba disfrutando al decir eso, el peliplateado la miro negando con la cabeza - Vamos, tenemos que arreglar esto - su padre tiro de él al igual que de la pelirroja pero ella lo sostuvo de la mano negando con la cabeza con las lágrimas a punto de salir - N-No... - el padre de este tironeo de nuevo pero él no caminaba.

\- Chotarou - la voz de la pelirroja inundo la recepción, lo noto removerse un poco y se mordio el labio, aquello no podía estar pasando, debía ser una broma o una pesadilla - Chotarou - lo llamo igualmente y este tan solo se zafo de su agarre, no, no, la miro con una súplica en la mirada que claramente decía que tenía que ir con ellos y ella retrocedio viendo como se alejaba, como se iba con ella, como elegía a la de ojos cafés, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos... ¿porqué no se había quedado con ella?... porque no la amaba. 

* * *

\- Me hare cargo Haera, ese bebé es mío y sere un hombre al hacerme cargo - sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, le había pedido perdón, no había estado en sus planes quedar embarazada pero por ese entonces Sakuno no existía en su vida, su padre a pesar de no estar demasiado contento sabía que tenía que hacerse cargo del bebé y en cuanto a la alianza ya no había dicho nada.

\- Ootori-san, lo buscan - miro hacía el marco de la puerta viendo a una mucama, sabía que era Sakuno, lo sabía demasiado bien, asintió y esta se retiro con una reverencia, se inclino para depositar un casto beso en los labios de la pelirroja - Nos iremos al departamento, espera - la vio decir que si con la cabeza y salio de inmediato... iba a ser un maldito pero no podía no serlo.

Bajo las escaleras y la vio al final de las mismas con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados, sin consideración alguna la tomo del brazo para sacarla de allí, ella no dijo nada, se detuvo una vez estuvieron en el jardín - Vete... ella no puede tener presiones y no quiero que tú signifiques una - le sentencio viendo que alzaba la mirada, dolor era lo que reflejaba claramente.

\- N-No... no puedes quedarte con ella... t-te a-amo... y t-tu... m-me hiciste el amor... dijiste que me amabas... - aseguro, a pesar de parecer segura no lo estaba, tenía miedo por eso estaba tartamudeando - ¿Hacer el amor? Tuvimos sexo Sakuno... lo de su embarazo yo ya lo sabía - lágrimas se desbordaron de sus mejillas al escuchar aquello último, no era verdad pero ella no lo sabía.

\- N-No... m-mientes... di que mientes - súplico tomandolo del brazo, la empujo y ella cayo al suelo asustada, Haera estaba embarazada de él, no iba a ser tan mala persona como para hacerle a ese niño lo que sus padres habían hecho con él, hacerlo vivir en un hogar sin amor y separado, eso no, no era así.

\- No miento, fuiste tan estúpida como para creer mis mentiras y ese ya no fue mi problema, ¿hacer el amor?, solo fuiste una más Sakuno, me prometí a mi mismo que el compromiso iba a romperse y al final lo logre... ¿qué esperabas de mí?, no me iba a quedar con tan poca cosa como tú - siseo mientras daba media vuelta, la escucho sollozar pero siguio con su camino, no debía mirar atrás, por nada del mundo debía regresar hacía donde ella.

Entro a la casa y corrio donde Haera... el bebé y ella eran su única prioridad desde ese momento. 

* * *

\- Tienes que comer algo - negó con la cabeza ante la petición de Atobe, no quería, solo quería dormir, llevaba una hora sin hablar, eran las ocho de la noche, no quería vivir ya - Tienes que comer quieras o no... Sakuno, deja de hacer esto - le pidio este y ella lo miro no entendiendo de que hablaba o quiza si, sin embargo, no quería salir del hoyo en el que ella solo se había metido, su primera vez y todo había sido una mentira.

\- ¿Hacer qué? Tú no entiendes - le espeto a este tomandolo por sorpresa, se estaba desquitando con él pero es que se pecho dolía, sus ojos ardían, todo lo que había creído en esos cuatro días eran una maldita mentira, era un maldito sueño al que Ootori la había inducido para despertar de golpe después de descubrir sus mentiras.

\- ¿Qué no entiendo según tú? ¡Ya te vi una vez de esta manera y casi mueres... maldita sea Sakuno estas enferma... tienes leucemia y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él! ¡Deja de lamentarte y vive lo poco que te queda... casi terminaste con tu vida teniendo tan solo diez años después de lo que él te hizo... no cometas el mismo error de nuevo! - le gritoneo este mientras entraba a la habitación que le había acondicionado al haber llegado llorando como una niña pequeña.

Al estar con Chotarou se había olvidado que tenía leucemia, que estaba muriendo, que su tiempo de vida no sobrepasaba un año sin un transplante al cual ella se negaba, si su tiempo de vida había terminado ella no lo iba a impedir, a pesar de las súplicas de sus amigos Keigo y Liu.

\- Vete - le dijo al castaño que la miraba anonadado ante aquello, es que él no entendía que lo amaba, que amarlo dolía, que el amor que sentía la estaba destrozando - Lo que sientes por él te esta matando, te esta acabando Sakuno... dejalo ir, deja de torturarte así, basta ya pequeña - le súplico este y ella solo tomo asiento en la cama abrazandose a sus rodillas llorando con más fuerza.

Lo sabía, lo entendía, la estaba matando, Keigo la atrajo a su pecho y lloro, lloro por todo lo sucedido hace cinco años, lloro por sus padres, por Liu, por todo, se enterro en el pecho de su amigo, tenía que sacarlo cuanto antes, dejarlo para si misma solo le iba a hacer más daño, tenía que sacarlo, tenía que decirle a Keigo todo lo que había sufrido antes de morirse sola.

\- T-Tengo que decirte algo - llamo su atención, este la separo con suavidad de su cuerpo asintiendo, tomo aire y Atobe tomo entre sus manos las suyas al tiempo que besaba su frente.

\- C-Cuando me entere que tenía leucemia te lo dije a ti de inmediato y tú se lo dijiste a Liu pero... mi custodio se lo dijo a mis padres y ellos solo dijeron que eso no podía ser, que dejaran de darme un tratamiento porque solo lo hacía para llamar su atención, no creyeron que decía la verdad Keigo, en lo absoluto... no creyeron que tenía aquella enfermedad y dejaron de mandar dinero salvo para la casa y la escuela y... y-yo... y-yo... - las lágrimas se desbordaron de nuevo de sus ojos pero el castaño se dedico a limpiarlas con suavidad, con cariño en la mirada.

Beso su frente y le dedico un sonrisa gentil - Y-Yo solo tome el cuchillo y me corte las venas pero como sabes... estaba bien, no quedo cicatriz porque tú te encargaste de ello pero no enteraste de mi otro accidente cuando tenía trece... - este la miro con sorpresa, no se lo había dicho a nadie, no le había dicho a nadie que había atentado contra su vida en dos ocasiones y no en una como sus dos mejores amigos sabían y su custodio fallecido.

\- ¿Q-Qué... S-Sakuno? - negó con la cabeza intentando levantarse pero este la sujeto de las manos para que no se levantara, no sabía como decirselo - Tome el arma de mi custodio y me dispare en el vientre... n-no p-puedo tener hijos K-Keigo... n-no puedo... l-lo siento - se disculpo ahogandose en su dolor y en su llanto.

El castaño no dijo nada, tan solo la abrazo con fuerza permitiendo que llorara como a ella le gustaba... recordaba todo perfectamente, su madre había cortado la llamada después de gritarle diciendo que dejara de intentar llamar la atención, que no tenían ningun familiar con leucemia y que ni habían tenido, que eso solo se daba hereditariamente y que dejara de llorarles.

Ella no mentía, de verdad que no, su custodio no estaba y sabía donde guardaba su arma, se dirigio a donde estaba y simplemente la tomo, no quería vivir, no tenía porque hacerlo y se disparo, simplemente lo hizo en el vientre, no midio las consecuencias, no sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, no sabía que iba a ser tan malo, no pensaba tan solo quería terminar con el dolor que sentía.

\- Shhh... tranquila... tranquila - fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeo... el amor que sentía hacía Ootori Chotarou la estaba matando... la estaba destruyendo lentamente. 

* * *

\- Te dije que... - se quedo callado cuando la vio sentada abrazada a sus rodillas en aquellas escaleras que se encontraban fuera del edificio de su departamento, Haera aún estaba en su mansión, tenía que acondicionar todo para su llegada, solo había ido por ropa para volver con ella, a penas iba bajando del auto cuando la vio.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, usaba una sudadera enorme que seguro la cubría del frío, su cabello estaba atadado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla de color blanco - Necesito decirte unas cosas - señalo ella viendolo directamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y algo rojos, había estado llorando demasiado por su culpa y aquello solo lo hizo sentirse como una auténtica basura.

\- ¿De qué? - pregunto, la cobriza le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento a su lado, lo hizo, algo le decía que esa sería la última vez que hablarían, la última vez que se verían, la última vez que estarían así tan juntos o quiza no... todo dependía de él.

\- Cuando llegue me hiciste una pregunta... ¿algún día me dirás porqué te fuiste?... te lo dire ahora - recordaba a la perfección ese día, ella también le había hecho la misma pregunta pero con referencia a otro tema, no quería que se lo dijera así, no lo deseaba pero quiza era el momento porque tal vez, solo tal vez no habría otra oportunidad como aquella, Sakuno solto una suave risa mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se enderezaba aunque su cabeza quedo apoyada en el barandal del lateral derecho, estaba pensando.

Hacía frío, a la luna la cubrían algunas nubes - Te amaba mucho, ¿sabes?, era una niña, no sabía que era el amor, sin embargo, lo sentía contigo, era algo cálido en el vientre, nerviosismo cuando te veía, éramos niños Chotarou pero aún así nos hicimos novios, me gustaba estar contigo, me hacía olvidar que teníamos una vida llena de porquería, que nunca ibamos a ser felices... me tratabas bien pero hace no mucho dijiste que solo sentías lástima por mí, entiendo que la sintieras si veías como nos gritaba mi padre o como en ocasiones golpeaba a mi madre... entonces entendí que aunque fuera un poco si me amaste porque los dos fuimos felices... los dos éramos felices en ese entonces - aseguro ella suspirando un poco, si ella supiera que siempre la había amado.

Que la amaba desde que la hubiera conocido aquel entonces cuando había sido obligado a ir a la mansión Riuzaky a una fiesta - Me dijiste después que me odiabas, que estabas harto de mí, yo tenía en la mano un regalo, nunca te lo di... eran dos pulseras que había mandado a hacer especialmente para mí y para ti... una promesa que quería hacer contigo, gritabas que te repudiaba, que me odiabas con cada fibra de tu ser... me dejaste llorando allí, sola, deshecha... a los días me fui... si, si me fui por ti - ya lo sabía o como mínimo lo sentía pero escucharlo de sus labios dolía de igual manera, no sabía porque o no quería verlo para no sentirse más miserable de lo que ya era, Sakuno se acomodo un poco para seguir hablando, al parecer de verdad iba en serio con todo.

\- Los Ángeles era maravilloso... no quiero que te sientas culpable de lo que te dire, ¿de acuerdo?, no es tu culpa porque después de todo fueron mis decisiones... conteste tu pregunta así que ahora puedo irme, puedo no mirar atrás de nueva cuenta, puedo ser feliz sin ti... cuídalos ¿de acuerdo?, no hagas más tonterías Chotarou, hazlos feliz - la vio levantarse no sin antes colocar una cajita sobre sus piernas con una sonrisa.

La tomo y abrio encontrandose con aquella pulsera de la que hablaba fue entonces cuando noto que ella usaba la misma que observaba, la suya tenía bordes de oro con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes, sin duda alguna opulenta pero lo que llamo su atención era un carácter chico que estaba grabado en el centro del mismo.

\- ¿Q-Qué significa? - ella se encogio de hombros bajando las escaleras con calma al tiempo que se acomodaba el gorro sobre la sudadera - Se feliz... nos vemos - y dicho esto giro comenzando con el camino en completo silencio... debía dejarla ir, debía hacerlo... tal y como había dicho... no miro atrás en ningún momento. 

* * *

Continuo con su camino hasta que el auto de Seiichi se estaciono delante de ella, su amigo hablaba por teléfono y estaba recostado sobre este, al verla colgó y solo sonrió, ella intento reprimir las lágrimas - La medicina ha avanzado, ¿sabes?... mañana iremos al médico - se quedo de piedra ante aquello, Keigo, fue el único nombre que sonó en su mente, había sido su amigo quien seguramente le había dicho lo de hace algunas horas.

No podía matarlo porque sabía que lo hacía por su bien, era solo por eso, noto que su amigo estaba usando una chaqueta y tenía los lentes en una mano, un tenista pero al mismo tiempo un rebelde con su familia, justo como Chotarou, negó con la cabeza, debía de dejar de pensar en él si quería seguir adelante y cuanto antes era lo mejor.

\- Vamos, te llevo a donde te hospedas porque se que con tus padres no estas - lo miro encarnando una ceja ante aquello, en verdad que Seiichi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, un cassanova, sin embargo, sabía que era una gran persona - ¿Qué planeas Seiichi? - le pregunto mientras este caminaba donde ella, acomodo una bufanda sobre su cuello al tiempo que besaba su mejilla con dulzura.

\- Todo... planeo todo contigo y eso incluye tener hijos así que por eso tenemos una cita mañana... el compromiso o el lazo entre ambas empresas termino así que tengo una oportunidad contigo, no soy como mi primo Liu... yo no pienso dejarte ir - aseguro este tomandola del hombro atrayendola hacía su cuerpo para darle un abrazo, ella de verdad necesitaba ese abrazo.

Sus manos viajaron a su cintura y las de él igual, la cálidez del ojilila la lleno por completo, se sentía... vacía, había renunciado a él, había renunciado para siempre y él no había luchado por ella, no la había seguido, no había corrido al decirle que no iba a volver a mirar atrás, no se había arriesgado a luchar por ella, no la amaba.

\- Vamos, te llevo a casa que como nos quedemos más tiempo terminare secuestrandote - aseguro él arrancandole una suave risa, la tomo de la muñeca conduciendola cuando algo llamo su atención, un taxi se detuvo más allá y vio a la pelirroja, la que estaba embarazada de él bajando del mismo, pago y corrio donde Chotarou... la pulsera que tenía en las manos fue tirada al suelo, seguro que él no pensaba que aún estaba allí o mejor dicho... no la quería.

\- Espera cinco minutos más - Seiichi la miro no entendiendo pero asintió aún así... cuando ambos entraron corrio y miro la pulsera, la tomo y guardo regresando hacía donde estaba el ojilila quien le sonrió un poco - Seiichi... - lo llamo provocando que este la tomara de la mano incitandola a seguir, quiza lo que le iba a pedir era demasiado o quiza no.

\- Llevame de viaje durante tres días... perdamonos juntos - noto la sorpresa en sus ojos ante aquella proposición, bueno no esperaba otra mueca después de pedirle algo como aquello pero necesitaba alejarse, ordenar sus pensamientos, encontrar razones por las cuales vivir antes de que terminara hundiendose más, necesitaba superar lo que era Ootori Chotarou en su vida, ya no eran niños... ya no podían ser felices juntos.

No podían estar juntos, no lo podían, no con las decisiones que habían tomado, no por como habían estropeado lo que pudo hacerlos felices - Si me pides eso me estas dando vía libre Sakuno... ¿estás segura de elllo?, no pienso detenerme después y lo sabes - aseguro el ojilila, ella mordiendose el labio asintió, estaba segura, debía olvidarlo, debía aprender a vivir sin él.

Tenía que seguir adelante después de todo el daño indirectamente que el peliplateado le había causado, después de todo lo que había hecho pensando en él, de las decisiones que la habían causado cosas graves debía alejarse, no estar más cerca de él, antes de que los dos terminaran haciendose más daño... antes de que ella terminara odiandolo, debía irse antes de ello, antes de todo... volvería después.

Tenía que estar alejada de este, vovlería en tres días para firmar el contrato de llevar en sus hombros la empresa puesto que su padre se retiraría, al finalizar el mes abordaría un avión hacía Los Ángeles, volvería allí y no volvería a Japón en mucho tiempo, necesitaba sanarse ella misma porque ella misma se había hundido allí... necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ese hoyo y ambos sabían que juntos no podrían hacerlo... 

* * *

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? - ladeo la cabeza viendo a Haera que tenía en las manos un bote de helado, asintió con la cabeza dando media vuelta para sonreirle con ternura, camino donde ella alzando la camisa holgada que usaba, entendio que ella lo dejo ir en el hospital porque quería su felicidad, entendio que no le había dicho del embarazo en su momento porque temía de su padre pero ahora entendía que lo amaba y que dejarlo le costaba mucho.

Que no era solo por el bebé o la bebé sino por ella misma, la entendía y a pesar de eso no estaba molesto con ella, no la odiaba por tirarlo de la nube donde se encontraba, acaricio con sus manos el pequeño abdomen que se estaba formando arrancandole una suave risa a la pelirroja... a su futura esposa y a la madre de sus hijos.

Se inclino lo suficiente como para dejar un suave beso en la barriguita que resaltaba... porque esa historia no era de Sakuno y él juntos... no en ese tiempo... por mucho que lo deseaba no podían estar juntos, sin embargo, una parte de él quería luchar por ella, una parte de él quería ir en su busca.

\- ¿Haera.. ese bebé en verdad es mío? - pregunto girando el cuerpo para encararla, noto la sorpresa en su mirada al pronunciar aquella pregunta, cerro los ojos unos momentos al pensar en que aún tenía tiempo de alcanzarla - ¿P-Por qué estas preguntando esto? - pregunto ella con miedo en la voz, no quería lastimarla, entendía todas las razones por las cuales lo quería a su lado pero que ella entendiera que jamás estaría del todo a su lado, no mientras existiera la cobriza.

\- Contesta - le pidio viendo que ella bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio en una clara señal de nerviosismo - E-Es tuyo - contesto simplemente y él tomo aire, miro su celular buscando el GPS de Sakuno, estaba cerca al aeropuerto, no, no, no y no - Lo siento Haera, me hare cargo del bebé y de ti pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, solo quiero estar con ella... es ella a quien amo - las lágrimas se deslizaron por los ojos de la pelirroja que no dijo nada, corrio hasta donde su abrigo para tomarlo junto con sus llaves y salio de allí como loco... tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que luchar una última vez por ella. 

* * *

Los vuelos se anunciaban, el reloj marcaba exactamente las once de la noche con seis minutos, Seiichi estaba más allá hablando por teléfono y ella estaba sentada jugueteando con sus pies, cuando le había pedido que se fueran de viaje no había esperado sinceramente que fuera tan pronto pero allí estaban, listos para ir a Nueva Caledonia.

Era hermosa según sabía y necesitaba distraerse un poco, sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas tremendas ganas de llorar, amaba demasiado a Chotarou pero no podía ser egoísta por mucho que lo deseara, no podía - Es hora - por los altavoces se anuncio su vuelo y por un momento le quizo decir que no, que quería quedarse a luchar, que quería ser egoísta por una sola vez en su miserable vida, que lo quería a él, que lo amaba a él.

Las palabras se atoraron en sus labios, camino con calma, no iba a voltear, no eran como las películas, él le había dicho que no la amaba, que solo quería estar con Haera, esa era la verdad por mucho que les doliera o le doliera a ella misma.

\- ¡Sakuno! - estaba escuchando voces en la cabeza, eso debía ser, el ojilila tan solo se mantenía al teléfono, siguio con su camino bajando la mirada - ¡Sakuno! - bien, aquello ya le estaba dando miedo, demasiado miedo si debía ser sincera, giro el cuerpo y sintió que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, iba a llorar eso iba a pasar, él corrio lo que les quedaba de distancia y la abrazo jalandola del hombro, la apreto contra su cuerpo que estaba acelerado, las lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo y le dio lo mismo el resto del mundo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... no quiero una vida sino es contigo, me da lo mismo a lo que nos enfrentaremos pero te quiero conmigo... para siempre - susurro este sobre su oído estrechandola más contra sus brazos, lo apreto más al escuchar sus palabras, después de unos instantes este se separo para tomarla del rostro con ambas manos y juntar sus frentes, su cálido aliento le hizo saber que no era una alucinación, él estaba allí.

\- Prometo que no te dejare ir de nuevo, no lo hare, siempre y cuando tú no te sueltes... te amo, te amo demasiado que me aterra la sola idea de perderte - murmuro este, noto desesperación en su mirada, ella tan solo le sonrió un poco y es que lo amaba demasiado como para soltarse, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera allí a su lado.

De que la hubiera ido a buscar - Más nunca intentes alejarme de tu vida - le pidio y él asintió para abrazarla de nueva cuenta... y es que aunque la historia no se tratara de ellos iban a luchar para que se tratara, enfrentarían lo que viniera juntos, no iba a dejar que nada los separara de nuevo... era momento de luchar por ellos mismos y dejar de pensar en las demás personas. 

_**¿Qué podía pasar en el sexto día? ** _

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
